Kitsune
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Sanosuke Sagara era un estudiante con una vida mas o menos apacible hasta que una mujer llega a vivir a su edificio. Si en un principio las cosas tienen mala pinta,agregue un zorro y verá como automáticamente se complican. AU.
1. Fue así que un zorro entró en mi vida

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, este fic fue escrito por diversión, así que no me demanden.

* * *

**Kitsune**

I

* * *

Aun recuerdo esos días. Estudiaba en la universidad y en aquel entonces vivía en un pequeño edificio a unos minutos de la universidad, había ganado una beca deportiva que hacía que mis gastos fueran un poco menores, mi vida era simple, estudios, entrenamientos, bibliotecas, amigos, exámenes competencias, prácticas. De vez en cuando debía que tomar uno que otro trabajo temporal para solventar mis necesidades.

Recuerdo que Tsunan Tsukioka era mi compañero de cuarto, estudiaba artes en la misma universidad, pero poco a poco se había hecho dueño del departamento. El sitio estaba lleno de material, , bocetos , libros , kilos y kilos de papel, cientos de marcadores , tintas, pinturas y su equipo de cómputo que apuesto quería más que a nada en el mundo. Tsunan era ayudante de un mangaka, tenía poco tiempo entre estudios, trabajo, reuniones y trabajo extra que llevaba a casa.

Tsunan estaba encantado, estaba trabajando para una de sus ídolos. Al principio solo le permitían trabajar con las tramas para ayudar con los fondos, pero en los últimos días le habían encargado mejorar el diseño de uno de los personajes menores y realmente se estaba esforzando mucho. Su trabajo lo absorbía tanto que de vez en cuando lo arrastrábamos con nosotros a jugar o a tomar un par de cervezas para recordarle que no debía olvidar el contacto humano.

Podría decir que nuestra vida era apacible hasta que ella entró en nuestras vidas.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi fue cuando hacía un pequeño trabajo como repartidor de comida china. Pasarían de las 4 de la tarde, la orden era para un elegante apartamento ubicado cerca de una zona comercial. Ella salió a recibir el encargo, se veía guapa y amable, pero cambié de opinión cuando después de darme el dinero cerró la puerta en mis narices. No me gusta la gente que no da propina, pero no me iba a pelear por unos cuantos yenes. Se lo había prometido al entrenador, así que me apresuré a regresar al restaurante, porque ya había más pedidos que entregar.

Recuerdo que era un día pesado, varias oficinas tenían pedidos y los del restaurante apenas se daban abasto. Aquel día terminé un poco tarde y estaba muerto de cansancio. Regresé en metro a casa. En una de las estaciones subió al vagón la chica que no me había dado propina, la reconocí en el acto, se veía llorosa y arrastraba una enorme maleta roja. Sus párpados estaban hinchados, señal inequívoca de que había llorado. Me compadecí de ella.

Me temo que un error de mi parte fue verla con tanta insistencia. Calculé que era unos dos o tres años mayor que yo, su cabello era largo, ojos obscuros y vestía unos jeans, cardigán lila sobre una blusa blanca y zapatos bajos.

- ¡qué miras! – dijo en tono hostil

- ¿qué?

- ¡deja de mirarme!

- Ni que hubiera mucho que ver

- ¡cretino!

Me mordí los labios. Recordé, no debo pelear, pronto habrá competencia y el entrenador había dejado muy claro que si no aprendía a controlar mi temperamento, por muy bueno que fuera no estaría en la selección. No era un lujo que pudiera darme. La beca era vital en mis estudios. Así que cerré los ojos tratando de recordar las enseñanzas de Sozo.

Juro que traté de ignorarla el resto del camino y me dediqué a observar a otras personas del vagón. Al llegar a mi estación bajé rápidamente, tratando de apartarme cuanto antes de esa chica. Todavía me detuve en un puesto de periódicos y después pasé a una tienda de 24 horas para comprar un par de cosas para desayunar, ya que era el día que me encargaba de las compras.

La vi pasar cuando estaba en la fila. Iba acompañada de dos chicas, una pequeña de larga trenza y otra pálida que me parecía conocida de algún sitio, tal vez de alguna clase o quizá me hubiera cruzado con ella en la biblioteca. En esos momentos no importaba.

Pagué el importa. Cuando llegué Tsunan estaba encerrado en su habitación enfrascado en su mundo. Así que no lo molesté y decidí darme un baño. Prendí la televisión, le pregunté a Tsunan si cenaría algo, pero él dijo que más tarde, así que cené mientras veía de una manifestación estudiantil en la Plaka, un contingente armado frente al museo del Cairo y un reportaje sobre estudios hechos a unas carpas genéticamente modificadas. Pensé que me daría tiempo de ver mi animé favorito cuando sonó la puerta. A esas horas solo podía ser el dueño del edificio. Pero no venía solo.

- Señor Sagara

- Señor Oibore,– dije entre dientes - ¡que sorpresa!, este mes Tsunan si pagó la renta

- Lo sé, y no vengo por eso

- ¿entonces?

- Necesito un favor joven Sagara

- Usted dirá

- La señorita Takani será su nueva vecina…

- La persona que la acompañaba salió de la penumbra. Genial. La chica llorona que no me había dado propina reapareció en escena.

- ¿Tú aquí? – dijimos al mismo tiempo

- ¿se conocen? – dijo el administrador - eso facilitará las cosas

- ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo irritada

- Aquí vivo

- ¡genial! - Murmuró ella - ¡voy de mal en peor!

- Señor Sagara

- ¿si?

- ¿podría ayudarme a llevar un futón para la habitación de la señorita Takani

Tenía ganas de decirle que no, que tenía mucho que estudiar para la clase de mañana. Pero no puedo negar que tenía curiosidad por la identidad de esa nueva vecina. Seguí al señor Oibore a la bodega y sacamos un futón de un viejo armario. Después subimos un par de pisos.

- Se lo agradezco mucho señor Oibore – dijo la chica con su mejor sonrisa – no sabe el gran servicio que me presta

- Es un placer servirle señorita Takani – dijo alejándose por las escaleras – pásese mañana y hablaremos de las modificaciones necesarias

- Perfecto, hasta mañana señor Oibore

- Hasta mañana señorita Takani, joven Sagara

La señorita Takani había prendido las luces del departamento y observaba con atención el lugar. Era una construcción similar a donde vivía, se veía limpia, porque el señor Oibore era obsesivo con la limpieza del lugar, pero las paredes necesitaban pintura nueva y mobiliario.

- Puedes dejar por ahí el futón

- Perfecto – dije dejándolo en el suelo y dispuesto a salir

- Espera

- ¿si?

- ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

- No te he dicho mi nombre

Ella suspiró.

- Creo que empezamos mal, soy Takani Megumi

- Sagara Sanosuke – dije y salí del departamento

- Espero que seamos buenos vecinos

- Si, claro… - dije y salí del lugar

Era una chica linda, pero estaba cansado y la verdad es que no me había caído muy bien,me sentía cansado, regresé a repasar un poco de la clase . Me quedé dormido frente a la lección que debía repasar para el día siguiente.

Pero a la mañana siguiente...

El despertador no había sonado a tiempo , me metí corriendo a bañar y descubrí que el agua estaba helada, tenía clase en 45 minutos. Busqué inútilmente en el refrigerador las compras del día anterior.

- ¡Tsunan!

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¿por qué no me despertaste?

- No sabía que tenías clase en la mañana

- ¡tengo examen!

- No sabía

- ¡Tsunan!

- ¿qué?

- ¿te acabaste lo que compré ayer?

- Eso te iba a comentar, tenemos nueva vecina…

- ¡ya lo sé!

- Pues yo no lo sabía, es una chica muy amable y desayunó conmigo

- ¡como que desayunó contigo!, ¡con la casa hecha un desastre!

- y tus ronquidos de fondo, hace poco se acaba de ir

- ¡qué!

- ¡Y se acabaron todo!

- Bueno, desayunamos y le dí algunas cosas. Hoy llega su mudanza y no podrá ir a la tienda...

- ¡pero tenías que darle todo!, ¡no hay nada que comer!

Pero Tsunan me ignoró, no sé si estaba habituado a esos pequeños dramas matutinos o si lo hacía por molestar.

- Su familia es de Aizu, tiene unos modales exquisitos

- Oye, no tengo tiempo de escuchar alabanzas, se hace tarde, ya comeré algo en el camino

Salir fue otra historia. Había un camión de mudanzas en la parte baja y un montón de cajas que bloqueaban la entrada. Lancé un par de maldiciones, salté algunas cajas y muebles y salí corriendo al café de la estación. Pedí un café americano y un sándwich para el camino. Rogando a buda y a todos los espíritus llegar al examen a tiempo.

Era febrero de un año del conejo,

que un zorro entró en mi vida.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	2. la fachada de una mujer insufrible

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden.

Año nuevo, fic nuevo.

Muchas gracias por su amable comentario a **_L__unascorpio_** (Muchas gracias , n_n ¿que no sea un final escrito con tinta verde?)

Nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

* * *

Kitsune

II

* * *

Hay gente en este mundo que aun cree que con solo ser bella se tiene el mundo a sus pies. Pero la belleza tiene un precio. No basta con ser bella, también hace falta que ese don venga acompañado de la inteligencia, ingenio y astucia; y aun teniendo todos esos dones nada te puede asegurar la felicidad.

Dirán que son palabras amargas.

Acabo de dejar un precioso departamento en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad para venir a vivir a un pequeño apartamento que conseguí casi de manera exprés gracias a un viejo amigo de mi padre. Sucede que terminé con mi prometido, es un sujeto al que no quiero volver a ver en mi vida y eso implica muchas cosas. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso.

Estoy frente a la pantalla de mi máquina en un pequeñísimo cubículo. Pedí dos días de permiso para poner orden a mi vida. Pero al parecer no fueron suficientes y he regresado al trabajo con la cabeza hecha un lío. Me sobresalto cuando escucho que llaman a mi puerta.

- Señorita Takani

- Si señor Takeda

- A mi oficina

- Si señor

Camino nerviosa, veo como Takeda le dice a la secretaria que diga que no tomará llamadas, ella solo asiente, me lanza una mirada burlona y vuelve a sus llamadas. Las cortinas de las persianas estaban echadas. Sobra decir que tengo un mal presentimiento.

- señorita Takani - hace una pausa dramática - su desempeño en estas oficinas ha dejado mucho que dejar en estos días

- Es que en estos…

- No me importan sus asuntos personales, esos deben quedarse fuera de la oficina

- Entiendo señor

- Teniendo en cuenta la situación de nuestra empresa…

- Palidezco. No, no debe pronunciar esas palabras.

- Prometo trabajar el doble….pero por favor necesito el trabajo

- Señorita Takani…

- Acabo de terminar con mi prometido, me cambié de casa…ha sido un proceso muy …

- No me importa

- Por favor….

Me observa sentado. Apuesto a que luzco fatal, agitada, siento como arden mis mejillas.

- Señorita Takani

- Si

- De usted depende seguir en esta empresa

- ¿qué?

- Usted me entiende

Siento que un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Estoy arrepentida de haber contado sobre mi ruptura y situación desesperada. Maldigo que los hombres me consideren una mujer bella y deseable. No es la primera vez que paso por esto, pero este hombre, del que tanto me habían recomendado…

- ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi señor Takeda?

Takeda lleva largo rato mirándome.

- Lo que todo hombre desearía en mi posición

- es un hombre casado – digo entre dientes

- ¿y qué?, usted es bonita, no tiene compromiso alguno y me han dicho por ahí que tiene , como decirlo, cierta experiencia en la materia…

- Señor Takeda – dijo enrojeciendo

- ¿sí? – dice sonriente

- ¡puede quedarse con su maldito trabajo! –digo saliendo apresuradamente del lugar - ¡renuncio!

oooOooo

- ¿están todos?

- Si – dice Omasu

- Saben por qué los he reunido

- Se acerca la fecha – dice Kuro

- Me habría gustado aplazarla– dice el anciano – Quisiera que viviera uno par de años en la feliz ignorancia

- Pero ella …

- Solo mírenla – dijo Okina señalando el patio – se ve tan feliz

Misao reía ruidosamente en el patio mientras compartía una caja de Pocky sabor almendras con su amiga Kaoru. Reían ruidosamente y comentaban apasionadamente el último capítulo de su serie favorita. Visten el uniforme de la academia de U. Se conocen desde hace poco tiempo, pero por su comportamiento, pareciera que fueran amigas de toda la vida.

- Desearía que fuera una chica con una vida normal, como la de su amiga

- Kaoru no es muy normal que digamos – dice Okon

- Es la heredera del Dojo Kamiya, la influencia de su padre es importante para nuestro clan – comenta Shiro

- Ha sido una casualidad – dijo Okina

- No existen las casualidades – dice Okon

- Los he reunido porque tengo un anuncio que hacer – dice Okina - los miembros de otras ramas se han puesto en contacto y tengo una lista de los candidatos – dice sacando una carpeta

- ¡tan pronto!

- Esperemos que mi nieta elija sabiamente

- ¡pero protestará!

- Ella no sabrá, es feliz como una chica normal y así deseo que continúe

- Jiya, subestimas a tu nieta – dice irritada Okon

- No, yo trato de darle una vida normal, ese era el deseo de sus padres – dice mientas escucha como las chicas ríen- si eligiera nuestra vida…

- Es una forma honorable

- Sabes que no todos piensan así

- Pero la hemos entrenado como lo dicta la tradición

- Sabe las técnicas de combate, se ha especializado en cuchillos

- Es una tiradora admirable

Okina tose. Todos callan.

- Llegará pronto, se alojará una temporada con nosotros

- ¿y si sospecha?

- Diré que es parte de su entrenamiento, que yo no puedo enseñarle, porque el Dr. Genzai me recomendó reposo

- Se preocupará

- No mucho, diré que son achaques de la edad

- Jiya, ¿sabes cómo se pondrá Misao?

- Si, pero quiero que tome la decisión correcta

- Jiya, ¿estás seguro que es lo correcto? – dice Okon

- Lo hago por su bien

- Todos guardan silencio. Al fondo solo se escucha el sonido de las carcajadas de las chicas. se miran de reojo, no parecen muy felices con lo que acaban de escuchar. Okon sirve té y Omasu le ayuda, Shiro engulle un manju, Kuro parece preocupado. De pronto una de las puertas se corre y la luz del exterior inunda la habitación.

- ¿qué hacen todos aquí? – exclama una chica de ojos aguamarina

- Reunión de negocios Misao – dice Kuro

- Iré a dar un paseo con Kaoru

- Es tarde – dice Jiya

- ¡pero Jiya!, ¡solo serán unas revistas!

- Que Omasu las acompañe

- ¡pero no es muy lejos! – dice ella – además pronto será la hora de…

- Vamos – dice Omasu levantándose

- ¿es en serio? – dice Misao Irritada viendo a Okina

- Lo sé mi pequeña muñequita, pero es por tu bien

- ¡no lo puedo creer!, ¡me tratas como a una niña!

- Es que aún lo eres Misao

- ¡Jiya! – exclama molesta

oooOooo

Es tarde. A estas horas debería estar saliendo del trabajando, pero no, no podía quedarme un minuto más en ese lugar. Por eso ahora estoy en este sitio, bebiendo café mientras repaso la sección de empleos de unos periódicos que compré después de regresar a mi nueva casa para dejar mis cosas. Dicen que cuando las cosas van de mal siempre empeoran, pero no lo puedo creer, Takeda en ese plan es simplemente asqueroso.

Suspiro mientas pido otra taza de té. Entra al local un hombre, probablemente se trate de un oficinista piensa al darle una ojeada a su portafolios, pide algo para llevar, no escucho, porque en ese instante veo pasar a Kaoru y Misao escoltadas por Omasu. No saben cuánto envidio a esas niñas que están a punto de dar un paso que hace mucho di. Son tan jóvenes, tan inocentes, con tantos sueños que cumplir. No saben lo que daría por estar en su lugar.

- Así que ahora estas aquí – me dice uno de los meseros

- ¿Perdón?

- Tú eres la que el otro día se comió mi desayuno – dice enfadado

- ¡Ah!, el vecino que ronca – digo burlona

- ¿sabes?, por tu culpa casi no llega a un examen

no es mi culpa que tu despertador no suene _Cabeza de pollo_

- ¿cómo me llamaste?

_- Cabeza de pollo o Roast head _, si lo prefieres en otro idioma

- ¡bruja engreída!

- ¡Idiota!

- Al menos tengo trabajo – dice mirando los periódicos – apuesto que a que lo perdiste por culpa de tu mal genio

- ocúpate de tus asuntos – digo enfadad mientas me levanto con periódicos, pago la cuenta y salgo del lugar.

Genial, ¡lo último que me faltaba!, un vecino metiche y con ganas de echarme la culpa de su desayuno. Su compañero de cuarto es amable, él en cambio me parece un egocéntrico engreído. Llego al edificio, me encuentro al casero que está ocupado arreglando la puerta de la entrada, le agradezco que la luz, el agua y el gas funcionen. Subo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que llego a mi apartamento. Dejo los papeles encima de unas cajas que llegaron y veo mi contestador.

_- Tiene…5 mensajes …mensaje 1: le llamamos de la compañía de mudanzas Y… le notificamos que uno de los camiones sufrió una avería, enviarán sus cosas hasta el día de mañana_

Muerdo los labios mientras pongo agua en la estufa. Abro la alacena, aun no he terminado de colocar lo que hay en las cajas y todavía falta más. Hay una lata con un poco de té y algo en el congelador tendrán que ser suficientes por el momento.

_- Mensaje 2…. Señorita Takani, le llamo para que reconsidere su proceder, en esta empresa valoramos su trabajo , en caso de que_- lo borro

- ¡si claro!,¡_valoramos su trabajo_!... pero ha pasado tiempo de eso, pensé que todo estaba olvidado y de nuevo regresa… en definitiva es karma

_- Mensaje 3…. Señorita Takani , le recordamos que nuestra venta nocturna…_ - borrar

_- Mensaje 4… señorita Takani_ – la voz de Takeda, mejor lo borro – Mensaje 5 … sé donde vive, tengo su dirección y… - _mensaje 6 - ¡no puede hacerme esto!_, _mensaje 7 …lo he visto en sus ojos, usted… - _borro_ - usted no tiene más mensajes_

Estoy asustada. No tengo trabajo, ni novio ni empleo y mi ex jefe parece estar obsesionado conmigo… esto parece una pesadilla, pienso. Me sobresalto al escuchar el repentino sonido de la tetera, el agua está lista. Debo conseguir otro trabajo a como de lugar.

ooooOooo

Le han dicho que solo observe. Que no entre en contacto directo. Que su trabajo será básicamente administrativo, que en realidad no tiene que entrar en contacto directo con ninguno de ellos. Que su deber es mostrarse seco y apartado del entorno lo más posible. Ese no es ningún problema. Pero a él le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera. Filtrarse entre la gente y observar cómo se comportan cuando no saben que son observados. Es algo a lo que se ha acostumbrado, reconocer gestos, tonos de voz, identificar los detalles más sutiles y hacer una cuidadosa y detallada lista de cualidades y defectos.

El jefe de su clan sugirió que él sería el apropiado para ese trabajo, lo envió con una voluta de humo, un boleto de ida, un número de teléfono y una misión bien clara. Sabe que tendrá por rival a un viejo conocido, porque ese emplazamiento es uno de los más antiguos y estratégicos, perderlo a manos de los otros sería un golpe terrible para la gente de Mibu.

El ya estuvo antes de ahí, hace mucho entrenó en ese dojo. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Duda que lo recuerden, porque se ha movido de un extremo a otro de las islas para aprender su arte y de los secretos del té. Sale del local y se sienta en un banco mientras observa la escena mientras toma nota mental de lo que observa.

La chica de la coleta es Kamiya Kaoru , hija de un experto kendoka muy respetado. Hija única como Makimachi Misao, la que debería ser heredera del Clan de los Oniwabanshuu, aunque su abuelo tiene otros planes para ella. Lo curioso es que desde pequeña la han entrenado en artes marciales. Si su abuelo no piensa en nombrarla heredera, ¿por qué educar a su nieta de esa forma? Él y Miburo creen que ese viejo zorro de Kashiwazaki Neji no se ha resignado a perder su terreno, pero que la desafortunada muerte de los padres de su nieta son el principal impedimento para cederle su lugar a Misao.

Enciende un cigarro mientras observa cómo se ríen, se muestran algunas revistas y finalmente se alejan del lugar. En ese momento se levanta para tirar el envase de su té. Entonces se da cuenta que la chica de la trenza ha volteado y lo observa con interés. Las luces del parque se encienden, unos niños pasan corriendo con un balón en manos, una señora se aleja con su bebé en una carriola, es hora de moverse , volver a donde las sombras, fundiéndose con los grupos que regresan de su trabajo.

oooOooo

Regreso a casa, apuesto a que Tsunan sigue en el estudio, porque cuando se acerca el tiempo de entrega a todos les entra la obsesión. Tengo mucho que estudiar para el examen, el trabajo en la cafetería no estuvo tan mal, salvo por que mi molesta vecina estuvo por ahí.

Me dejo caer en el sillón y prendo la televisión mientras espero que el microondas termine de calentar mi cena. En lo que espero veo los menajes en mi móvil. Tengo invitaciones de unas chicas que frecuentan el café y un mensaje del jefe de _Il leone di Damsco_. Dice que considere trabajar una temporada von ellos, que me he vuelto popular con las chicas, que me ofrecerá un buen salario.

Un buen salario… el problema es que no siempre es compatible con los estudios, además, Kamatari, su barista es insufrible y su repostero, el chico pelirrojo cuyo nombre no recuerda, no es mal tipo, pero sus modales provincianos le irritan un poco, pero podría pasarlos por alto, porque los tiempos no están como para ponerse exigente. Repasa de nuevo el mensaje mientras se encamina de forma automática a su cena, que ya desprende el característico aroma del curry.

Regresa frente al televisor, están pasando la adaptación de un relato tradicional, al película ya está avanzada. No es que sea fanático del tema ni de las películas de época, una escena le llama la atención. Habla de la piel de una de las mujeres, decía que era pálida y que con cierta luz de la tarde le daban una tonalidad rojiza, como la de un zorro.

En ese momento la cámara enfocaba a la chica de la piel de zorro. Deja de comer, la chica tiene un perturbador parecido con su vecina, quizá unos 6 o 7 años mas joven, esos rasgos, esa mirada, no puede ser. Espera los comerciales para ver el nombre de la película. Llevado por la curiosidad prende el ordenador y busca la ficha técnica de la misma. En la lista de personajes figuraba

_Kitsune (2003_

_Coproducción: Japón- Corea_

_Cast_

Nagasawa Minoru... Mimori A.

_Nagasawa __Tôru ..._Kanzaki A.

_Kitsune_ ...Takani M.

Ueda Hatsume ...Yukishiro T.

Se preguntó si sería la misma persona. Pero desechó la idea. No, no podía tratarse de la misma persona. Regresó frente al televisor, la trama continua con la suegra irritante que insiste en conocer su linaje, la protagonista, el esposo que robó su piel para retenerla , la cámara de tesoros guardada por tres llaves donde la oculta. Hay un enfrentamiento, coreografías exageradas, escenarios demasiado coloridos y artificiales. Al final la protagonista consigue recuperar su piel y abandona la casa que habitó y se interna una vez más en el bosque, en busca de su libertad.

Sigue buscando en el sitio. La actriz que interpretó a K_itsune_ aparece en pequeñas producciones, unas más conocidas que otras, pero su rastro se pierde cinco años atrás. No hay nada. Los comentarios dicen que se retiró de los escenarios al comprometerse. Hay galerías de fotografías, imágenes de premier, sonríe, viste a la moda. Si, es la viva imagen de la gruñona de al lado , pero no hay más datos y lo demás lo conduce a blogs y foros especializados en celebridades y prensa del corazón que en estos momentos no tiene ganas de leer. Se hace tarde, Tsunan no regresa, la cena se acaba y se pregunta quién rayos es la vecina y que misterioso pasado se ocultaba tras la fachada de una mujer insufrible.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	3. A la deriva

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden.

Muchas gracias por sus review a : _**prinsesa**_ (^_^ grax), **_gabyhyatt_** (^_^ pronto aparecerá) y _**lunascorpio**_ (n_n muchas gracias, anotado).

Nos seguimos leyendo ^_^

* * *

Kitsune

III

* * *

Despierto cubierta de sudor. _Kitsune_, susurran en ese sueño. Hace tiempo no lo tenía. De nuevo fragmentos de lo que hoy no es nada. Bien decían que una relación tan intensa no podía durar. yo era demasiado joven y él... No es momento de hablar de eso. El reloj marca las 5:30 de la mañana, ya no puedo dormir. Tuve que desconectar la contestadora y el teléfono para dejar de escuchar los mensajes de Takeda.

Me arrepiento de haber borrado los primeros mensajes, serían evidencia si fuera a la policía, pero tengo medo, me siento asustada y me digo que en un par de días se le pasará y entonces…y entonces tendré un nuevo trabajo. Me incorporo y me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Sé que no volveré a conciliar el sueño y me pregunto por qué Takeda habrá comentado aquello. Se supone que casi nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera mi ex prometido.

Salgo de mi habitación y enciendo la luz de la cocina. En la mesa del comedor que está a obscuras están las copias de mi currículum. No es cosa de otro mundo. Pero de algo debe servirme. Afuera escucho como otros vecinos se incorporan. No puedo rendirme. Si, estar prometida con alguien como él, tan moderno para unas cosas, pero tan tradicionalista como lo es esta ciudad. Un choque entre oriente y occidente, nunca una fusión, como pretende que todos crean.

Me duele entender que solo me veía como la prometida-trofeo. Tardé tiempo en asimilarlo. Era tan feliz a su lado que no me importaba lo que dijera o hiciera. Pero un día eso terminó. No sé si fue casual u obra de alguien _bienintencionado_. No pude soportarlo más, por más que fingiera vivir en mundo perfecto, con todo lo que siempre habían soñado para mí, me di cuenta de que eso no era vida.

oooOooo

Después de entrenar un poco regreso a la habitación. Se hace tarde, debo de ser de los primeros en llegar al lugar. El jefe me ha informado sobre la lista de novedades y las sugerencias del dueño. Peor antes debo tomar un baño y desayunar un poco.

Es difícil entender que esto forma parte de lo que un día soñé, pero los sueños y la realidad no se llevan tan bien como querría. Pienso mientras entro a la ducha que lLa vida ha sido injusta, cuando te da una cosa te quita otra. Nos queríamos, pero no teníamos lo suficiente. Y ella soñaba con ir más lejos de lo que yo jamás había soñado. Dejo que el agua corra, el chorro de agua hirviendo hace sobresaltarme. Llevo demasiado tiempo ensimismado, no puedo seguir así. Debo seguir adelante. Lo prometí, no puedo rendirme aunque ella no esté a mi lado.

Salgo a toda prisa, el reloj indica que apenas si tengo tiempo. Me apresuro, no quiero llegar tarde. Debo verificar que todo lo que pedí llegue en buen estado, confirmar que sea de buena calidad o nuestros clientes lo notarán. Las frutas deben ser frescas y de buena calidad. Veo de reojo su fotografía.

- Hoy haré tu favorito – le digo antes de salir

Si, sonará tonto. Pero no saben lo feliz que me hace ver su imagen, aunque ella ya no esté, su sonrisa me hace sentir bien. Salgo a la calle. Solo unos cuantos vamos desfilando rumbo a nuestros trabajos. Entonces veo un cartel, otro y otro. Recuerdo cuando su rostro anunciaba ese perfume, aquella marca de ropa, recuerdo su expresión frente a las cámaras y cuando... Desearía que me anestesiaran para no sentirme tan terriblemente mal. Quizá por eso prefiero ese trabajo, me absorbe tanto que casi no pienso en ella. Pero así lo decidió y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

oooOooo

_Il Leone di Damasco_ era una de tantas cafeterías que puedes hallar en la ciudad. Quizá pueda quejarme amargamente que es ese toque occidental que rompe con el toque tradicional de la zona. No es muy grande, pero como queda cerca de la Academia U. es un negocio redondo.

- Has escuchado bien Sagara

- Si señor

- Las jovencitas que vienen a este local deben ser tratadas como princesas… cada mujer que pisa este sitio debe experimentar…

- Si, si, ya me sabía ese cuento, toda joven dama recibiría un trato digno de un miembro de la nobleza. Que nada de malas palabras, nada de ser bruscos, siempre gentiles, sonrientes y sobre todo no debía de olvidar ser amable por más desagradable o grosera que sea nuestro cliente. Bla, bla, bla…

- Y Sagara – hizo una pausa dramática – de preferencia nada de intercambios telefónicos

Sonreí, no era mi culpa que cuando era un eventual, continuamente las chicas me pidieran mi teléfono a mis o a mis compañeros.

- si no diré que no sea posible platicar con nuestras clientes, pero queremos evitarnos problemas a largo plazo… mientras porten el uniforme de _Il leone di Damasco_ deben seguir los ideales de Muley el Kadel – dijo señalando un cuadro que adornaba la pared principal del negocio –así que bienvenido a esta familia

- gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, no se arrepentirá

- eso espero

Sonrío. Créame no se arrepentirá.

- ¡a trabajar!

Hice una pequeña reverencia y me dirigí a las cocinas. El turno de la tarde estaba por empezar. Sonreí. En las cocinas Kamatari me observó de arriba abajo. Juro que sentí escalofríos al ver el mohín que hizo.

- Así que bienvenido Sagara

- Honjo

- Debes saber que tanto Himura como yo , esperamos que tus malos modales no afecten nuestro trabajo

- Es decir…

- Que no seas tan tosco, nuestras creaciones son obras de arte y como tales deben llegar a las mesas

- Genial

- Espero que algún día puedas encarnar los ideales de el Kadel – dijo desdeñoso

- ¡ustedes! – dijo de pronto Hiko abriendo la puerta - ¡dejen de platicar!, ¡Hay clientes esperando!

Kamatari se retiró con su café. Afuera el resto del personal iba de un lado a otro atendiendo solícitamente a nuestra selecta clientela.

- Sagara – dijo el chico pelirrojo

- ¿sí?

Esto es para la mesa 6 – dijo poniendo dos postres frente a mi – por favor no le hagas caso a Kamatari, no es mala persona, pero sigue envanecido porque ganó esa competencia de baristas de la que tanto hablaba.

- Ya decía… - dije imaginando - me caes bien, Himura , puedes llamarme Sano

- Kenshin –dijo él

- ¿qué?

- Himura Kenshin, hace tiempo nadie me llama Kenshin

- Perfecto Kenshin- dije mientras colocaba los postres de la mesa 6 en una charola

Me alegraba sentir que al menos a alguien le simpatizaba y que tal vez más adelante le podría preguntar sobre el dichoso Muley no se qué. La mesa 6 tenía a dos clientes habituales de la Academia U., las conocía desde hace tiempo, sabía que venían al menos un par de veces por semana.

- Entonces Jiya me dijo que tendría un nuevo instructor…

- Debes considerarte afortunada

- Ni tanto, seguramente es uno de sus amigos, un señor viejo, severo y matusalénico. tal y como lo son todos sus amigos….

- La otra reía.

- ¡pero es que Jiya me había prometido que él me enseñaría…!- calló cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí – ups...

Sospechaba que como muchas, estaban enamoradas de alguno de los chicos, pero aun no adivinaba cual. Pero ya lo sabría , la chica de la trenza era sumamente parlanchina, solo faltaba finar el oído un poco y lo sabría todo.

- Así que finalmente te aceptaron – dijo la chica de la trenza

- Así es señorita

- Me alegro por ti, ¿verdad Kaoru?

- ¡es genial! – dijo la chica de la cola de caballo mientras observaba los adornos, era un pay de queso y moras, cuidadosamente bañado con salsa de frutos rojos, adornado con moras y crema chantilly, tenía que admitirlo Kenshin era bueno en su trabajo

- ¿qué pasa? – dijo su acompañante

- Es tal lindo que da pena comerlo

- ¡exageras! – dijo Misao mientras probaba despreocupadamente un choux– como te decía hace un rato Jiya está molesto porque el director lo llamó de nuevo.

- ¿por la protesta?

- Si, dice que soy la líder de un grupo de alborotadores, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡no son capaces de verlo como una buena causa!

Me retiré en ese o mientras ellas se enfrascaban en su plática. Niñas, que aún no saben lo que les espera en la universidad, que sueñan con sus novios, que se quejan de sus padres y abuelos mientras beben litros de té y o café y se atiborran de pasteles. Tal vez fuera envidia lo que sentía, quizá porque no conocía ese tipo de vida, o…. no tuve tiempo de averiguarlo, ya había más pedidos que llevar a las mesas.

oooOooo

- Llegas tarde Misao – dice Okon con voz preocupada

- Es que estuve con Kao… - dice mientras deja los zapatos y le da un vistazo a un par que no conoce

- Te dijimos que llegaras temprano – dice Omasu

- Jiya no se va a enterar – dice dejando su mochila

- Misao - resuena hasta la entrada

- ¡demonios! – dice la chica viendo su reloj – voy abuelo

- Tenemos vistas

- Voy, ya voy – dice haciendo gestos a Okon y Omasu - ¿y bien?

Ellas solo sonríen. Misao sospecha que algo traman y se apresura a ir a la habitación donde escucha a su abuelo. El Shoji está corrido. Solo puede ver las siluetas de su abuelo y del invitado. Su silueta me dice que es más alto, joven y corpulento que el abuelo, esa mezcla de tabaco y loción fina le intrigan. Peroya se las arreglará. Ya lo ha decidido si le cae mal le hará la vida imposible, si no, le perdonará la vida. Sonríe. Todavía lleva el uniforme porque ya no le dio tiempo de cambiarse

- ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante Misao

- Lo siento abuelo, estaba…

- Después me contarás, como verás tenemos visitas

Corre la puerta. Hay un extraño alto y apuesto, como salido de una predicción de una adivina o de una comedia de Woody Allen. Se inclina respetuosamente. Si, la tomaron por sorpresa, no era lo que esperaba. Pero su mente le dice que lo han visto antes, aquel día, en el kiosko. Era él, la misma silueta.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Misao – dice muy serio

Al escuchar el timbre de su voz sus ojos se iluminan. No puede ser.

- ¿Aoshi sama? – dice mientras trata de asimilarlo

Pero no sonríe, como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña. La mira fijamente. Se pregunta por qué la mira de esa manera, tal vez es porque llegó tarde, hay una tetera casi vacía y restos de aperitivos frente a ellos. Sigue viéndola así, teme que no sea lo que esperaba se siente incómoda. Aoshi, aquel chico que jugaba con ella. Lo recuerda serio y amable, no sabe bien que pensar del hombre en que se ha convertido.

- Me alegro que por fin llegues , te presento a tu nuevo instructor

- ¿qué?

En ese momento Misao tiene claro lo que quiere: 1.- hablar cuanto antes con Kaoru; 2.- si va a ser su instructor , es… increíble, por los chicos sabe que ha viajado mucho y conoce muchas técnicas, que ha ganado algunos torneos, ¡entrenarla!; 3.- es increíble, como esa promesa que hicieran hace, pero, ¿ justo ahora? , ¿No será que Jiya lo hizo a propósito?, ¿cómo cuando fue esa misión durante el campamento o esa loca práctica antes de semestrales? Además le acaban de llamar la atención por organizar una protesta frente a la cafetería de la academia, ¿no habrá gato encerrado? y 4.-….

- Misao, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Lo siento Jiya

- Te decía que Aoshi estará una temporada con nosotros, además nos ayudará un poco con el restaurante, ya sabes, contabilidad y asesoría sobre las nuevas tendencias en té e…

Su mente se desconecta de nuevo. Automáticamente queda descartado el hablar por teléfono con Kaoru. Pero la noticia es tan importante que debe comunicarse cuanto antes. Esto debe terminar porque debe enviarle un mensaje, un correo…no, mejor tratar de hablar con Aoshi. ¡Está hecha un lio!

- Misao

- Si

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¡perfectamente Jiya! - dice sonrojándose

- Te decía que celebraremos en la cena…

- Bien –dice poniéndose de pie – debo ir a cambiarme

Se incorpora, hace una reverencia y sale corriendo a la cocina donde Okon y Omasu esperan su reacción. Ella toma su mochila y corre a su habitación mientras envía un mensaje de texto a su mejor amiga. Aoshi está de regreso, apenas si puede creerlo.

oooOooo

Saliendo del trabajo muero de hambre. Si, sé qué pensarán que con tanto postre debería estar mal de la cabeza. Pero la verdad es que se me antoja algo salado. Paso a un puesto de soba y pido otra orden para llevar. Apuesto a que Tsunan no ha probado bocado y llegará con hambre de león a arrasar con todo, si no es que comió algo de regreso. En ese caso tendré que sacrificarme y devorar otro delicioso plato de fideos.

De regreso al edificio todo luce como siempre, excepto que desde lejos veo como mi loca vecina saca un ramo de rosas por la puerta de la entrada y lo deja caer ruidosamente sobre el bote de la basura. Sale dos veces más. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que peleó con alguien y ese alguien le envía flores para reconciliarse.

Me acerco, me reconoce y trata de fingir que no pasa nada y vuelve a entrar al edificio. Ahora se dirige al buzón. Vaya. Por lo visto la chica es conocida, si así está su buzón, no quiero imaginar su cuenta de correo.

- La basura se separa

- ¿qué?

- cerámica , plásticos y orgánicos van en botes distintos

- Metete en tus asuntos cabeza de pollo

- No deberías desperdiciarlas – dijo mirando de reojo los botes – puede que no recibas de esas nunca más

- Cabeza de pollo – dice entre dientes

_- Kitsune_ – sale de mi boca

- ¡eres un idiota! – dice dejándome en el recibidor mientras corre a las escaleras correo en mano.

oooOooo

_Kitsune_. Cierro de un portazo. _Kitsune_. Es un vecino insoportable. _Kitsune_. Ni siquiera la señora que vivía en el departamento anterior era tan horripilante. _Kitsune_. No tiene por que meterse en mi vida. _Kitsune_. ¡por qué esa palabra!. _Kitsune_, no debería ocuparla a la ligera, sobretodo no comprende lo que significa. _Kitsune_, mi madición, _Kitsune_, la que me perseguirá por siempre.

Las cartas que atiborraron mi buzón esta mañana son de Takeda. Debería tirarlas, pero al menos es prueba que puedo llevar a la policía si sigue molestando. De nuevo escucho la contestadora. La habitación ya luce un poco más ordenada, solamente me falta acomodar unas cajas que finalmente trajeron hace unas horas y todo tendrá un orden. Las plantas junto a la ventana, el sofá frente al televisor, el librero al lado de la entrada, el revistero junto al sillón que da a la entrada.

_Usted tiene 18 mensajes…. Mensaje número 1… Megumi, sé que estás ahí, responde a mis llamados o…- _Escucho el principio de los primeros 8, Takeda de nuevo, no me molesto en escuchar nada completo, esto va de mal en peor.

_Mensaje número 9…Meg…me acabo de enterar que terminaste con el pesado de tu ex y también he escuchado que buscas un nuevo trabajo. Te dije que Takeda no era de fiar, Meg, sabes que te espero, que hay quien moriría porque estuvieras en sus anuncios y de hecho tengo un par de propuestas de trabajo que te interesarían, no te hagas del rogar. Vamos Meg, háblame, sabes bien que te ayudaré. Sabes dónde encontrarme. Vamos… aunque sea para tomar un café por los viejos tiempos…_

Escucho el mensaje de nuevo. Regresar. Después de lo que pasó no parece una idea descabellada. En vista del éxito que he tenido con el currículum o más bien ridículum llevado a decenas de oficinas, no sería mala idea hablarle. Nos conocemos, pero sería la historia de nunca acabar. Y no estoy segura querer regresar. Sigo escuchando el resto de los mensajes que se mezclan entre llamadas aparentemente amistosas de algunas conocidas, amenazas de Takeda y un número equivocado. Necesito una señal, algo que me haga sentir que no voy a la deriva.

* * *

¿ se inclinan por algún _ship_ en particular? ^_^

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	4. Stray sheep, stray sheep

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que por favor no me demanden, ya que ese fic fue hecho por diversión.

Agradezco los comentarios de _**Gabyhyatt**_ (n_n _Et moi aussi_!), _**L**__**unascorpio**_ (Muchas gracias por el comentario. Ahora que lo dices...es cierto n_n u con menos personajes fluye de otra manera. Ok, en lista ^_^) y Foko (n_n ).

Nos seguimos leyendo. XP

* * *

**Kitsune**

**IV**

* * *

Megumi revisa su agenda. Quedaron de verse por la tarde en un pequeño restaurante del centro de la ciudad, uno de esos sitios donde las reservaciones se agotaron hace meses. Sospecha que su ex agente sabía de su situación y que la ha seguido pasó a paso. Lo cual le molesta y le tranquiliza. Sabe que jamás volverá a tener una vida normal, hace tiempo lo sabía, aceptarlo es el problema. _Todo tiene un precio en esta vida, querida_. Sí, todo tiene un precio. Escucha que llaman de nuevo. Es el dueño del edificio. Viene seguido de un repartidor. En estos momentos la pequeña sala de su casa está llena de arreglos florales, unos del obsesivo Takeda, otros de unos amigos y conocidos.

- Es muy popular señorita Takani – dice el dueño – le traigo dos arreglos más y esta caja que acaba de llegar.

- Gracias señor Oibore y disculpe la molestia – dice tomando el paquete alargado

- No es molestia querida

La puerta se cierra y se queda en una habitación llena de flores. Sonríe, piensa que es como en los viejos tiempos. Se acerca, ve algunas tarjetas, hay nombres que conoce, otros que en su vida había escuchado. La última caja es de ex. La abre temerosa, en espera de un ramo de clásicas rosas negras por la ruptura. Descubre unas rosas rojas y una nota.

_Meg:_

_Aún estamos a tiempo._

_En unos días regresaré, entonces hablaremos_

Ni soñarlo. Dice mientras cierra la caja. No está tan desesperada para querer regresar. Mira el reloj. Esta a muy buen tiempo. En su cama descansan distintos modelos que puede lucir esa noche. Indecisa toma uno y empieza a probárselos uno a uno frente al espejo.

**oooOooo**

Tsunan Tsukioka, silencioso como de costumbre se inclina sobre el restirador para acabarlos detalles de la siguiente lámina antes de escanearla y darle color. Sanosuke no lo sabe, es un proyecto que hace tiempo rondaba en su cabeza, su opera prima que espera mostrar al editor tan pronto esté acabada. Tiene la esperanza de que si tiene éxito le permitirá independizarse de su mangaka y tener un espacio propio en la revista. Sabe que la competencia es grande y está poniendo lo mejor de sí para que el producto tenga éxito.

Lleva semanas diseñando los prototipos de los protagonistas y no fue sino hasta que desayunó con la nueva vecina que tuvo claro como sería la chica de su proyecto. Él sabe quién es ella, pero no le ha dicho nada a su amigo. Fue un acuerdo al que legaron.

Ella es la protagonista de una película de culto, pero dada la influencia de Hollywood y la gran cantidad de material que reciben y teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de actores que salen y entran de la escena, la volubilidad del público, no le extraña que a estas alturas casi nadie la reconozca. Tal vez sea el poco maquillaje, tal vez que su cabello luce distinto y trata de aparentar ser una mujer normal.

Sano no la traga. Tiene la vaga idea de que es algo conocida, pero nada más. A su amigo le ocupan más sus entrenamientos, las clases, su trabajo y las esporádicas reuniones con sus amigos, a las que termina arrastrándolo. El no se explica cómo después de tanta fiesta se las arregla para equilibrar carrera, entrenamientos y trabajo, pero así lo hace.

Se detiene a ver la hoja completa. No está mal. El protagonista observa desde las sombras como la esposa de su maestro se despoja de su kimono, en ese momento las grullas escapan del dibujo y vuelan por la habitación. Está tan asombrado que no se da cuenta de que la mujer lo descubre, se acerca y se acerca cautelosamente a él…

- Tsunan, ya no hay nada en el refrigerador y te tocaba hacer las compras

- Estoy ocupado – dice cubriendo con un brazo la escena

- Bien, pero a la próxima te tocan dos ocasiones seguidas – dice su amigo alejándose

- si –dice volviendo al boceto

La esposa de maestro es parecida a Megumi. Una bella mujer que hechiza todo el hombre que la ve. Por eso siempre debe permanecer aislada, solo trata con mujeres, se dedica a curar, pero envía a sus ayudantes para evitar problemas. Ella cree que es afortunada al ser la esposa de un diestro espadachín, porque ya ha habido muchos campos regados con sangre por su causa y no quiere ver más. Por eso se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a curar a otros.

Pero todo el que quiere hablar con ella debe hablar a través de un biombio. Todos han escuchado de su legendaria belleza, pero solo la conocen por dibujos. Los alumnos del maestro han llegado a dudar que realmente sea tan bella, piensan que es más un truco para que su maestro consiga adversarios de buen nivel. Por eso hacen una apuesta. Uno de ellos decide aventurarse al ala donde habita para espiarla y ver si los rumores son ciertos.

Es entonces que el discípulo descubre a la mujer más bella que su mente habría podido imaginar. Espera a que sus actividades terminen, la sigue a sus habitaciones privadas, teniendo en cuenta de que si maestro lo descubre será expulsado del lugar. Se introduce en la casa y llega hasta a la habitación donde la mujer sequita su kimono y lo exhibe frente a una lámpara. Después de hacer unos pases las grullas de su estampado empiezan a cobrar vida y empiezan a volar por la habitación.

- ¡Tsunan!

- ¡qué!

- Te llaman

El dibujante se aleja de la lámina y toma el auricular. Escucha las indicaciones, que al editor no le gustó una parte, que tienen que volver a armar la escena. Que es bella, pero no muy comercial. Si entiende. Cuelga, ve sus bocetos y los guarda para tratar de retomar la escena de acuerdo a los requerimientos de la revista.

**oooOooo**

Placeres culpables. Los postres se han vuelto uno de los placeres culpables desde hace un tiempo para Kaoru Kamiya. No es que sea amante de la pastelería fina. De hecho le importaba un rábano antes de descubrir _Il Leone di Damasco _y al misterioso pelirrojo que se encarga de crear los postres mas deliciosos que ha probado su paladar.

Misao la sigue, porque tiene curiosidad como acabará todo esto. La pastelería se ha hecho famosa por sus apuestos empleados. No hay chica en la academia que no haya venido o no tome fotografía de alguno de ellos. De hecho hay un sitio donde reúnen las galerías de cada uno de ellos. Misao sonríe, pero no dice nada. Cuando le preguntan cuál es su favorito ella simplemente dice que su corazón está en otro sitio. Sonríe de forma enigmática y todos piensan que quizá se trata de algún chico de otro colegio, porque Misao es bastante popular.

Kaoru disfruta de un parfait cuidadosamente adornado, Misao degusta una taza de té blanco con pastas. Kaoru es una de tantas fans del pelirrojo, ella piensa que es más un _crush_, algo pasajero. Se sonroja al imaginar con cuanto cuidado han preparado sus alimentos. Misao en cambio no le da tanta importancia. Son las 4:30 de la tarde, la alarma de un reloj suena, Misao se disculpa con su amiga, dice que tiene entrenamiento. Kaoru sonríe, se quedará un poco más. La chica de ojos aguamarina toma su mochila, se detiene para recibir un pedido que le hicieron en casa.

Y mientras la kendoka se queda soñando, su amiga se apresura a regresar a casa. Ella no lo sabe, pero en esos momentos Aoshi Shinomori da por concluidas sus labores de revisión de las finanzas del local y se dirige a su habitación. Donde muda su traje formal por un atuendo más adecuado para el entrenamiento. Se viste con cuidado, pasa por la cocina y pregunta si han visto a Misao. Okon y Omasu dicen a duo que no, pero que no tarda, que ella siempre está en casa a la hora del té. Aoshi simplemente asiente y sale en dirección del saloncito familiar habilitado para tomar té.

Misao llega tranquilamente, Okon y Omasu le hacen notar que se tardó mucho. Ella les entrega la bolsa con el sello de _Il Leone di Damasco. _Ellas la toman mientras Misao corre a cambiarse. Cinco minutos antes de que sean las cinco de la tarde se encuentra fuer a de la habitación donde espera Aoshi. Lleva un juego de té blanco de porcelana con adornos azules y una simpática caja metálica con ideogramas chinos ilustrada con un estilizado dibujo de flor de jazmín.

- Aoshi sama – dice - es hora de su té

- Pasa – dicen dese el otro lado

Primero la hora del té, después meditación y al final entrenamiento. No hay mejor hora del día para que una ninja en ciernes, que practicar lo que ha aprendido que al caer la noche. La hora del té la disfruta, la meditación no tanto, pero en entrenamiento con Shinomori es lo que vale la pena.

Hay de placeres culpables a placeres culpables.

oooOooo

Llega puntual a la cita. Viste un pequeño suéter negro que hace juego con un discreto vestido color marfil con aplicaciones de encaje color negro que hacen juego con sus zapatos. A diferencia de otros días luce el cabello recogido, la gente se vuelve al verla pasar, su perfume deja una sutil estela por donde pasa. Da el nombre de su acompañante e inmediatamente la conducen al privado.

- Tanto tiempo si vernos Meg

- Ella sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- No pareces muy animada

-Han sido días…. complicados - dice mirando a otros comensales

- Comprendo, entonces…te animaré hablando de negocios

- Escucho

Rápidamente llega un mesero, dice que la cena estará en unos minutos, les ofrece la carta de vinos y enciende las velas. Ella nota la mirada de envidia que le dirige a su agente. A continuación él saca un paquete que guardaba su lado. Ella lo observa, él le dice que lo abra, que es la nueva propuesta que tiene para ella. Mientras desenvuelve descubre un libro de pasta blanca con un macizo de flores en la portada. El apellido del autor y el título le hacen abrir los ojos. Su ex agente sonríe.

_- Stray sheep, stray sheep_ – murmura

Sus dedos buscan rápidamente en el libro sus palabras. Recuerda que una vez alguien le leyó ese pasaje de ese mientras estaba en la cama. Era invierno, apenas empezaba a brillar como modelo para una revista de moda y le habían ofrecido algunos papeles menores. No recuerda de que hablaban, pero recuerda la expresión de su acompañante al saltar de la cama, cuando le dice que espere y se interna en la obscuridad dejándola desconcertada entre las sábanas de lino egipcio.

Regresa leyendo en voz alta, puede escuchar su voz profunda y bien templada, termina el pasaje en que el protagonista llega a ver a su amada posando para el retrato. Él le dice que le gustaría hacer una sesión de fotos en la que ella recree la imagen del lienzo. Ella recuerda haber dicho que era una locura, capricho de un amante de las novelas de la era Meiji. Después besa sus cabellos, le hace cosquillas mientras murmura _Stray sheep, stray sheep_. Ríen, se besan…. El aroma de la cena la trae de vuelta a la realidad.

- quieren para que interpretes a Mineko y esa sola es la primera de las propuestas…

Escucha atentamente sus planes, con una sonrisa a medias. La cena transcurre tranquilamente, todavía pasan a un bar a tomar unas copas, el se ofrece a llevarla de regreso, ella dice que no, prefiere tomar un carro. La acompaña hasta un sitio. Se despiden con un beso en la mejilla. Al subirse al taxi ahoga un suspiro. Tenía que ser justamente esa historia piensa tomando en sus manos el libro.

oooOooo

Hajime Saito inspecciona su nueva oficina. El traslado no es casual, no, no tiene que ver con la misión de Aoshi. Es cosa suya. Hace tiempo lleva siguiendo la pista, es un hombre que sabe que ha hecho daño a la sociedad, pero desgraciadamente no puede probarlo. Saca un cigarro de su bolsillo y enciende mientras el sol se pone en el horizonte.

Su esposa está un poco molesta, pero fue cosa suya, tiene las pruebas de que se encuentra justamente ahí. La idea del traslado no la hace feliz, lo bueno es que sus hijos mayores se han independizado y solo el pequeño está en casa. Tokio le ha dicho que lo deje ir, que ya parece que padece el síndrome de Javert. Suelta una bocanada de humo. Puede que sea tan obsesivo como el célebre policía de Hugo, pero él no persigue a un escurridizo hombre que robó un pan, sino a un peligroso asesino que por años ha infringido la ley. Además, su vida es muy distinta a la del cuadrado inspector Javert, le dijo, la tiene a ella y a sus hijos y esa es una gran diferencia.

Tokio le dijo que prácticamente es lo mismo, que los dos están obsesionados con atrapar al único caso que no han podido resolver. Saito gruñe, pero ahí están. Ciudad nueva, casa nueva, comisaría nueva y la copia del viejo expediente abierto en su flamante oficina. Otra bocanada de humo. Afuera se escucha el ruido de su secretaria al teléfono y el ruido de policías, infractores, víctimas y familiares esperando su turno para que la justicia llegue a todos. Como debe ser, piensa, mientras aplasta la colilla del cigarro.

oooOooo

Madrugada.

Sanosuke entra con pasos suaves y ligeros al departamento. La fiesta en el bar con sus amigos no estuvo nada mal. Lo bueno de esas noches es que tienen la noche segura. Los dejó a la tercera ronda y se fue con una chica con acento de Kyushu de anchas caderas. Antes de media noche disfrutaba de su compañía en la oscuridad del departamento. Ni siquiera recuerda su nombre, solo recuerda que estaba guapa y que tiene novio. Se despidió de ella con el sabor a sandía en los labios y ganas de contrastar su aventura con la de Tsunan.

Cuándo está a punto de subir las escaleras escucha como la puerta se abre, reconoce la voz de su vecina, así que alguien más también salió de fiesta, piensa sonriendo. Entonces unos gritos le llaman la atención. Suena a un forcejeo, es la voz de la chica de al lado. Su política es no meterse en vidas ajenas, preocupado regresa en sus pasos. Hay un hombre que forcejea con su vecina, sin pensarlo mucho sale en su defensa.

Ella se ve asustada. Él le suelta un puñetazo al hombre, escucha como algo cruje mas allá de sus nudillos. Después le grita a sujeto que se vaya, que se aleje de ella o se las verá con él. El hombre grita y lo mira iracundo, la sangre mancha su camisa y se aleja lanzando maldiciones. Acto seguido entra tomando por el hombro a Megumi. Suben las escaleras, no la deja sino hasta que están frente a la puerta de su departamento. Entonces nota que ella esta temblando.

Le pregunta si se siente bien. Ella dice que no. Le pide sus llaves, ella se las da y la acompaña a su habitación. El olor a flores le llega de golpe. No sabía que fuera tan popular. No hay espacio en la sala. Cierra la puerta y la conduce hasta el sitio donde sabe que está la cocina. Ella se sienta y el busca rápidamente en la alacena, saca una caja de té, saca una taza y la hierve en el microondas.

Su vecina solloza. Le pregunta si conoce al tipo de abajo, ella dice que si, el pregunta si es su ex. Ella niega y murmura que era su antiguo jefe, que desde hace días la acosa. Él le pregunta si ya fue a denunciarlo a la policía. Ella dice que no, que tiene miedo de que le vaya a hacer daño porque vive sola. El guarda silencio. El microondas indica que ya está listo. Saca una bolsa de té y agrega el agua en otro recipiente.

Beben té en la cocina. Ella se ve desencajada, dejó su monedero y un libro en la mesa. Un macizo de flores rojas en la portada. Sanshiro. No le dice nada en especial. Es un regalo murmura ella, su siguiente trabajo. Él le pregunta si le gustaría hablar con su familia, con amigos o con alguien más. Ella niega, dice que rompió relaciones con su familia al momento que dejó el apartamento de su ex prometido. Guarda silencio. El insiste que vaya a la policía, ella dice que no, no puede, metería en problemas a alguien más y es lo último que quiere.

Guarda silencio y la observa. No entiende. Pero no es su vida. Bosteza y dice que es mejor que se vaya y la deje descansar. Ella le dice que sería recomendable poner ese puño en agua tibia con sal. Sanosuke se vuelve y la observa de nuevo. Megumi murmura gracias. El dice que no fue nada y se dirige a la puerta. Mientras se aleja, Megumi observa el signo en su espalda.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	5. Esa clase de mujer

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Agradezco sus amables comentarios a **_Prinsesa _**(**^_^** grax) y L_**unascorpio**_ (_**n_n**_).

Nos seguimos leyendo

* * *

**Kitsune**

**V**

* * *

Megumi camina de un lado a otro de la sala. No quedan rastros de los adornos de flores que recibió por su regreso. Pero hay un montón de scripts que le trajo su agente. Hay quienes esperaban la oportunidad, el material es diverso y en medio de todo eso la carta. Takeda sigue con su empeño, dice que tiene pruebas y que si no acepta verse con él enviará la evidencia a quien si le importe, tal vez a unas revistas del corazón o a alguien que pueda desheredarla. Furiosa da más vueltas, tira algunos de los scripts, se enfurece. Pero se detiene. Es la culpa la que no la dejará en paz.

Saca su agenda y toma el teléfono. Después de tres tonos contesta su agente. Le dice que es temprano y ella empieza a hablar rápidamente sin permitirle hacer un comentario sobre el tiempo o la hora. El la escucha y le dice que no es nada, que el asunto se arreglará, que tenga paciencia y confíe en él. Ella insiste, él decide cambiar el tema y le pregunta por los scripts, ella le contesta vagamente sobre los temas y la prueba de vestuario. Él la tranquiliza, le dice que sería bueno salir de la ciudad unos días, que así estará despejada, que cuando regrese todo estará bien. Cuelga, pero la sensación de angustia aun permanece en ella.

Se muerde los labios. No es su culpa, se dice, _él_ también tuvo su dosis de culpa, pero puede ir tranquilo por la vida y no comprende cómo puede ser posible. Ella era demasiado joven, estaba encaprichada, no midió las consecuencias, jamás pensó que todo terminaría así. Ni en sus más terribles pesadillas. Por eso aceptó rápidamente la propuesta de su ex prometido, por eso aceptó ser una muerta en vida y hacer feliz a su familia. Pero hasta el momento no comprende, por qué ella insiste en cargar toda la culpa y él no.

Ve el reloj. Tal vez esté a tiempo de salir de la ciudad. Va a su habitación a improvisar una maleta, puede tomar un taxi que la lleve a la estación y será el final del asunto. Pero sabe que ni aún viajando al rincón más remoto de China olvidará todo. Afuera se escucha como el vecino sale corriendo, de nuevo se le hace tarde, sabe que el otro chico, el dibujante salió hace mas demedia maleta está abierta y no se decide que hacer.

oooOooo

El entrenador no le creyó que accidentalmente golpeó una pared porque estaba furioso, por tal motivo está suspendido por 15 días del equipo, además había puesto en duda su participación en el grupo en las siguientes competencias y qué decir de su beca. Hace tiempo que la situación no se veía tan mal. Eso se ganaba por rescatar chicas bonitas de hombres que las molestaban murmuraba camino al trabajo.

Kenshin decora los pasteles que están en unas rejillas haciendo dibujos que les gustan a sus clientes mientras espera que salga la siguiente hornada de galletas. El movimiento en la cocina continúa. Hay una fiesta de cumpleaños de unas chicas de uniforme verde en un extremo y hace rato lo están esperando murmura su jefe. Sano se apresura a cambiar su atuendo. No es que llegue tarde, sino que esas chiquillas latosas llegan siempre temprano. Trata de sonreír, pero en estos momentos no puede. La beca es importante. De nuevo todo es culpa de su tonta vecina.

Kamatari está encantado, platica con unas chicas que le dicen que envidian su piel, que parece la e cierto actor que actúa en el teatro Kabuki. Sonríe, improvisa un fragmento y recibe aplausos de su concurrencia, dicen que dado su talento, tal vez no sería mala idea probar algo tan refinado. Todos ríen.

De nuevo le dicen que ya lo esperan. Termina de acomodarse la corbata, le da al espejo su mejor sonrisa y sale raudo por el siguiente pedido. En un extremo Misao y Kaoru observan al grupo de la chica del cumpleaños. Son escandalosas, atraen la atención de toda la concurrencia y tan pronto Sanosuke se acerca a su mesa lo asalta una lluvia de flashes. Kaoru se encoje de hombros, Misao se imagina a Sano como estrella de rock, aunque jamás le ha escuchado cantar una nota. Sonríe mientras su imaginación le hace soñar con Aoshi modelando un traje italiano.

oooOooo

Megumi está en la cocina, las luces apagadas, bebe un vaso de vino tinto que guardaba en el refrigerador mientras recuerda aquella apuesta. No es que ella acostumbrara a apostar, lo que sucedía es que estaba cansada que siempre la dejaran atrás, porque era laque siempre seguía las reglas y a las otras les chocaba, decían que lo hacía por sentirse superior y la única forma de demostrarles que no era tan cuadrada era aceptando.

Ella no quería ir a la fiesta, pero era obligación del reparto. Tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus amigas con el maquillaje. Fue Yumi la que tuvo la idea de que se pusiera ese vestido rojo que le quedaba como guante y no el aburrido vestido color malva que había elegido. Aun recuerda las risas burlonas cuando se los mostró. El vestido de Yumi le incomodaba, se sentía desnuda, trataba de estirarlo en vano, hizo que más de uno se volteara a verla, era una sensación a la que aún no se habituaba

Las chicas esperaban junto al bar, reían, pero ella no tomaba mucho, no estaba acostumbrada. Entonces empezaron los retos. Una se había subido cantar al karaoke desafinando terriblemente y la habían tenido que bajar del escenario; otra le había robado un botón a tal actor; otra mas había puesto celosa a la novia de tal productor y ahora le tocaba su turno. Yumi le dijo que era tan mojigata que no se atrevía a robar un beso a un hombre que estaba de espaldas. Se sentía mareada, porque cada reto era una ronda, no estaba segura de poder cumplir el reto, pero antes de que terminara de hablar ella ya estaba en camino.

Parecía más joven de lo que en realidad era, era guapo, al menos Yumi tenía buen gusto. No podía quedar atrás de su insufrible compañera de reparto. El bebía sake caliente, ella se sentó junto a él, pero él no le prestó atención, casi podía sentir las miradas de las chicas en su espalda. Fue entonces que envalentonada le susurró que si podía invitarle un poco. El asintió, entonces ella se acercó y lo besó, parte del sake pasó a su boca, la garganta le quemó, pero ella siguió bebiendo , ese hombre que en un principio había dudado había empezado a besarla. A ella le gustó. El sonrió y le invitó una copa. Siguieron así tres, cinco, siete tragos. Después le susurró que tal vez deberían de seguir en un sitio más privado.

Entraron en un automóvil que venía por él y en el interior se siguieron besando. El dirigió sus dedos al cierre lateral del vestido, su cara se sumergía en su escote mientras su otra mano exploraba su entrepierna. El auto se detuvo, estaban en un sitio a kilómetros del sitio del evento. Ella sintió el frio y trató de cubrirse. Él la tomó de la mano y la guió mientras seguía besándola y murmurándole al oído frases dulces. Después todo se volvía confuso, como si fuera una imagen de una película apresurada. Recordaba caricias, mordiscos, besos, gritos y jadeos.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con una resaca tremenda, el sol ya había salido, estaba desnuda. Su ropa no estaba en el lugar y apenas si podía tenerse en pie. Sabía que había pasado una noche salvaje como las que Yumi describía con pelos y señales. Trató de incorporarse. Se sentía apenada y desconcertada por su desnudez, hasta que sintió como la cubrían con una bata afelpada.

- Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en años

- ¿qué? – dijo desconcertada

- la hermosa y delicada hija de los Takani, siempre me pregunté como y cuando florecería

Ella lo reconoció en el acto. Hace tiempo lo había visto en periódicos, en noticas, en entrevistas… era el cuarto esposo de alguien que conocía, amigo de los Takani y lo habían invitado para asesorar a la producción de la serie en la que participaría.

- ¡tú!

- Descuida Meg, no les diré nada, soy un caballero y…

Ella guardó silencio. Recordó lo terrible que se sintió el día en que se enteró que iba a casarse con otra mujer, que por cierto ya se había divorciado algunas veces antes. No le parecía justo, le gustaba desde hace tiempo. Torpemente le había confesado su amor antes de la boda, pero él le había dicho que era muy joven, que lo que sentía no era lo que creía. Lloró por mucho tiempo su rechazo. El se veía nervioso.

- Escucha, sé que en el pasado, se que yo, tú… -se mordió la lengua - tu ropa tardará un poco…

- La ropa puede esperar – dijo mientras dejaba que la bata se deslizara, ponía sus manos en su cuello y lo besaba. El había sonreído y la había tomado de la cintura. Que le importaba a ella que tuviera mujer, si por ese día sería solo de ella.

Eso fue el inicio de una historia que no debió ocurrir. Tanto que criticaba Yumi y sus amigas y terminó siendo como ellas., quizá peor. Pensó mientras daba otro trago de vino. Afuera se escuchaban los golpes en la puerta. Sabía quién era, Shougo de Amakusa, su ex prometido. Que había terminando en esa historia bizarra por azares del destino.

- Vamos Meg… sé que estás ahí

- Pero ella seguía en la cocina. No tenía intenciones de abrir

Sé que podemos arreglarlo todo, tus padres está preocupados, dicen que tampoco le devuelves las llamadas, Meg…al menos dime por qué dices que terminó lo nuestro.

oooOooo

Aoshi salió del Aoyia. Todos dormían. Su misión era asesinar a un informante al que se la había ido la lengua. Era el responsable de que asesinaran tres de los suyos y ese crimen no podía quedar impune, esas eran las órdenes superiores.

Se movió por las calles, hace días venía siguiéndolo. Trabajaba en un pequeño despacho de contabilidad. Las cosas no habían ido muy bien, tenía deudas y por eso había hablado. La información que poseía era importante para unos y sabía bien lo que le pasaría si la vendía a mejor postor. Era como una llave de la que fluían rumores, Miburo había dicho que era tiempo de cerrar esa llave. El se limitaba a obedecer órdenes.

Sabía que era adicto al juego. Así que lo siguió a una conocida casa que ocultaba un pequeño casino. Las apuestas eran importantes. Aoshi no tuvo problemas. Esperó pacientemente en las sombras, observó como la suerte favoreció a aquel hombre y después le abandonó dejándole sin un centavo. No le extrañaría que las cuentas no le salieran, reunir grandes sumas de dinero y el vicio no era algo aconsejable.

El trabajo fue sencillo, se limitó a abrirle la garganta. Lo encontrarían al día siguiente, cerca de un oscuro callejón frecuentado por gente del bajo mundo. Probablemente lo hallarían sin cartera ni zapatos, por lo cual su identificación tardaría un tiempo. De regreso a Aoyia notó que había alguien despierto. No prendió la luz, pero se mantuvo apartado.

- ¿Aoshi –sama? - escuchó

- ¿Misao?

- ¿qué hace levantado a estas horas?

- no podía dormir, ¿y tú?

- Escuché un ruido…pensé que…

- Bajé por agua, regresa a tu habitación

- Está bien Aoshi –sama – dijo bostezando

Escuchó que la chica de ojos aguamarina se alejaba y él se apresuró a regresar a sus habitaciones. Ocultó su ropa de trabajo, fue al baño. Necesitaba darse una ducha y hacer una limpieza extrema. No podía dejar seña alguna en ningún lado.

oooOooo

Un vecino se encargaba de diseñar los bocetos de la siguiente parte de la historia. Desde hace semanas tenía la continuación en mente, pero el trabajo y las modificaciones de la manga le habían impedido dibujarlo. Había alguien que no dejaba de llamar a la puerta de su vecina y como no quería meterse en problemas se puso sus audífonos, mientras sus dedos buscaban nerviosamente una melodía de su aparato de música.

Lo bueno de dibujar, era que el tiempo pasaba volando. Lo malo es que no se enteraba que su compañero de piso había llegado y llevaba varios minutos llamándolo. No notó que había llegado hasta que el quitaron uno de los audífonos.

- Tsunan, ya está la cena

- Voy

- Llevo rato diciéndolo

- estaba concentrado

- más bien perdido en tu mundo

Tsunan se levantó, observó que pronto tendría que comprar mas material, su historia crecía lentamente. Ya había pasado la escena del encuentro de los protagonistas, ahora necesitaba ver algunas de las prácticas de su amigo para hacer bocetos de otros personajes y claro está de las peleas . Finalmente se dirigió a la cocina, Sanosuke se veía cansado, por lo visto le había dado tiempo de bañarse y acomodar los platos. Probablemente se habría acabado el agua caliente pensó disgustado.

- ¿pasa algo?

-Cuando llegué había un tipo enfrente

- Por eso me puse los audífonos

- preguntó por la vecina

- ¿Ah sí?

- Quería saber si estaba bien

- ¿qué le dijiste?

- Que casi no la veo

- Parece que siempre está ocupada

- si

- ¿sabes?, me gustaría saber qué clase de mujer es en realidad

Tsunan sonrió . Pero no dijo nada, no quería arruinar la cena y moría de hambre. Esa noche cenarían arroz y guisados aderezados con Kimchi, seguramente habría pasado por aquel local de comida coreana donde trabajó al iniciar su carrera. No se quejó. Hace tiempo añoraba esa sazón.

- ¿sabes Tsunan? Me gustaría conocerla un poco más

- no sabes lo que pides

- ¿por qué no?, es gruñona, pero es guapa...además estar rodeado de puras niñas resulta un poco monótono

- Sano, escúchame bien, la señorita Takani es esa clase de mujer que hacen que los hombres perdamos la cabeza

- Sí claro

-Conste que te lo dije

Su amigo rió de su ocurrencia y le pasó una lata de cerveza.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	6. Bocetos

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Agradezco a **_Prinsesa_** ,**_Stela_**, _**Gabyhyat**_t (n_n) y **_Lunascorpi_****_o_** (jeje)

Nos seguimos leyendo ^.^

* * *

**Kitsune**

**VI**

* * *

Tsuna Tsukioka toma una hoja en blanco, un bolígrafo y empieza a dibujar.

Primero esboza los trazos de un pequeño zorro de mirada juguetona, después a un inquieto gallo. El pequeño zorro tiene una flor en una de sus orejas. Si estuviera a color, sería malva, de hecho sería una pequeña y simpática zorrita vestida con un vestidito negro, sentada en el vagón del Shinkansén, mientras a su lado el gallo no deja de removerse una y otra vez.

Cuando termina el boceto no puede evitar reírse. Así es como deben verse en esos momentos Sanosuke y Megumi, que han dejado la ciudad por unos días para ir hasta Aizu a unos funerales de algún familiar de Kitsune. Pero cuidado, ese es el nombre que le dan a su vecina a sus espaldas, por lo general le llaman señorita Takani, pero ahora Sanosuke tendrá el dudoso privilegio de llamarla Megumi.

Al menos mientras dura el viaje.

¿Qué viaje?

Mientras deja de lado la viñeta de la zorrita y el pollo empieza a hacer bocetos de las últimas imágenes que tiene de ese singular par. Hace tan solo unas horas su amigo había llegado corriendo y toma prestado un traje gris que solía llevar para sus entrevistas de trabajo. El principal problema radica en que Sanosuke es más alto que él, que tienen diferentes gustos al vestir, que su amigo lo ignora aplicando el _Imperialismo a la Sano_ de lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío.

Minutos más tarde escucha otra discusión de lo que ha denominado enfrentamiento zorro-gallo. Y en esta ocasión, gana el zorro por la ayuda de una escoba. Tsunan se divierte haciendo un boceto del agente de Megumi. Un tipo rubio de cabellos como escoba que inmediatamente chocó con Sano. Le criticó el traje que llevaba, criticó el corte, los colores y hasta la elección de la corbata y los zapatos. Hizo unas llamadas y llegó una camioneta con un grupo de personas que terminaron vistiéndolo a su antojo.

Salieron del edificio tres horas después. Su amigo estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, pero la señorita Takani lucia muy elegante, vistiendo un vestidito negro, lentes y zapatos de tacón alto a juego, una pequeña maleta con intrincados dibujos que le resultaron familiares y bolsa a juego. De hecho a su atuendo solo le faltaba un cigarro con boquilla para lucir como una diva de cine. Y a decir verdad parecían que esos dos iban a una recepción, más que a un velorio.

No olvidó tomar unas fotografías con su celular para después chantajear a Sanosuke, cuando fuera necesario. Dejó de lado los bocetos y feliz de que por fin lo dejaban trabajar en silencio volvió a los dibujos de su proyecto.

oooOooo

Hay hombres que no entienden que cuando se acabó. Sé que no fue la idea más brillante del mundo, pero tenía que salir de esto de alguna manera y lo único que hice fue enredarlo todo. Mi madre falleció y debo ir a sus funerales. Shougo ha venido a dejarme la esquela, tenía la consigna de llevarme cuanto antes, pero no podía permitirlo

De mi madre. No hay mucho que decir, era hermosa, proveniente de una familia de farmacéuticos dedicó su vida a la investigación; tanto que descuido por completo a sus hijos que crecieron lejos de ella, fascinados con su deslumbrante figura, con la consigna de seguir algún día sus nobles pasos. Todos pensaban que sobreviviría a muchos, pero un triple infarto al miocardio acabó con su brillante carrera, nadie pudo hacer nada.

Apuesto a que mi padre esperaba que Shougo me llevara con él. Lo conozco bien, pasaba más tiempo con nosotros que mi difunta madre. Apuesto a que sus planes incluyen velorio, reconciliación y seguirían en marcha los planes de la boda. Pero no puedo ir con él, no tengo intenciones de reconciliarme y menos presentarme sola. Fue entonces que escuché el inconfundible sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras.

Le supliqué a Buda y a todas las deidades celestiales que Tsunan fuera el que subía las escaleras, ignorando a Shougo corrí hasta el cubo de la escalera para descubrir que se trataba del insufrible de Sanosuke. Le dije que tenía un problema y que necesitaba que me siguiera la corriente. El dijo que a él no le importaban mis asuntos, así que tuve que emplear todos mis recursos de doncella en apuros hasta que cedió y decidió seguirme.

Shougo nos vio subir la escalera desde la puerta, Sanosuke lo saludó con una inclinación. Yo le dije que asistiría a los funerales, solo si él me acompañaba. Shougo me miró molesto. Me dijo que con el debido respeto era un extraño, que no tenía nada que ver conmigo y por tanto no tenía nada que hacer en el funeral. Yo le solté un me ha apoyado en momentos difíciles y no iré a ningún lado. Se molestó. Es natural, observó a su supuesto rival de los pies a la cabeza. Si, esa camiseta con la insignia de malo no era la más apropiada en estos momentos. Se marchó diciendo que esperarían hasta que llegara antes de incinerar el cadáver. Después mi vecino me preguntó que en qué lio lo había metido.

No sonreí , pero estuve tentada a hacerlo, me contuve. No era momento de pelear, era momento de actuar como doncella en apuros y le pedí que por esta ocasión me acompañara, que aquel hombre era mi ex prometido y que no me podría presentar en casa sin dar lugar a malos entendidos. Que me acompañaría en calidad de buen amigo y yo sabría recompensarle debidamente, que pagaría todas sus comidas, él me dijo que si estaba segura, yo dije que sí. Discutió un poco, al final dijo que iba a ver si tenía algo que ponerse.

Cuando regresó yo ya estaba lista, vestido negro reglamentario, maleta pequeña y neceser. Qué ironía, me recomendaban salir unos días de la ciudad y justo tenía que ir a dar a Aizu para los funerales de mi madre.

_A Cabeza de pollo_ no le sentaba nada bien el traje que había escogido. Le dije que se sentara mientras hacía unas llamadas urgentes. Llamé a mi agente, lo puse al tanto de la situación. Le dije que necesitaba que enviara con urgencia a alguien con ropa y que nos llevara a la estación. Él lo sabía, me dio las condolencias y dijo que iría en persona a llevar un par de mudas para mi acompañante. Si, se notaba que moría por conocerle.

Tener a Cho y a Sanosuke bajo el mismo techo no resultó una buena idea. Verse fue odiarse. Debí imaginarlo y mientras ellos discutían sobre vestimenta, modales y etiqueta yo terminé de hacer mis maletas. Al salir de mi habitación Sanosuke estaba un poco más presentable, con dos maletas y un instructivo de cómo debía vestirse y comportarse. Cosa que ignoró olímpicamente. A todo esto diré que Tsunan estaba muerto de risa, fue el que sacó los boletos , convenció a Sano demudar sus ropas y es así como estamos a unos minutos de regresar a casa.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si

- Digo, tu mamá acaba de fallecer y…

- La relación con ellos hace tiempo no es precisamente buena

- ¿hija rebelde?

- algo por el estilo

- ya veo...

- mi familia es una conocida dinastía de médicos cuyo linaje se remonta a cientos de años atras, fueron de los primeros en combinar técnicas de medicina oriental y occidental en la zona, mis hermanos no me hablan desde que elegí al actuación sobre la medicina.

- ¿algo más? – dijo mientras bebía una lata más de té limón

- esperaban que me casara con Shougo porque su familia es importante en la industria farmacéutica y probablemente tratarán de que pase un mal rato, en especialmente mi padre, pero no te preocupes, tú solo sígueme la corriente, procura ignorar sus provocaciones

El se removió incómodo en el asiento.

- ¡Seremos un equipo _roost-head!_ – dije mesándole los cabellos

- ¡no hagas eso!

- No tienes de otra si quieres sobrevivir a la madriguera – le dije sonriendo

- Llegamos a nuestro destino. Afuera nos esperaría un coche de la familia, después que fuera lo que Buda quisiera.

oooOooo

Misao observó a Jiya. Que llegaba a la sala de meditación a interrumpir a Aoshi. Jiya casi nunca se aparecía por esos lugares. Su abuelo comentó que había una emergencia y que tenía que salir cuanto antes, que él se encargaría de terminar la lección del día. Aoshi asintió, durante una fracción de segundo se cruzó con mi abuelo y puedo jurar que vi como tomaba un papel de la mano del abuelo, se disculpó y salió a toda prisa del dojo. No diré que no estaba decepcionada, había estado practicando toda la semana para demostrar que ya estaba lista para que me enseñaran el siguiente movimiento.

- Jiya, ¿pasa algo?

- Megumi

- ¿qué sucedió con Megumi?

- Alguien debe vigilarla, debe regresar a Aizu. Debemos tener cuidado, la gente muere cuando menos lo esperas y otros toman su lugar

- ¿qué quieres decir abuelo?

- Que debemos cuidar nuestras alianzas. Ya sabes que el suave aleteo de una frágil mariposa puede desencadenar un huracán al otro lado del mundo

- Lo sé Jiya.

- ¿recuerdas esas charlas sobre señores feudales, rehenes, acuerdos y cambios repentinos?

- Si

- Perfecto, entonces las repasaremos

- ¡qué!

- Vamos Misao, desempolvemos ese juego de Go – dijo sonriendo – no puedes perder práctica

Misao lo observó intrigada. Sabía que Megumi Takani hace tiempo les había pedido ayuda, lo único que sabía es que ella les apoyaría incondicionalmente siempre y cuando ellos le ofrecieran protección de los suyos. La gente de su clan era especial, Sobre todo cuando sabían que había sectores que no estaban de acuerdo con el proceder de su familia.

Jiya seguía bromeando mientras ella fue por el tablero. Le gustara o no era un peón de una larga guerra que nadie recordaba cuando ni por qué había empezado. Su abuelo sacó las fichas negras y las fichas blancas, cada quien las fue acomodando en el tablero, mientras lo hacía, Misao se pregunta qué papel desempeña en el tablero.

oooOooo

Los funerales se oficiarían en un templo al que mi familia acudía y patrocinaba desde tiempos inmemorables. Fui la última de la familia en llegar. Nos habían enviado a mí y a Sanosuke a hospedarnos en una de las casas de descanso de la familia. Tan solo pudimos dejar nuestras maletas, porque el oficio estaba por empezar. Hace tiempo que nadie se inclinaba a mi paso, Sanosuke pareció en un principio desconcertado, no podía creer que era cierto lo que le había dicho. Nos condujeron a un auto negro y de ahí directamente a una de las entradas laterales del edificio.

Adentro había amigos y conocidos de la familia. Crespones negros y la fotografía de mi madre entre flores. Algunos se mostraron sorprendidos al verme llegar, otros murmuraban y algunos otros nos daban el pésame. El secretario de mi padre se apresuró a separarme de Sanosuke para llevarme con mi familia que esperaba frente al crematorio, lo único que pude hacer antes de dejarlo fue darle un apretón de manos y mirarlo fijamente. Debía tener cuidado.

El se quedó observando cómo la gente lo rodeaba, hacía señas y comentarios. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Optó por retirarse a un lugar tranquilo para esperar a Megumi. No conocía a nadie y se sentía fuera de lugar. Mientras buscaba un sitio tranquilo sintió como lo tomaban del brazo, se volvió bruscamente y escuchó.

- Lo siento, lo confundí con alguien más

- ¿no hay problema

- Es que no me siento muy bien, no me gustan las multitudes

- ¿quieres que llame a alguien?, te vez pálida

- Oh no – dijo sonrojándose - no es nada, es solo que…que no me gustan los funerales

- A nadie.

- Cierto – dijo mordiéndose los labios

- Pero vida y muerte es parte de la naturaleza, nacemos, vivimos y algún día, quien sabe cuándo ni cómo, lo único que es seguro es que vamos a morir.

Ella guardó silencio, como si sopesara las ideas.

- no pienses en muerte, vivirás muchos años y serás feliz

- Amakusa Sayo – dijo dándole la mano

- Sagara Sanosuke – dijo estrechándola

Al fondo se empezaron a escuchar las campanadas del templo. Los oficios estaba por comenzar.

oooOooo

Kenshin observó el noticiero. Las cosas seguían igual el mundo, las revueltas se extendía a lo largo y ancho del mundo árabe. El señor que había entregado la información de la política exterior de EU a todo el mundo iba a ser extraditado. Una niña había salvado su vida gracias a la oportuna ayuda de su mascota y una reconocida investigadora en el campo de la medicina había fallecido horas atrás.

El pelirrojo volvió a su mezcla. Por orden del jefe esta semana haría un panqué de yogurth. Lo cual no le hacía nada feliz, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. El amigo de Sano había llamado para reportar que había tenido una emergencia familiar, que no llegaría esa tarde.

Uno de los chicos comentó que la señorita Kamiya los visitaba de nuevo. Era una chica bastante popular. Hija del dueño de un dojo, Kaoru Kamiya era una de las más atractivas, sobre todo en tiempo de competencias de kendo, ya que hasta el momento no tenía rival. Himura solo sonreía cuando escuchaba hablar de ella, pero jamás le había puesto especial atención. Pero esa tarde hacía falta Sano y los pedidos se acumulaban. Así que su jefe le ordenó apoyar a los chicos. Le asignaron la mesa de la señorita Kamiya., a la cual se dirigió con una orden de té helado.

Verla fue un acontecimiento extraño. Ella le sonrió con una amable sonrisa y él se puso terriblemente nervioso, como no había sucedido en muchos años. Contrario a su natural habilidad se sintió torpe y terminó por derramar el té en las notas de la chica hacía. La imagen dulce y amable se transformó de pronto en la de una chica furiosa. Fue así que Kenshin entró con el pie izquierdo a la vida de Kaoru.

oooOooo

Horas más tarde Megumi salió del incinerador. El monje los había puesto a ella y a su padre a recoger con unos palillos los huesos que habían quedado de su difunta madre. Sus hermanos no estaban ahí, uno llevaba horas en una importante cirugía y el otro apenas estaría llegando de América, donde impartía clases en una universidad. Así que al final era la única que estaba al lado de mi padre en esos momentos.

Su padre parecía compungido y no pronunció palabra alguna durante la ceremonia. Ella tampoco hizo nada al respecto. Al terminar esa parte de la ceremonia se sentía agotada. Su padre le dijo que más tarde le gustaría hablar con ella, ella asintió. Salió del lugar mientras su padre recibía la urna con los restos de su esposa. Buscó a Sanosuke por todas partes, pero no lo veía. Solo grupos de gente que se acercaban a darle sus condolencias. Ella quería salir cuanto antes de ahí. Su padre daría unas palabras a los que habían asistido, entonces ella podría irse a descansar por unas horas.

Le costó trabajo encontrar a cabeza de pollo. Se sobresaltó al ver que estaba al lado de su ex cuñada , charlaban en voz baja, de hecho hasta sonreía amablemente y eso la alarmó. Tenía que sacarlo cuanto antes de ahí, no había esperado encontrar a Sayo en el funeral quería decir que su hermano podría estar en cualquier lado, tan pronto terminó el discurso se acercó a ellos.

- ¡qué bueno que te encuentro!, estoy un poco cansada, ¿no te molesta si nos retiramos?

- Claro que no… fue un honor conocernos – dijo él

Sayo sonrió débilmente y murmuró una condolencia reglamentaria al verla. Sabía que estaba decepcionada, que esperaba que a esas alturas ya fuera parte de su familia. Pero en esos momentos las dos sonrieron ligeramente y se separaron a toda prisa. Megumi por poco chocaba con un invitado que hace rato la observaba. Ella apretó el paso y se aferró al brazo de Sano. Tan pronto se alejaron escuchó:

- ¿quién es esa vieja momia que no dejaba de verte?

- Nadie – dije asiéndolo del brazo y alejándome lo más rápido del lugar

- Megumi

- ¿qué quieres?

- tengo hambre

- bien, vayamos a comer algo

El sabía que le estaba ocultando algo. Pero no le iba a confesar que esa vieja momia, en otro tiempo había sido uno de los hombres más apuestos que había conocido en su vida. Que compartían una vieja historia que quería olvidar. Olvidar su rostro antes del accidente, sus manos, sus largas pláticas y toda su persona. Sobre todo ahora que acababa de casarse - por enésima vez- con una vieja conocida: Yumi Komagata.

oooOooo

Tsunan enciende la luz del estudio. No recuerda en qué momento anocheció, él solo estaba pensando en hacer un trazo más. Se detiene. Observa su trabajo y los bocetos que ha hecho: una pareja vestida de negro que se aleja, alrededor de ellos se ven placas funerarias y algunas flores hábilmente recreadas. Su estómago gruñe. el timbre suena. Noche de pizza.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	7. En la madriguera

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que no me demanden, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Agradezco sus comentarios a G**_abyhyatt_** , **_Prinsesa _**y **_Slaya_**.

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí esta otro cap. ^_^u

* * *

**Kitsune**

VII

* * *

- ¡he dicho que basta!

- ¡pero Kaoru –dono!

- ¡Nada de Kaoru dono!, ¡es suficiente!, ya terminé de pasar las notas de nuevo

- No fue mi intención Kaoru -dono

- ¡Ya lo sé Himura –san!, y si te disculpas una vez más conmigo te juro que…

No terminó la frase. No podía con esa mirada. Lo detestaba, sobre todo porque se daba cuenta de que a ella la desarmaba y él ni en cuenta, seguía con esa expresión desamparada disculpándose desde hace horas. Copiando las hojas mojadas no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había cerrado _Il Leone di Damasco_, el dueño se hacía cargo de la contabilidad. Kaoru llevaba puesto su uniforme de kendo que llevaba en la maleta, lo único seco después de que el té arruinara su tarde perfecta.

- No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde – dijo sobresaltando a los chicos - ¿cuánto debo

- Es por cuenta de la casa – dijo el dueño – lamentamos mucho el incidente

- Mucho – secundo Himura irritando de sobremanera a Kaoru

- Pero…

- Es una de nuestras mejores clientes, Kaoru- dono, por favor

- Se lo agradezco – dijo haciendo una leve inclinación

Ella guardó silencio e hizo un gesto de tomar su maleta y su mochila.

- No pensará salir así a estas horas

- ¿por qué no? – dijo la chica

- Es tarde , permita que uno de los chicos la acompañe hasta un sitio seguro

- No es necesario…

- Por favor Kaoru – dono –dijo Himura haciendo un gesto de tomar su maleta

Kaoru guardó silencio, no hizo un comentario más, inclinó su cabeza y salió del local, seguida de un pelirrojo que no dejaba de disculparse por el incidente del té helado.

oooOooo

Sanosuke descansa despreocupado en la habitación que le asignaron. Le habían recomendado no salir de sus habitaciones, la vigilancia del lugar se había desplegado y no querían problemas. El estaba cansado y lo único que quería era descansar antes de regresar a casa. Se había aburrido de ver las revistas y los libros en la mesa de estar para las visitas, así que se optó por el televisor.

Demasiados canales le aburren, pero no deja pasar uno tras otro. La cena no estaba nada mal, solo que las porciones la parecieron singularmente pequeñas. El padre de Megumi lo ignoró olímpicamente y él no se molestó en intentar entablar conversación alguna. De hecho comió como si nada de lo que pasara afuera tuviera algo que ver con él. Si, de cierta forma era un accidente que él se hallara en ese sitio en ese momento, así que no debía tomárselo tan personal, como le había comentado Megumi.

Por cierto que Kitsune parecía preocupada por la conversación que había tenido con aquella chiquilla frágil que había conocido en el funeral. Si, era bonita, tenía un hermoso pendiente en forma de cruz, con el que jugaba nerviosamente. Debía ser valioso porque no recordaba haber visto uno parecido en los adornos de las chicas que iban a la cafetería.

Tampoco le había gustado mucho la mirada que le había lanzado ese sujeto cara de momia. Por la chica del funeral sabía que era un amigo cercano de la familia, que cuando Megumi era más pequeña solía ser su consentida, le traía regalos, conversaba con ella, se peleaba, en fin, la consentía . Pero conforme había pasado el tiempo, probablemente por influencia de la madre de Megumi, las relaciones se habían enfriado. Ella ignoraba los motivos, pero se sabía que el padre de su amiga lo lamentaba.

A él no lo engañaban. Ese sujeto había visto a Kitsune con ojos de un cazador en pos de su presa y no como un amigo. Tal vez por eso ella se había apresurado a que abandonaran el lugar. O tal vez por la mirada de la mujer que lo acompañaba, una actriz de cierto renombre que con frecuencia mencionaban en la cafetería. Si, era ella, no le cabía duda, esos rasgos característicos. Bonita jungla, pensó mientras detenía el zapping en un canal en que un cheeta abatía a una gacela.

Se preguntó qué sería de Tsunan en esos momentos.

oooOooo

Tsunan se encontraba sentado frente al televisor mientras devoraba unos dulces árabes, que eran el postre de la cena que había pedido esa noche. Seguía con atención y creciente preocupación los acontecimientos que tenían lugar a unos kilómetros de Tokio. No tenía idea a donde estaba su amigo, así que estaba bastante preocupado.

En la mesa de descansaban los bocetos de un personaje que no terminaba por definir. Sería el villano de la historia, del cual solo tenía sombras. El archirrival del espadachín, al que detestaba por haber perdido ante él la posibilidad de unirse a la hechicera, que según las profecías de una anciana vidente traería muerte y desolación a su paso.

No lograba definirlo hasta que una nota le llamó la atención, era un asunto de un banquero que habían hallado muerto hace unos días, los rasgos de ese personaje no llamaron su atención, sino los de alguien que lo seguía a cierta distancia, corrió por lápices y cuaderno para hacer un boceto del personaje, antes de que la nota acabara.

No muy lejos de ahí Misao hablaba con su amiga mientras descargaba música. Escuchaba las largas quejas de la kendoka sobre la inconcebible torpeza del pelirrojo. Por su parte, la chica de ojos aguamarina trataba de esconder su malhumor porque Aoshi hubiera salido con destino desconocido.

No había podido sacarle a nadie nada sobre esa repentina misión, lo cual le preocupaba. ¡Si al menos ella pudiera acompañarlo!, pero Jiya decía que esa no era su función. La verdad es que no entendía bien que era lo que pretendía. Una temporada estaba aferrado a que debía de ser una chica normal, en otra la entrenaba sin clemencia y Aoshi no le decía nada, no hablaba más que del entrenamiento y del té, no hablaba de sus experiencias en otros lados, como lo hacía Jiya y si no fuera por formas y movimientos que no conocía más que en papel dudaría de sus largos y muy famosos viajes.

oooOooo

Megumi no escuchó sus pasos. Estaba demasiado concentrada paseando como en los viejos senderos. Las cosas habían cambiado realmente poco, el follaje era tupido, el puente rojo seguía atravesando el río artificial que daba al lago. El aroma de la vegetación nocturna era algo que le encantaba.

Su padre había estado muy desagradable con Sano, que afortunadamente estaba tan hambriento que no había puesto atención a los airados comentarios de su padre. Después del café se había retirado a su despacho. La había mandado llamar porque quería que regresara a casa. Al menos por un tiempo. Ella le dijo que no, que estaba empezando un proyecto y que era posible. Él le recordó que por años había estudiado medicina y ella le recordó que no había llegado a ejercer debido a sus vínculos con la actuación. Su padre enfureció de nuevo, no podía dejar toda la tradición atrás, que le habían enseñado unas fórmulas que no debían perderse.

Si, las fórmulas, ya se había tardado. Por eso era importante, porque seguramente ninguno de sus hermanos se había interesado en las fórmulas de la familia y los métodos que había aprendido de pequeña. Pero debía fingir indiferencia, ahora más que nunca debía de abrazarse a la actuación si quería salir de esa madriguera. Llego frente al lago. Se sobresaltó al escuchar que le hablaban.

- Por fin nos vemos de nuevo

- No quería verlo. No ahora.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- No tengo nada que decir

Ella no respondió. El se acercó y siguió hablando.

- Te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo. Después del accidente creí que me visitarías en nombre de nuestra larga amistad. Toda tu familia vino a verme, excepto tú. Tú que eras…

- no digas más

- Vamos Kitsune… - dijo susurrando– te conozco bien, quizá demasiado bien

- Vete – dijo cortante

- Aun te recuerdo con ese provocativo vestido rojo, te veías tan hermosa, no sabes como me envidiaron esa noche , por eso te llevé conmigo- dijo abrazándola– Meg… no podía creer que renunciaras a todo por Shougo, no lo amabas, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que habías terminado ese absurdo compromiso

- Ella tembló, éll aprovechó para intentar acariciarla pero ella lo rechazó violentamente.

- sabes que siempre tendremos algo especial

- los dos sabemos que es mentira – dice fríamente

Él había sido la causa de que las cosas con Shougo no funcionaran, su sombra le seguiría por siempre y además estaba aquel acontecimiento que tanto le preocupaba.

- Sé que volverás a mí, sabes que somos esos _amantes infortunados_ destinados a encontrarnos por siempre jamás

Megumi no lo soportó y se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

oooOooo

Saitou dejó el teléfono. Aoshi había salido de la ciudad y le había avisado estando en su nueva localización. Seguramente una misión de Jiya, pensó. Él no le dijo a dónde iba, pero tampoco esperaba que se lo dijera, mientras ese asunto no chocara con sus planes.

Tokio dormía a su lado ignorante de todo, pero él padecía insomnio desde hace tiempo. Para ser precisos desde aquel día en que un grupo bajo sus órdenes fue abatido en medio de una lluvia de sangre, que había causado conmoción en su momento. Se había enfrentado a él, había medido las fuerzas con su rival, pero había escapado frente a sus narices.

Desde entonces lo había seguido como un cazador experto a un tigre de ojos dorados que se oculta en la jungla. Frustrado había sido testigo de su repentina e inexplicable desaparición. Se resistía a creer que estaba muerto. No era necedad, era el instinto el que le había llevado a crear ese expediente, que muchas veces lo había llevado a callejones sin salida y otros casos a relatos donde la lluvia de sangre había arrasado con todo. De manera extraoficial podría decirse que él había sido el único sobreviviente.

oooOooo

Himura llega a su departamento. Nadie lo espera. Una vez más siente ese vacío desde ausencia de Tomoe, se deja caer en la sala donde hay varios posters enmarcados de sus trabajos. No sabe por qué los conserva, lo correcto sería quitarlos y guardarlos. Pero no lo hace, es un recordatorio de su vida pasada. Si no hubiera sido por él, ella seguiría con vida.

Está exhausto, hubo un gran pedido, algo de un banquete y cosas de una boda que encargaron. Hizo lo posible para lucirse con los diseño y el decorado, pero el dueño del café seguía enfadado, definitivamente debía quedarse en la cocina, eso de sustituir a Sagara era una locura. Era un experto con los postres, pero para el resto era un peligro para sus intereses. Guarda silencio mientras sus manos tocan la marca en su mejilla. Si supieran la verdad, si pudieran ver tras esa máscara de amabilidad y fingida torpeza, seguramente se les helaría la sangre.

oooOooo

Nadie la vio llegar. Tomó una de las puertas de laterales para llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue despojarse del vestido negro, y darse baño. Se negaba a seguir con ese aroma en su cuerpo. Había sido demasiado. No podía soportarlo, había creído que lo había superado al lado de Shougo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada.

Sabía que su padre trataría de retenerla un tiempo en casa, pero ella no está de acuerdo, las grabaciones comienzan pronto y Sagara debe regresar a sus actividades antes de que terminara atrapado en la madriguera. Siente que en cualquier momento quedará en medio de los arreglos familiares, como sucedió en el pasado. Los Amakusa quieren saber más de ella, pero sobre todo de su misterioso acompañante, del que no saben nada. Hasta el momento.

Su celular vibra. Un mensaje de un número que le resulta tristemente familiar. Sus dedos buscan, lee el texto e inmediatamente lo borra. La noche es tranquila, pero no tiene tiempo de detenerse a observar, le avisan que todo está listo, que solo esperan su señal. Ella y Sanosuke deben abandonar cuanto antes el padre no anda ocioso, se ha enterado por medio de su agente que está tras la pista de Sagara, menciona que les ha dado varias pistas falsas para distraerlos, pero añade que el perfil de _cabeza de pollo_ es sumamente interesante. Pero que de eso hablarán en otro momento.

Por otro contacto sabe que no podrán regresar en tren, no hay muchas rutas de escape. Es tiempo de romper las reglas, una vez más. Saca un pants obscuro que llevaba en el fondo de su maleta. Se recoge el cabello, toma solo lo que era necesario y sigilosamente fue a la habitación de Sanosuke que duerme a pierna acerca y lo mueve de los hombros, antes de que grite le hace un gesto de que cale y escuche. Deben salir de ahí cuanto antes. _Cabeza de pollo _no entiende muy bien que pasa, pero algo le dice que es mejor seguirla. Ella comprueba cómo está la vigilancia y envía un mensaje a Shinomori. Es hora de que empiece la fiesta.

La luz se va. Ella guía a Sagara a otra de las salidas. El objetivo cruzar el jardín sin que los vean o los atrapen, cruzar el puente y llegar al otro lado del lago, para internarse en las propiedades de un vecino. A unos minutos de ahí los esperan con reloj en mano. Deben de salir de ahí antes de que el sol salga una vez más en el horizonte.

Dejar la casa con las cámaras inhabilitadas y las puertas cerradas no es tan buena idea, Sagara toma un jarrón, lo envuelve en tela y rompe una ventana para que salgan. Por todas partes aparece gente que busca intrusos. Sano sonríe, dice que él se hará cargo, que será como una práctica. Megumi se encoge de hombros mientras corre y le advierte que tienen contados los minutos.

Escucha voces y armas. Alguien está dando problemas en otro lado. Escuchan explosiones cerca de la cocina y la biblioteca. Sabe que su padre enloquecerá pensando que quieren robarlo y mientras todos tratan de concentrarse en ese enemigo que ataca la casa ellos cruzan los jardines, solo pensando en llegar a los límites. Cruzan el jardín, se acercan al puente se dan cuenta de que no solo los siguen, sino que alguien más los espera del otro lado del puente y no tiene una cara amistosa.

Antes que Megumi pueda pensar algo siente como alguien se acerca y le susurra que tome aire después siente como cae y termina en el lago. Nadie más se sumerge al agua, pero hay quien pide ayuda, se escuchan perros, piden a gritos lámparas, pero otra explosión los confunde. Alguien grita que es demasiado, que de momento es más importante rescatar a los habitantes de la casa.

Gracias a esa orden, minutos más tarde Sagara y Takani llegan empapados a la otra orilla. Un jeep conducido por una silueta le resulta familiar a Sagara, pero está tan cansado que solo acierta a dormirse después de que Megumi le aplique inesperadamente una inyección. Puede que cuando despierte y en caso de que lo recuerde le pida una explicación, mientas ella puede planear mil y una excusas en el camino, además el ahorrará la molesta de enterarse de cosas que no debe saber.

El vehículo avanza, el conductor le informa que todo salió bien, que su jefe cumplió con su parte. Megumi asiente cansada, esta vez escaparon de la madriguera, pero si no hubiera sido por qué Sano rompió la ventana y arrojarse al lago, probablemente los habrían atrapado. No vuelve la vista mientras se alejan, Sano duerme profundamente, parece tan inofensivo mientras duerme. Pasa sus manos por sus cabellos mojados mientras se pregunta qué quiso decir su agente cuando dijo que tenía un perfil interesante.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	8. Regret

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, este fic fue escrito por diversión, así que no me demanden.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **_Prinsesa_**, _**F****oko**_, **Lunascorpio **y _**Stel****a**_.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**Kitsune**

IX

* * *

Para Tsunan, sigue siendo un misterio el cómo terminó Sano resfriado. Lo único que sabe es que hay algo y él no forma parte de eso, lo cual le incomoda profundamente. No es que no tenga secretos para su amigo, pero esto le inquieta. De camino al trabajo recuerda lo sucedido horas atrás, Sano volvió a casa, Megumi tuvo que llamar porque Sano estaba dormido y necesitaba subirlo a su habitación. Para colmo de males estaba empapado, tiritando y con fiebre. Él se apresuró a ir por una muda y toallas en lo que despertaba.

Observó a la señorita Takani, pero ella no dijo nada, cuando ella fue a su casa por un té que supuestamente hacía milagros con los resfríos desde los tiempos de su tataraabuela, el dibujante se acercó a su amigo. Ese sueño no tenía nada de natural, Sano podía ser flojo, pero no dormía de esa manera, no olía a vino y jamás lo había visto en ese estado. Algo pasaba, pero no acababa de descifrar que.

Cuando Megumi regresó, automáticamente buscó su pulso y midió su temperatura, Tsunan observó, solo reaccionó cuando le pidieron que trajera paños fríos. Se hacía tarde, él debía ir al trabajo, su vecina dijo que ella se haría cargo, que se fuera, que no se preocupara, que ella tenía unos días libres antes de empezar sus grabaciones. Se marchó de casa con la cabeza preocupada, llegó al trabajo de manera mecánica e hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de los periódicos de la mañana, que oscilaban entre noticias del reactor nuclear de F., listas de desaparecidos y la nota de un empresario que había perdido una de sus casas de campo en un incendio.

El día transcurría como cualquier otro. Cuando regresó a casa se encontró que su amigo estaba dormido. La señorita Takani comentó que había despertado un rato, la fiebre había cedido, pero estaba experimentando los efectos de la medicina. Y le dejó unas tarjetas mencionándole que cuando su amigo despertara le explicaría todo, que el gerente de _Il leone_ _di Damasco_ estaba al tanto de todo, que no habría problemas. Dicho esto se retiró a su casa, se veía realmente cansada.

Tsunan observó las tarjetas. _Akabeko_ era el nombre de un restaurante tradicional por el que pasaba de vez en cuando, del Aoyia, sabía que era una posada estilo tradicional que frecuentemente mencionaban en las guías de Kioto, famosa por su estilo arquitectónico y atracciones, con un restaurante alabado a nivel internacional y del Dr. Genzar , bueno, a decir verdad jamás había oído de él en su vida.

Dejó sus cosas con cuidado. Se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró la cena preparada. Comida casera, que parecía tener buen aspecto, sin preguntarse más comió tratando de imaginarse que había sucedido con esos dos e imaginando escenarios que terminaran con su amigo resfriado. Al final el último plato estaba tan inspirado que por un momento dejó de lado sus dudas.

oooOooo

Misao llegó corriendo del colegio. Tenía tareas que hacer, pero no tenía noticias de Aoshi desde que había regresado de su misión. Lo único que sabía por Okon y Omasu era que todo había salido bien. Aun así ella seguía en fase de _hasta no ver no creer_. Se movió rápida y lentamente, sus pasos casi no se sentían, procuró pensar en el examen donde Jiya la había hecho caminar en hojas papel de arroz hasta que se moviera sin hacer ruido ni dejar huella de su paso sobre las hojas. Se dirigía a la habitación que habían acondicionado para uso exclusivo de Aoshi.

Escuchó atentamente. No había nadie, no se escuchaba más que los ruidos de la posada, las cocinas, a Jiya atendiendo a unos clientes. Esperó un momento y se deslizó en la habitación. El sitio la decepcionó. No había más huellas de que alguien ocupara esas habitaciones, que las prendas de vestir, que podían haber sido de cualquier otro - un par de libros sobre el estudio comparativo de las variedades del té en Japón, China e India y una tetera con sus vasos. Se acercó al escritorio y encontró un rollo. Observa con cuidado. Parece un documento antiguo, lo abre con mucho cuidado, se despliega ante ella una pintura de un ciruelo en flor acompañado de un poema.

_Más que el color,_

_Me prenda la fragancia_

_En esas mangas_

_Que he rozado al pasar_

_El ciruelo de casa._

Misao recuerda sus clases de literatura, pero no recuerda de dónde, porque no suele prestarle mucha atención a cada poema que analizan en clase. Se lleva su mano para recoger un mechón para apreciar el dibujo, puede que no sepa mucho de arte y tampoco le interese mucho, pero esa pintura parece antigua y los trazos del poema parecen antiguos y bellos.

- ¿qué haces aquí Misao? – dice una voz rompiendo el encanto

- ¡Aoshi sama! – dice enrojeciendo

- veo que Okina te ha entrenado bastante bien – dice fríamente

- yo…

- Okon te busca

Misao sale haciendo una inclinación a toda prisa del lugar. Aoshi se acerca al rollo, lo observa con indiferencia, es parte de otra misión, un cliente quería ese rollo. Tan pronto escucha que los pasos de Misao se pierden en las escaleras, se acerca al escritorio, activa un botón oculto en el cajón y verifica que todo está en orden. Después revisa con cuidado la habitación. Se dice que debe ser más cuidadoso, no sea que la pequeña Misao descubra en estos días algo que no debe.

oooOooo

Himura se afana en la cocina. El día de hoy no vino la señorita Kamiya, Misao pasó corriendo por un pedido de una de sus tías. Trabaja en silencio, concentrado en el montaje de los últimos postres del día. Seijuro Hiko anunció que Sano estará ausente dos días más, resfriado, que no quiere problemas con los clientes y menos con sanidad. Los demás chicos se reparten a los clientes y tratan de lidiar con las que estás decepcionada por la ausencia de Sano. Tiene algunas postales y cartas de sus más fieles admiradoras, pero nadie quiere llevarlas por temor al contagio, porque tienen otras actividades o bien por indiferencia, al final él se ofrece.

Es de los últimos en salir , Hijo dice que tiene un pedido especial para una fiesta de compromiso, el pastel de una boda y una fiesta de cumpleaños, aparte de las responsabilidades habituales, que reconsidere lo de Sagara, porque no lo quiere enfermo. Pero Himura insiste, Hiko le dice que recuerde a Sagara que tiene un trabajo, que no puede ausentarse tanto, que muchos clientes han preguntado por él y corren rumores en línea que solo él podrá resolver.

El pelirrojo se aleja, con la dirección en mano y una bolsa de regalos de las fans del resfriado en la otra. Pasa a una tienda 24 horas que está cerca del departamento donde vive Sagara. Cuando llega a la puerta se encuentra con un hombre de aspecto de oficinista espera en la puerta. Le pregunta si ha visto en estos días a la señorita Takani, él sonríe y dice que no conoce a esa señorita, que viene a visitar a un enfermo, el hombre de traje se aleja y entra a su automóvil.

Toca el interfon, el compañero de Sanosuke baja a abrirle la puerta. Se internan en el obscuro pasillo mientras el hombre que estaba hace un rato habla por teléfono y hace gestos exagerados antes de encender y alejarse del lugar. Al llegar al departamento es un caos. Hay periódicos apilados en un lado, huele a tinta, a polvo y a té. Sano está en su habitación, hay tarea de la universidad y la tarea no se hace sola estando enfermo.

Himura le da los regalos de las fans y en un impulso mal disimulado empieza a poner en orden a la habitación. Es probable que con los años y la ausencia de Tomoe haya desarrollado un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, le obsesiona con la limpieza, así que ignorando a los dos chicos termina poniendo en orden el lugar para preocupación, mas de Tsunan que de Sano.

Media hora más tarde suena la puerta. Una chica que en un principio Himura toma como alguna hermana o prima de los chicos, pero hay algo en ella que le resulta familiar, no sabe bien que, tal vez sea, ese aire. Bromea cuando ve que sala y cocina en orden, sonríe cuando le presentan a Himura, ella es la señorita Takani , de pronto se acuerda del hombre de hace rato, lo comenta, ella palidece espantosamente.

Sano se incorpora, Tsunan va por algo a la cocina, la chica toma asiento y deja las bolsas del Akabeko al lado de ella. Bastan unos minutos para que Himura se ponga al tanto de la historia de antiguo jefe de la señorita Takani. Tsunan es de la opción de que inmediatamente llamen a la policía, pero Sano no parece muy convencido, menciona algo de una nariz rota, la señorita Takani se lleva las manos a la cara. Himura observa, guarda silencio.

La señorita Takani dice que es tarde, que si esto va a continuar ella debe hacer unas llamadas, Himura la secunda, die que el también debe irse, que la acompañará aunque sea solo al pasillo. Tsunan asiente, le agradece lo que ha hecho, Sano parece preocupado, pero dice que en unos días estará de vuelta en el café. Al cerrarse la puerta del los chicos, él espera a que la señorita Takani entre a su departamento.

Baja tranquilamente las escaleras, los rasgos de la chica le parecen familiares, pero no logra recordar por qué. No es sino hasta que llega a su casa y llega a la sala de su departamento que recuerda donde la ha visto antes. Ella había competido con Tomoe por ser el rostro de una firma de cosméticos extranjera, que Tomoe había ganado. Se dijo que la vida estaba llena de sorpresas, la verdad es que no ponía atención en vida y obra de otras actrices que no hubieran sido Tomoe, pero no se imaginaba como había ido a parar la señorita Takani en un lugar como ese.

oooOooo

Que ni su amigo, ni su vecina vean los bocetos de esa parte del proyecto, piensa Tsunan mientras dibuja los bocetos de la siguiente parte de su proyecto. Si los viera, seguramente le harían pasar un muy mal rato. Por ese motivo continúa su labor cuando escucha a su amigo roncando.

En su historia, el protagonista cae víctima de los hechizos de la esposa de su maestro. El sabe más que ella es tan bella que sembraría sangre a su paso, pero no sabe la otra parte de la maldición. El protagonista provienen de un clan de guerreros que descienden de un dragón marino, el no sabe que en su nacimiento, predijeron que su perdición vendría del agua salada, por ese motivo había elegido desposarse con el mas diestro espadachín de las montañas Contrario a lo establecido han empezado una serie de encuentros fortuitos que han llevado a la esposa de su maestro a serle infiel. La esposa se ha enamorado locamente del joven aprendiz y cada que pueden se reúnen en secreto para disfrutar de su amor.

Entonces sobreviene la desgracia.

Un mensajero llega con noticias de que tan pronto el discípulo termine su entrenamiento debe regresar a casa. Su padre ha decidido hacer una alianza y casarlo con la hija de un clan poderoso, para asegurar la alianza. Que de ser necesario, la boda se celebrará sin su presencia, pues los tiempos cambian y necesitan del otro clan. Y no solo eso. El más terrible enemigo de su maestro regresa a retarlo. Valiéndose de las artimañas de un monje renegado, utiliza la sangre de un demonio para envenenar su arma, armado de un pequeño ejército asedia el lugar, asesina de forma poco honrosa a su querido maestro, para internarse en la casa, raptara su viuda y quemar la residencia hasta los cimientos. El héroe sobrevive por poco de la batalla y queda en la disyuntiva de regresar con su clan, asegurar la alianza y cumplir con su deber con los suyos o vengar la muerte de su maestro, rescatar al amor de su vida y sumergirse con ella en un destino de sangre y tinieblas.

Tsunan termina de pintar la última escena emocionado. Pero que ni Sano ni la señorita Takani llegue a enterarse. Si llegaran a ver una sola de las imágenes que ha dibujado, Tsunan teme sinceramente por lo que puedan sucederle a sus dedos.

oooOooo

Misao descansa en las sombras del tejado del Aoyia. Se siente profundamente avergonzada, no era su intención que Aosi sama la atrapara fisgando en su habitación. Ella solo quería saber si estaba bien, no entrometerse en su vida. Sabe que abajo su familia le estará buscando como desesperados, pero en esos momentos lo único que quiere es desaparecer.

- Misa, no bajaste a cenar

- No tengo hambre – guardo silencio mientras una nube se deslizaba en el cielo - Me siento una tonta Hannya, Aoshi-sama pensó que estaba buscando en sus cosas, pero yo solo quería saber si habían regresado bien de la misión

- Pero eso ya lo sabías

- Quería que me dijera que estaban bien

- pudiste enviar un mensaje

- no es lo mismo

- Hannya

- ¿sí?

- ¿creer que me perdone?

- No creo que le importe mucho – dijo guardando silencio - vamos… antes de que a tu abuelo se le ocurra hablarle a la policía

- ¡No se atrevería!

- ¡claro que sí!, ¡eres su adorada nieta!

- ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí Hannya?

- Es donde siempre te escondías cuando te enojabas con Jiya en los primeros días

Misao siguió a Hannya hasta las escaleras. Cuando se fue Aoshi se deslizó hasta el sitio donde había estado la chica de la trenza. Observó la nube que se alejaba. Agradeció que Hannya no lo hubiera delatado ante Misao. Tan pronto había desaparecido Hannya se había movido como si supiera exactamente donde se encontraba y él no se había equivocado al seguirlo. El hombre de los mil rostros la había encontrado donde nadie más había pensado que estaría.

Bien podría creer en las palabras de la chiquilla, aunque también podría interpretarlo como que Okina no se fiaba de su persona. ¿Pero enviar a su nieta no era demasiado?, si, era notable que sus habilidades habían mejorado, pero aún tenía mucho que aprender.

Tal vez había llegado el tiempo de que la lista de que pusiera en marcha el plan del abuelo de Misao. La nube se alejó en el horizonte, la luna lucía como un tenue aro de plata, la ciudad y sus luces se agitaban a lo largo y ancho del horizonte.

oooOooo

En su departamento Megumi se removía en el futón. De nuevo era esa pesadilla. Estaba en la suite de ese famoso hotel. Ahí estaba ese antiguo candelabro, la copia de un cuadro de un paisaje europeo estaba frente a ellos y esa envidiable vista de la ciudad apenas si se descubría tras las cortinas del balcón. Se suponía que nadie sabía que estaban ahí.

Ella dormía, los labios de su amante la despertaron cuando besaban su cuello. Ella sonrió y se volvió, le decía que ya era suficiente por esa noche, pero él insistía. Ella se dejaba llevar por sus palabras, se dejaban llevar como en un juego, entonces la habitación se abría y entraba con paso seguro una persona de tacones. Era la esposa en turno, que los reconocía, tenía el impulso de darle una cachetada, Makoto lo impedía, discutían mientras ella trataba de ocultar su desnudez en vano, la esposa amenazaba, alterada sacaba su teléfono y tomaba el ascensor. Su amante le ordenaban que se visitera, porque las cosas acababan de complicarse. Mientras él hacía unas llamadas, minutos más tarde escuchaban el sonido inconfundible de unas llantas derrapar y un choque.

Megumi despertó. Las cinco de la madrugada, al lado estaba el libreto que estaba repasando horas antes. Se enjugó el rostro. Era su culpa, no comprendía porque solo ella seguía cargando esa y historia, mientras él seguía como si nada.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	9. Desires

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, este fic fue escrito por diversión, así que no me demanden.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios de: _**Stela**_(cruel...,veamos hasta donde llega el señor de los hielitos),_** l****unascorpio**_(mil gracias, seguiremos entonces con Tsunan... ^_^), _**Prinsesa**_(n_n) y **_Edison Ruiz_** .

Nos seguimos leyendo

* * *

**Kitsune**

**IX**

* * *

Tsunan, que se ha quedado horas extra haciendo la nueva versión de una escena de acuerdo a los trazos del mangaka con el que trabaja. Probablemente se ha olvidado de la hora, de comer y beber, lo que importa es que la escena lo más perfecta posible. Tsunan Tsukioka desea alcanzar la perfección, aunque el trabajo que desarrolla no sea suyo.

Sueña con llevar a cabo su proyecto, mientras plasma sueños, deseos y anhelos y de otros, hasta que pueda tener la oportunidad de mostrar lo suyo. Mientras tanto debe de ser paciente, trabajar mucho y esperar.

La tonada de una película de finales de los 90 lo despierta, siente adolorido el cuello y un brazo. Cuando termina de timbrar reconoce el número de Sano, pasa de media noche. Llama a su amigo que le pregunta dónde se encuentra, él le responde que se quedó terminando un encargo, dice que recuerde que tiene clase en unas horas. Se levanta. Observa el dibujo. No está nada mal, ya está seco y con suerte será una de las portadillas más memorables del manga.

Se estira, casi no se escuchan ruidos fuera, es un día de labores y la vida nocturna no es tan intensa como en los fines de semana. Cierra la oficina, pone las alarmas, en el expendedor de la entrada compra una lata de café. Necesita estar despierto, el último camión pasa en unos minutos y lo peor que puede pasarle es quedarse dormido y despertar al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Sabe que llegando a casa, sano estará en el quinto sueño y habrá una nota que dice que su cena está en el refrigerador. No se atreve a decirle que más de dos semanas de comida en el Akabeko le tienen harto. Pero es parte de ese extraño pacto de silencio con su vecina, que hace días no ven, porque está en grabaciones.

oooOooo

No basta con que llegues tus límites, debes esforzarte para hacer un movimiento perfecto, había dicho Aoshi hace unos días y desde ese entonces Misao terminaba exhausta después de los entrenamientos, tanto que solo acertaba a tomar una ducha y quedarse dormida. Salía corriendo con una tostada en la boca apenas si a tiempo para llegar a clases, en los últimos días casi no había visto a Kaoru.

Nadie más que Hannya sabía que una noche después de uno de los entrenamientos, sus piernas no habían aguantado más y se había desplomado antes de llegar a su habitación. No hizo drama, no se quejó, solo cerró los ojos y esperó un poco antes de recuperar sus fuerzas para llegar a su futón.

Kaoru estaba preocupada, Misao se veía cansada en los descansos y esa chispa que la caracterizaba parecía apagarse por momentos. Ella no entendía que podía hacer que resultara tan cansado. Imaginaba que tal vez la ponían a ayudar en casa, había escuchado que era temporada alta en el Aoyia, o que la práctica de la ceremonia del té se había hecho más severa, se había enterado de un maestro que ataban las piernas de sus alumnos con rollos de tela para que los movimientos fueran precisos y perfectos. No, debía tratarse de algo más, pero en realidad poco sabía que pasaba más allá de la fachada del Aoyia.

Decidió darse una vuelta un día de esos con la excusa de llevar un libro que había olvidado la chica de ojos verdes. Cuando llegó al restaurante Okon la reconoció y la invitó a pasar, le dijo que de momento su amiga estaba ocupada, que era cosa de su abuelo, se acercaba un día importante y Misao debía de estar lista, que con gusto le daría el libro. Kaoru se marchó decepcionada, preguntándose qué clase de familia era la de Misao.

En esos momentos Misao practica, su mayor deseo es demostrar que es apta para que le asignen una misión, por pequeña que sea, desea demostrar que puede hacerlo, que puede perfeccionar sus habilidades, pero sobre todas las cosas desea un gesto de aprobación, por pequeño que sea del inexpresivo Aoshi, que cada día le exige más.

Aoshi sabe que está siendo duro con ella, pero sase dice que Misao lo necesita. En cualquier momento puede llegar cualquiera de los "invitados y como aún no confirman las intenciones debe estar preparada para todo. Mientras ella practica sus lanzamientos el revisa disimuladamente en su teléfono las instrucciones de Miburo. Los otros se mueven, cualquier día de estos pueden salir de las sombras. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

oooOooo

Megumi esperaba que terminaran de maquillarla, las escenas de los exteriores en los jardines se habían rodado al empezar la semana, seguirían los del hospital y posteriormente se dirigirían al los sets que habían recreado habitaciones de la era Meiji.

El proyecto parecía marchar, con uno que otro contratiempo. El director era un viejo conocido que desde hace tiempo había querido trabajar con ella y ella estaba encantada de formar parte del proyecto. La adaptación del texto le parecía bastante apegada al original, el protagonista era bastante amable, la a mayor parte del elenco no lo conocía más que a dos o tres actores con los que había trabajado antes. En definitiva, unos años después todo era distinto, o al menos eso parecía.

Mientras leía los guiones de las siguientes escenas pensaba que interpretar a Mineko no era solo un gran honor, también era una forma de crear nuevos recuerdos de una historia que amaba y al mismo tiempo le traía tantos recuerdos impregnados de alegría, placer y dolor.

_Recordaba aquella tarde en esa casa de las afueras, se había llevado varios guiones para leer mientras esperaba. Había dejado de lado los que se parecían a Kitsune, no quería que la encasillaran en ese personaje, pero por lo visto su agente no le conseguía más que guiones parecidos, necesitaba un reto. Tomó el primer libro que estaba al alcance de su mano, lo abrió en una página al azar y se sumergió en la lectura. no se dio cuenta cuando llegó hasta que sitió su aliento en la nuca._

_- ¿cariño?_

_- ¡el protagonista es un idiota!_

_- ¡no me digas!_

_- ¡endeudarse por culpa de un derrochador y hacerla sufrir tanto! – dijo dejando que la bata que la cubría se deslizara suavemente por su hombro- _

_- Meg-chan…_

_- ¿sí? – dijo con una mirada inocente_

_- me estás haciendo sufrir_

_Ella deja el libro de lado y jala de su corbata para atraerlo a su lado. Ella no se dio cuenta de que dejaba caer su portafolios, solo pensaba en atraerlo y abandonarse a sus caricias. El batín se deslizó dejando ver su piel clara, los botones de la camisa se abrieron en un santiamén, la corbata terminó en el suelo, sus manos se apresuraron en despojar a su amante de cierres y trusas, mientras sus dedos buscaban acelerar la proximidad de su piel._

Una indicación de la maquillista la trajo de vuelta. Debía concentrarse en la siguiente escena. Le gustaba el papel de Mineko, por momentos la entendía, pero en otros le irritaba, pero así era el personaje. Se miró de reojo en el espejo, pronto filmarían más escenas donde interactuaba con los amigos y conocidos del protagonista. Debía ser coqueta, amante del arte, aparentemente más libre que las otras chicas, siempre a un paso de ir más allá de lo debido, pero nada más, porque la pequeña Mineko no podía olvidar que la sombra de su hermano vigilaba sus pasos.

Su agente entró muy contento y le dejó un ramo de floresde tallo largo, espinas anchas. Deja que uno de sus dedos busquen rápidamente la tarjeta.

_Para la más bella entre las bellas._

No hay remitente. Debía agradecer el obsequio, pero no puede adivinar si el que las ha enviado es amigo o enemigo. Después de lo que ha pasado en semanas anteriores no se decide si dejarlas o enviarlas al cesto de la basura. Una de las maquillistas se adelanta y las pone en un jarrón. Se lleva la tarjeta a la nariz y alcanza a distinguir un aroma a maderas. Se pregunta quién será en esta ocasión, al menos tiene una caligrafía hermosa, tal vez, un hombre maduro chapado a la antigua.

Se sobresalta. Sacude su cabeza y su mirada se refleja. Se ha transformado una vez más en Mineko y debe apresurarse, se aproximaba la hora de que volviera a escena. Lo que más deseaba Megumi es deshacerse del espectro de Kitsune. Se da cuenta de que su agente lleva un rato hablándole cuando menciona algo de una fiesta del elenco. Ella solo acierta a murmurar algo de un vestido , antes de que las encargadas de vestuario entren a hacer su trabajo.

oooOoOooo

Kaoru desearía que el pelirrojo no se la pasara disculpándose cada que la ve . Desearía que Himura la viera con otros ojos, no como a una escolar más que va al café de moda, sino como a una mujer, pero por lo visto eso es imposible. Y ahora que Misao casi no está con ella se aburre, así que hace su pedido de siempre, se pone sus audífonos blancos y se concentra en su tarea mientras escucha un cover de Keane e inconscientemente muerde su lapicero.

Himura se esmera por ofrecerle sus mejores creaciones cada que ella aparece por el café, pero por lo visto eso solo le ha traído problemas a Kaoru, pero ninguno se da cuenta. El no sabe que su club de fans la trae en la mira y la tienen etiquetada como la enemiga número. Han creado un anti-club en línea y se encargarían de hacerle la vida miserable si no fuera campeona nacional de kendo. Pero ya hallaran la forma. Desearían que Himura dejara de enviarle sus mejores creaciones y se comportara como un esclavo ante una princesa feudal, cada que se quejan Kamatari se limita a hacer un gesto despectivo hacia la kendoka.

Lo que nadie sabe es que Himura desearía revivir a su amada de las cenizas; está tan encerrado en sí mismo que en los últimos tiempos las cosas han empezado a cambiar, él aún no se ha dado cuenta, pero una persona más empieza a infiltrarse lentamente en su vida, mientras una parte de él se aferra a un pasado oscuro, como un pozo en una noche sin luna.

oooOooo

El periodo de exámenes de Sano ha pasado, fue una semana del demonio llena de trabajos, ensayos y exposiciones, el equipo sigue entrenando y él sigue en la banca. Si, lo dejan entrenar con el resto del grupo, pero el entrenador no está muy seguro de enviarlo al campeonato. Es uno de esos días en que Sano desearía no haber conocido a su insufrible vecina, pero que se le va a hacer. El daño está hecho.

Solo espera que sus notas sean lo suficiente buenas para poder seguir el siguiente semestre, pues su puesto y por supuesto su beca peligran. En el trabajo se enmascara bajo una fachada amable, no quiere problemas con Hiko. Necesita el dinero para pagar la renta, los alimentos, la luz… no puede darse el lujo de estar de malas, para eso están los entrenamientos, aunque en estos días no le sirvan de nada.

Las campanillas de la puerta suenan. Su jefe se acerca solícito un murmullo recorre la sala, el uniforme de las tres desconocidas que ingresan al café es el de una famosa universidad de señoritas Sta. Magdalia. Sano está a punto de volver a la cocina cuando una de las chicas le llama la atención. Pálida, de aspecto delicado, sus ojos observan rápidamente el lugar, sus amigas lo aprueban, lleva una cruz en el cuello, las tres llevan carteras parecidas, los murmullos continúan, la chica castaña sonríe al reconocerlo. Él le obsequia su mejor sonrisa haciendo que más de una muriera de envidia.

oooOooo

Cae la noche. Sanosuke tiene pintado en su brazo el número de la chica de Sta. Magdalia. No esperaba verla en ese sitio, cambió de mesa con uno de sus compañeros para poder saludarla. Sayo no dijo mucho, sus amigas bromearon, dijeron que estaban en un viaje escolar y se habían escapado después de las actividades. Querían conocer en persona el café de los chicos de _Il Leone di Damasco_. Bromearon y la más atrevida escribió el correo de la herma a del ex de su vecina en su antebrazo. Además tiene tarjetas de presentación de las 3. Sonríe. La primera vez que la vio no se había dado cuenta de lo guapa que era Sayo.

oooOooo

Megumi entra en el sitio de la reunión. Se supone que la reunión es para que el elenco conviva y se relajen un poco. Ha unas chicas que están en el karaoke interpretando canciones de moda, los mayores los ven desde las mesas. Ella sonríe, va directo a la barra, pero alguien se le adelanta. Los productores dicen que están contentos para su trabajo y que les gustaría contar con su ayuda en otro proyecto.

Se la llevan a la mesa donde platican como viejos amigos, se entera de las novedades, de algunos problemas con el set, algunos detalles del guión. Parece una velada agradable, se hacen fotografías, alguien más se une a la reunión. A primera vista le resulta familiar, pero no sabe de dónde, su cabello y su porte es llamativo, su fisonomía le es familiar, pero no termina de recordar de dónde lo conoce.

Parece cansado. Le dicen que es uno de los productores. Lo presentan como Yukishiro E. ella trata de ocultar su sorpresa, jamás lo habría reconocido, hacía un papel pequeño en _Kitsune_ , quien diría que años después se encentrarían así. Se entera que se hizo famoso después de hacer películas de artes marciales en China, muchas otras en Boollywood, que le permitieron fundar su compañía productora, regresa a casa como el hijo prodigo, primero colaborando con este proyecto y quizá más adelante en algo más.

Megumi brinda por él. La música sigue, la noche avanza. Algunos se retira, otros siguen en la diversión, éntrela pista de baile y las mesas. El chico de cabellos blancos la saca a bailar una canción tras otra. El susurra a su oído, ella sonríe, salen del lugar a un sitio más tranquilo.

Son las dos de la madrugada afuera hace frío, ella lleva un vestido color negro de corte clásico. Enishi le pasa su saco por los hombros mientras comparten un cigarro y hablan del pasado, sorprendidos de encontrarse de nuevo, en estas circunstancias. La fiesta sigue adentro, de pronto él le pregunta si le gustaron sus rosas, ella responde con una sonrisa.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, después de dudarlo mucho Sanosuke ingresa a su lista de contactos a Sayo. Está tan cansado que solo checa algunos de sus correos, no llega a enterarse que del otro lado una chica espera ver su nombre entre sus conocidos desde el día del funeral. No tiene idea de que ella sueña con él, que poco a poco ha ido tejiendo una vida imaginaria juntos. Donde ella es la heroína que lo aparta de la malvada ex de su hermano, que arrepentida pide perdón, se celebra la anhelada boda y todos forman parte de una bonita familia.

A kilómetros de ahí Megumi estornuda. Enishi sugiere llevarla de vuelta a la fiesta, pero ella niega, dice que está cansada y que aunque al día siguiente no tiene llamado quiere descansar un poco. Su acompañante le ofrece llevarla hasta el sitio donde se hospedan, la chica observa los automóviles, no ve el de su agente, no quiere imaginar dónde se habrá metido, así que acepta.

Tsunan duerme a pierna suelta, sueña en como continuará su obra. Sueña con la viuda del espadachín, viviendo en un hermoso localizado palacio en el corazón de una montaña, donde no permite que ningún varón la atienda. La viste con los mejores de la seda más fina, le obsequia joyas de todos los reinos conocidos y la visita noche tras noche. Pero ella se comporta más fría que un tempano de hielo. Lejos, el joven aprendiz emprende en secreto un viaje que pretende vengar la muerte de su maestro acompañado de su mejor amigo, un individuo experto en plantas medicinales y un chiquillo latoso que busca vengar a su padre.

La noche reina, un grupo de hombres se aproxima al Aoyia. llevan días vigilando, tienen un mapa del lugar y al lugar que tienen que ir. de acuerdo con la consigna habrá un solo rehén, todo el que se ponga en su camino debe morir. Uno a uno entran pensando que es solo una guarida de ratones, pero no tienen idea de lo que les aguarda , tanto que desearían jamás haber emprendido esa misión.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	10. Fatal like poison

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuk y el fragmento mencionado pertenece a _October and April_ interpretado por _The Rasmus_ y Anette Olzon. Este fic fue escrito por diversión, así que por favor no me demanden.

Agradezco sus comentarios a: **_Gabyhyatt_**(sip), **_Prinsesa_**(n_n) y **_Daphne-gabycoc__o_**.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**Kitsune**

X

* * *

Lenguas de fuego destrozan todo lo que toca. Ella grita desesperada, busca a alguien, es una casona antigua que se consume en llamas y ella no puede hacer nada. Tiene una daga en sus manos, pequeña como las que llevaban las esposas de los samurái en tiempos antiguos para defender la honra de su clan.

No sabe cómo llegó ahí, no sabe qué ha pasado, solo sabe que el incendio la supera, que debe de haber alguien al otro lado, siente que una profunda desesperación se adueña de ella. De uno de los lados reconoce una silueta, son dos hombres, uno alto moreno con una cinta algo quemada y otro bajo y pelirrojo que llevan a alguien que no alcanza a identificar. Ella corre a auxiliarlos dejando caer el cuchillo en el proceso.

La despierta el timbre de su celular, tiene como 15 mensajes y no deja de vibrar. Observa preocupada el número. Contesta y una voz que conoce le dice que la esperan en el estacionamiento, que es una emergencia. Desorientada se pone lo primero que está a su alcance, voltea, los números rojos le indican que son la 5 de la mañana con 23 minutos. Enishi duerme en la sala, bebieron hasta hace unas horas en memoria de los viejos tiempos.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible se se viste, busca su maletín de emergencias y su estuche. Cuando tiene todo listo reconoce la voz de su acompañante que la llama desde la cama.

- Me abandonas mujer malvada - dice removiendose

- Hombre malvado, tengo una emergencia, un amigo tuvo un accidente

- Ya veo, no quieres que...

- lo siento , no estas en condiciones

- Prometo compensarte en otra ocasión – dice sonriendo

- ¿leerás al menos el guión?

- Me lo llevo – dice agitándolo antes de meterlo en su maleta – cuando todo pase te llamaré

- Te estaré esperando – dice el hombre de los cabellos blancos.

Megumi llega corriendo y el automóvil arranca tan pronto se pone el cinturón. La ponen al tanto de la situación, hubo un ataque al Aoyia, hay daños parciales en el lugar. Ningún cliente tuvo problemas, fueron evacuados a tiempo, pero hay heridos y algunas cosas que no debe de saber la policía y que solo ella puede arreglar. Su acompañante le ofrece un termo con café que toma automáticamente, ella lo agradece.

Mientras ingresan a la carretera y dejan atrás el set, trata de pensar en la lista de cosas que puede necesitar, debe enviar un mensaje a su agente que estará de vuelta a tiempo para seguir con sus escenas para que no se preocupen. Lo único que le preocupa en ese momento es saber que llegará a tiempo. No está molesta, sabe que es parte de el trato, ayudarse en tiempos de crisis, en emergencias. El principio básico de "ayúdame que te ayudaré", que hasta el momento le la han permitido escapar de las garras familiares.

oooOooo

Kaoru escuchó que su padre la sacaba de su habitación. Algo le decía de una emergencia, de una amiga, de Misao. Saltó de la cama y corrió hasta el recibidor. Alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de que su amiga había peleado como los valientes. Al llegar y descorrer las puertas de golpe se encontró con Misao.

Tenía las ropas manchadas de hollín y algo quemadas. Una de sus tías intercambiaba comentarios con el padre de la chica, como la chica de ojos aguamarina se reflejaba cansancio, rápidamente su padre le mencionó que el baño estaba listo, que sería mejor que ella la llevara ya que estaban acondicionando la habitación de huéspedes, que no le preguntara nada y que si ella lo hacía le dijera que todo estaba bajo control.

Kaoru asintió, la guió entre las habitaciones, extrañamente no decía nada, parecía desorientada, la dejó frente al cuarto de baño donde su amiga dejó caer, apartó una de sus mangas y se arrancó un objeto parecido a una alargada aguja que cayó al piso. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que se trataba de un arma que ni siquiera pudo tocar, porque su amiga con movimiento veloz se apoderó de nuevo de ella. Era demasiado, de pronto sintió que no conocía a la chica que estaba frente a ella.

- Misao, ¿qué es eso?

- No debes saberlo

- ¡soy tu amiga!, en nombre de nuestra amistad te exijo que me digas que está pasando

- No sabes lo que dices, el simple hecho de acogerme los pone a ustedes en peligro

- ¿de quién?

- De quienes nos atacaron

- Quienes

- No estoy segura, no es fácil saberlo – dijo esquiva

- Tu familia no se ha dedicado a la industria restaurantera desde siempre, ¿o si?

- Siempre hemos sido dueños del Aoyia – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

- Esto no tiene sentido – dijo preocupada - ¿por qué ocultas eso?

- Estoy cansada, fue terrible, me sacaron en medio de la refriega, no sé nada de ellos

- Me dijeron que todo está bajo control

- ¿entonces por qué me trajeron aquí?

- No lo sé – dijo preocupada – pero quizá un baño te sirva para despejarte

- Quizá me sacaron porque creen que soy el objetivo – dijo preocupada

- ¡qué tonterías dices!

- Kaoru

- ¿sí?

- Llama a Himura

- ¿perdón?

- Te dictaré su número

- ¡todo este tiempo lo tuviste y no me lo pasaste!

- Esto es una emergencia, por favor, no hagas un drama

- ¿cómo es qué lo tienes?

- Es amigo de la familia

- ¿por qué necesitarías a un pastelero en estos momentos? – dijo picada

- No necesito al Himura pastelero, sino al que hace medicinas

- ¿qué?

- Kaoru Kamiya– dijo irritada – no estoy jugando, esto es una emergencia, anota y dile que se apresure, que es una emergencia…

- Está bien – dijo a regañadientes

Kaoru tomó su celular marcó a toda prisa el teléfono y completamente nerviosa escuchó el inconfundible tono de voz del pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la línea. En un principio tardó en dar el mensaje, Himura le pidió señas de su casa y dijo que vigilara a Misao, que en unos minutos llegaría. Cuando la kendoka regresó se encontró a la chica de los ojos aguamarina desvanecida en el piso de la habitación y corrió a pedir ayuda.

oooOooo

Aoshi se hacía cargo de la situación lo mejor que podía. Jiya y algunos de los heridos eran atendidos en esos momentos por las hábiles manos de la señorita Takani, que fiel a su palabra empeñada cumplía su obligación con la gente del clan.

Los hombres de Miburo eran más un estorbo que otra cosa. Ya habían quedado de acuerdo que la versión oficial sería que había problemas en la cocina. La prensa empezaba a llegar siguiendo a los policías como sabuesos y nadie más debía saber del ataque perpetrado al amparo de las sombras. El había encabezado al defensa, no habían sufrido bajas, pero habían tenido que sacar a Misao del lugar antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Aun era joven y Jiya no la había puesto al tanto de la situación. El no estaba muy de acuerdo, a su edad el ya se movía por ambientes más turbios, pero pensaba que el amor por su nieta cegaba al líder de su grupo, que mas que ayudarle, estaba afectando seriamente el futuro de Misao.

El estaba convencido de que estaba ben entrenada, que solo tendrían que afinar ciertos detalles y estaría lista. Ya hacía misiones, pero las más básicas, era momento de subir el nivel de dificultad y sugerirle a su aprehensivo abuelo de que pronto sería tiempo de que ella emprendiera el viaje para probar su valía como miembro de los oniwabashu.

oooOooo

Tsunan tenía un sueño muy vívido en esos momentos. Ya sea por mucho trabajo, bien que estuviera muy inspirado o porque estuviera un poquito obsesionado con su proyecto que no dejaba de soñar con escenas que parecían listas para plasmarse en papel.

Entre sueños observaba al los dos amigos ir de ciudad en ciudad. Uno recolectaba plantas y hacía pomadas que vendía de casa en casa. En tanto el protagonista iba a las tabernas, comía bien, se enteraba de la situación del lugar y se metía en unas cuantas peleas. Decía a todos que era uno de los hombres más fuertes se su región y buscaba retadores capaz de vencerlo. Hasta el momento había corrido con suerte, pues sus adversarios no estaban a su nivel y él a penas si desenvainaba entre cada combate.

Pero no había noticias de su amada. Lo único que escuchaba eran rumores extraños y cuentos descabellados que decían haberla visto pasar encadenada rumbo a los dominios de un demonio de las montañas, que la buscaba desde hace tiempo para hacerla su esposa.

En tanto, en los dominios de su captor, en el corazón de las montañas era convocada día tras día para tocar y cantar a su captor. La vestían con los más bellos vestidos, los más caros perfumes y joyas extraídas de cámaras secretas .Pero ella se negaba y exigía que la devolvieran con su legítimo esposo.

Entonces el rival de su marido le decía que estaba muerto, que el lugar que conocía ya no existía , que las gentes que había conocido estaban muertas y que si seguía con vida era porque él la deseaba y que en caso de que insistiera en su gélida conducta, la haría encadenar en al pie de una cascada para que aprendiera a ser flexible y complaciente como el agua.

Furiosa, la viuda del espadachín se despojaba de ropas, joyas y tocados, quedando únicamente cubierta por su larga cabellera. Le gritaba que podría tener su cuerpo más no su espíritu y pedía a gritos que la encadenaran al pie de la cascada. Su captor sonreía, le decía que lo haría, pero que por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar.

oooOooo

Esa mañana Sanosuke se encontró con la sorpresa de que su vecina había regresado a su departamento, regresaba de correr y había pasado al súper a comprar algo para el desayuno. Megumi tenía el cabello empapado y lucía cansada cuando la vio salir de su departamento.

- Eres justo a quien buscaba

- ¿a mí?

- Si – hubo una pausa - ¿De nuevo cosas de tu queridísimo padre?

- Un poco más complicado – dijo evasiva - necesito que me compres gasas, vendas, pomadas y algunas otras cosas…

- ¿ahora mismo?

- Tengo a alguien herido en casa

- ¿por qué no lo llevas a un hospital?

- La policía no debe saberlo

- ¿en qué andas metida Kitsune?

- tu solo apresúrate Cabeza de pollo

- Está bien – dijo tratando de entrever a alguien, pero la sala de Megumi parecía igual que siempre.

Tuvo que recorrer al menos dos farmacias antes de regresar a su departamento. Tocó y Megumi le dijo que pasara, al cerrar la puerta reconoció ese característico aroma de las enfermerías. En la cocina había una mujer que le resultaba familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde, bebía café y se alarmó al reconocerlo.

- ¿estás segura que es de confianza?

- Lo es, no te preocupes

Sanosuke llegó a tiempo para ver como la chica se terminaba de suturar a un hombre que vestía un uniforme obscuro ensangrentado. Alrededor de su vecina se veían unas tijeras, pedazo de telas, gasas, antisépticos e hilo para sutura. El hombre a que atendía tenía unas curaciones en el rostro, trató de imaginarse cómo se las había hecho. No parecían golpes de una pelea callejera, el lo sabría de una ojeada, pero a esas horas del día su imaginación no dio para más.

- Yo te conozco – dijo al ver con detenimiento al hombre – eres el motociclista que traía la comida

El hombre hizo un gesto vago.

- Hubo un problema en el Aoyia – dijo la Megumi

- Esas heridas son de más de 15 días de convalecencia, deberían de ir a la policía – siguió diciendo el castaño

- No puede

- ¿por qué no?

- Solo complicaría más las cosas, por eso acudieron a mi

- No entiendo nada

- No es necesario que lo entiendas - dijo ella.

En ese momento la mujer de la cocina hizo que todos se callaran. El televisor de la sala estaba encendido y en él se veía una nota de un reportero. Reconoció el local, era el famoso Aoyia, se decía que habían tenido problemas con una fuga de gas, que todo estaba bajo control, que había daños considerables, lo que haría que el emblemático local cerrara algunas de sus plantas para arreglar los desperfectos. Sano se volvió a Megumi que en esos momentos buscaba algo en las bolsas que había traído.

- ¿Kitsune qué está sucediendo?

- si eres listo Cabeza de pollo – dijo Megumi - esto no saldrá de aquí

- A ese hombre le dieron una paliza, no es víctima de ningún incendio, ¿Quiénes son?, ¿estás metida con yakuza Kitsune?

Omasu se volvió y lo observó con nuevos ojos, como si tratara de descifrar un enigma que había dejado pasar por alto desde un principio. Puso atención en su altura, calculó su peso, puso especial atención en sus nudillos. Se notaba que estaban habituados a los golpes, esa sutil deformación de los nudillos daba a entender que no era un simple estudiante universitario. Quizá valdría la pena releer el informe clasificado de Cho.

- Es una larga historia – dijo ella callando de golpe

- ¿Qué tan larga?

- No es posible contarla en este momento

- ¿entonces cuando?

- Está listo – dijo Megumi ignorándolo -¿ quién mas falta?

- Solo Shino... - se detuvo - dicen que sigue con Miburo, que se dará una vuelta más tarde

- Debería revisarlo cuanto antes

- Se lo diré – dijo manipulando su celular - Hay algo mas Jiya menciona que Missy sufrió un desvanecimiento

- ¡qué!

- Que no nos preocupemos, puede que fuera el humo, que está en buenas manos

- Uno menos que atender – dijo suspirando

- Eso parece

- Cabeza de pollo

- ¿sí?

- Te acompaño a la puerta

- ¿qué?, ¡pero si ya estoy metido en esto!

- Vamos cabeza de pollo – dijo tomándolo del brazo, mientras la mujer del celular se acercaba al hombre de las suturas.

- Es mejor que él no te encuentre, no le gustan los desconocidos

- ¿quién?, ¿qué pasa?

Megumi se acercó a Sano y lo besó hasta dejarlo desconcertado.

- ¿qué fue todo eso?

- Por el favor que me hiciste – dijo mientras sonreía

-Pero…

- La verdad es que no se me ocurría otra forma de callarte – dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

- ¡esto no se quedará así Kitsune!

Megumi sonríe y espera hasta escuchar que entraba a su departamento. Cuando se vuelve a la cocina notó la mirada de Omasu. No tenía que darle explicación alguna, hacerlo solo complicaría aún mas las cosas. Sano es tan joven, su mirada aun conserva ese destello de inocencia que ella tuvo en otro tiempo. Es algo que le envidia y le atrae. Pero no debe pensar en eso. No ahora, no él, habiendo tantos otros peces en el mar.

oooOooo

Himura observaba a Misao que descansaba en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa Kamiya. A estas horas toda su rutina se había alterado y pronto tendría que irse al café para seguir con el trabajo. Misao había hecho bien al llamarlo, el agua estaba empapada de un químico que la dejaría fuera de combate por algunas horas. Él se haría cargo de que la aguja y los restos de su informe llegaran a las manos de su abuelo cuanto antes.

Pensó que si esa chica tenía el nivel que imaginaba estaría habituada a esos tóxicos y por tanto su recuperación sería cuestión de horas, en comparación de una persona normal. De todas maneras no perdería nada investigando un poco, porque esa sustancia no se vendía a cualquiera en el mercado negro.

- He traido un poco de té – escuchó sorprendido

- Kaoru – dono, no debió molestarse

- ¿Misao se encuentra bien?

- Solo necesita dormir un poco, dejaré unas cosas que debe tomar, su cuerpo se encargará de expulsar todo

- No sabía que eras experto en medicinas

- Es solo una afición – dijo incómodo

- Me extraña que Misao dejara su vida en manos de un simple aficionado

Himura tomó un sorbo de té, el sabor denotaba que había sido preparado por manos inexpertas. Agradeció el gesto. Kaoru se sentó al lado de Misao, la observó mientras acomodaba el flequillo a su amiga.

- No sé en que estén metidos, pero resulta incómodo entender que las personas que te rodean no son quien creías

- Por lo general nadie es lo que aparenta

- pero Misao nunca me dijo nada – dijo preocupada - creí , creí que éramos amigas

- confíe en ella Kaoru – dono, tal vez lo hizo para protegerla

- ¿de qué?

Humura se encogió de hombros.

- Cada quien tiene sus propios demonios

- ¿Cuáles son los tuyos Himura? – dijo mirándolo fíjamente

- Espero que nunca padezca la mala fortuna de conocerlos – dijo sonriendo amablemente y colocando el recipiente vacío – debo irme, por cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme, me espera un largo día, le agradezco el té Kaoru-dono

Kaoru lo acompañó a la puerta y observó cómo se alejaba incorporándose lentamente al agita do paisaje matinal. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en los demonios ajenos, de hecho el pelirrojo parecía tan amable que le costaba creer que los tuviera. Trató de imaginarlo, pero nada venía a su mente, regresó a para escuchar la noticia de que la bolsa de valores iba a la baja por culpa de la crisis de la deuda de occidente.

A estas alturas Kenshin ha enviado al Okashira la aguja con la que atacaron a Misao. El hombre de ojos de hielo lee el informe del pelirrojo. Misao está fuera de peligro, pero hay cosas que investigar. Jiya está ocupado con la policía, el peritaje de bomberos y la compañía de seguros. El saldo final no ha sido tan malo como esperaba. Sabe que a los atacantes les fue peor. Pero ese asunto está en manos de Miburo .

Atreverse a atacarlos en su hogar indica varias cosas. Su teoria es que los vigilan, o biene creen conocerlos o son unos estúpidos al enfrentarse de forma suicida al cuartel de los Onni. También le preocupa que sea una prueba, que estén midiendo fuerzas para tratar de hacerse con su territorio. Alza los ojos, el hombre de los mil rostros le informa que Misao se encuentra bien, que faltará a clases por unos días en lo que deciden que hacer. Aoshi no expresa emoción alguna. No dice nada, solo se pregunta en que ha fallado, si no hubiera sido por el entrenamiento de los Onni podría haber muerto. Probablemente los atacantes saben que Misao es el punto débil de Jiya . Se pregunta si esto será suficiente para que Jiya tome una decisión, de no hacerlo se verá forzado a tomar medida drásticas. Por que esto no puede seguir así por mas tiempo.

En esos momentos Tsunan y Sano se dirigen a la universidad, uno está ocupado haciendo bocetos de los ocupantes de el transporte en que va. Sanosuke lleva puestos los audífonos, si su amigo pusiera atención se daría cuenta que se va mas distraído que de costumbre. Pero no lo hace y por poco se pasan de estación. Le da un tirón y se dirigen a la entrada antes de separarse rumbo a sus respectivos edificios. Tsunan mira nervioso su reloj y comenta algo de unas compras, Sano asiente de forma automática, probablemente olvide hacerlas, en su mente solo resuena el estribillo de una canción:

_...like hate and love, worlds apart_

_this fatal love was like poison right from the start..._

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	11. Oni

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, este fic fue escrito por diversión, así que no me demanden.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios a **_P_****_rinsesa_**, **Foko ,__**** L**_**unascorpio y D**_**_aphne-gabycoco_**.

Nos seguimos leyendo

_**.**_(n_n).

* * *

**Kitsune**

**XI**

* * *

Al principio era solo un garabato, primero salió un ojo, después un rostro tosco, al que le salieron colmillos, se lo imaginó con cuernos largos. Debía ser musculoso para llevar un inmenso garrote – como uno de los comensales del extremo con que de lejos parecía fisicoculturista- , le di pujó una piel de tigre que demostrara su ferocidad y unas montañas de fondo, fue así que un oni empezó a aparecer entre los bocetos de Tsunan.

Quería que el paso del héroe a través no fuera sencillo. Debía de ser un legendario, señor de uno de los pasos al corazón de las montañas, enviado por argucias del villano a combatir a los héroes, al enterarse de su misión. Si, sería uno de muchos que enfrentarían, pero quizá uno de los más significativos, marcaría de alguna forma al héroe, pero aún no sabía cómo.

Tsunan observó complacido de su trabajo. De todos los que había dibujado, ese boceto en una simple servilleta, había resultado de su agrado. Un hombre se acercó sin que apenas lo notara, haciendo que se sobresaltara, parecía que había salido de las mismísimas sombras, elogió su trabajo. El dibujante intentó ocultar en vano su precioso dibujo, pero el hombre se presentó como un empleado más que iba a disfrutar un tazón de fideos. Se dijo que había algo extraño en ese hombre, pero no podía definir exactamente qué, tal vez fuera su apariencia cetrina, tal vez la entonación de su voz. Tenía algo , pero en ese momento no podía precisarlo.

El hombre se ofreció a comprarle el boceto. Tsunan pareció sorprendido y rápidamente le dijo que no podía, que era parte de su trabajo y que pensaba incorporarlo en un relato. El hombre dijo que ese dibujo le recordaba relatos de sus abuelos, que por eso insistía tanto en comprar esa simple servilleta, intuyendo que era un dibujante profesional, le gustaría encargarle una pintura basada en ese boceto.

El dibujante apenas si daba crédito a lo que oía, mientras el hombre daba un vistazo a su reloj, alcanzó a murmurar que el solo era un ayudante de mangaka, el hombre sacó una tarjeta, le dijo que lo pensara y que le llamara, porque le interesaba ese dibujo, que le pagaría bien. Cuando Tsunan levantó los ojos de la tarjeta, el hombre había desaparecido.

oooOooo

Cho observaba su trabajo, orgulloso de ser su representante, había resentido mucho esos tiempos. Sabía del pacto de Megumi con los oni, porque él había sido el mediador. Megumi regresó a tiempo al set. No dio muchas explicaciones y se ocupó de filmar cuanto antes las escenas de interiores en el hospital y en las distintas locaciones de las casas.

El personaje de Mineko le había quedado a Megumi como un guante. La joven coqueta, que jugaba con el corazón de los hombres que no tenían más remedio que adorarla, pero siempre cuidadosa de que las noticias no llegaran a oídas de su hermano. Curioso, pensó Cho, esa trama le resultaba familiar.

El mismo día que Megumi tuvo que atender al cabecilla de los oni, había recibido un extraño mensaje sobre el vecino de su cliente, le pedían que revisara de nuevo su información, pues a alguien le había llamado la atención su expediente. Mordió la boquilla de su cigarro y pensó que tendría que hacer unas llamadas a sus contactos en la policía, tal vez había algo que se había pasado por alto. El no le veía nada en especial a ese _Cabeza de pollo_, pero si así lo querían…

Esperó que Megumi dijera algo en el camino de regreso, pero no lo hizo, estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida en el camino. Sabía que a Megumi no le gustaba tratar con Shinomori, pero así lo habían acordado, había algo en su actitud fría y calculadora que a ella le molestaba. O quizá que formaba parte de los pocos que por alguna razón no caían en su encanto o de los contados que se habían enterado de su aventura con Shishio y ahora era responsable de investigar como se había enterado Kanryuu Takeda para cerrar esa boca por siempre.

oooOooo

Era tarde y Misao estaba en cama. Mas que sentirse enferma se sentía deprimida, su abuelo, sus tíos, todos habían ido a verla, todos excepto Aoshi-sama. Ya habían pasado varios días y ella no entendía que pesaba, tal vez era porque no había sido suficientemente buena, tal vez fuera que no le perdonaba lo del día que se había metido sin permiso en sus habitaciones.

La actitud de Kaoru no ayudaba mucho. Se comportaba como la mejor de las amigas, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada. Jiya hablaba con el padre de Kaoru para acordar si su amiga estaba lista para saber lo que pasaba o no. De momento quería que el mundo se colapsara hasta que tuviera una explicación.

El reloj del dojo Kamiya anunció la hora. A esas horas Kaoru debería de estar de paso por _Il leone di Damasco_, había prometido que pasaría a comprarle uno de sus pasteles favoritos para animarla. Misao se levantó, fue a su maleta y sacó su indumentaria azul de entrenamiento. Si estuviera en casa Okon u Omasu estarían preparando el té para Aoshi sama. ¡El té!, pensó, vio su reloj y calculó. Salió a hurtadillas del lugar y tomó atajos, con suerte llegaría a tiempo.

En esos momentos Omasu se hallaba muy atareada, su hermana dijo que le ayudaría llevarle té. Cuando la bandeja desapareció no se extrañó. Misao sentía como el corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando corrió la puerta del dojo familiar. Ahí estaba Aoshi, como siempre, terminando su meditación antes del té.

- Pensé que no regresarías – dijo con voz monótona

- Lo siento Aoshi sama, yo…

- Empezaba a creer que te sumirías en esa autocompasión que no lleva a nada

Misao no contestó y trató de ahogar las lágrimas.

- Tu abuelo dijo que era tu primera vez, ¿es cierto?

Aoshi bebió un poco mientras recordaba. Los resultados del forense habían determinado que a primera vista el hombre había muerto de un paro respiratorio. Estudios más detallados habían encontrado una pequeñísima incisión en el pecho, que apenas había arrojado unas gotas de sangre, que de alguna forma había terminado por llenar de sangre los pulmones. Sobre decir que nadie se imaginaban semejante muerte en un incendio. El sujeto no presentaba antecedentes y el forense trataba de imaginar el arma, pero parecía una locura, la velocidad de entrada y salida y el movimiento del objeto que habían acabado con la vida del hombre. Misao tragó saliva.

- Siéntate Misao, tenemos que hablar

Misao se sentió tratando de ocultar sus nervios. Lo que se habló en ese lugar, solo ellos dos lo supieron. La pequeña de ojos aguamarina regresó a casa de Kaoru por la noche. Su amiga en un principio parecía turbada, pero momentos más tarde recobró su alegría de siempre. Dijo que había ido a dar una vuelta al parque porque necesitaba salir para aclarar su mente. Apenas si acertó a probar bocado durante la cena y se retiró a dormir cuanto antes.

oooOooo

Sanosuke estaba de un humor de perros. Por hacerle un pequeño favor a Megumi, su economía había sufrido seriamente esa semana. Kitsune solo había estado unas horas más en su departamento y después había desaparecido como si nada. Sin dejar una nota, un mensaje, nada,

Y la verdad es que con estudios, trabajos, entrenamientos y exámenes, las gentes de _Il Leóne di Damasco_ en plan de celebración le parecía la peor de las ideas. Más que a su desquiciado jefe había tenido la brillante idea de hacer un homenaje al autor del libro, cuyo título había inspirado el nombre del local.

Semanas atrás había repartido ejemplares del libro para inspirarlos, pero el de Sano seguía acumulando polvo en su habitación. Había pensado que en vez de leerlo podía buscarlo cómodamente en la red, pero jamás se imaginó que no hallaría nada que lo ayudara, así que antes de marcharse dejó el libro en el sitio de su amigo y le prometió que si lo leía por él y se lo resumía se haría cargo de la cocina por una semana, Tsunan gruñó que dos. Sano dijo una y media y salió del lugar.

oooOooo

Un oni de cuernos y colmillos retorcidos se escondía en el interior del brazo de Aoshi Shinomori, que en ese momento se encontraba en el sauna en un local conocido. No era un tatuaje visible, de hecho solo alguien muy cercano a él podría verlo, era el oni tomado de una escena de un biombo que hace años le había llamado la atención. Era un secreto que casi nadie sabía.

Takani había dicho que no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad y le había preguntado si estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía con Misao. El había contestado evasivo, que estaba enterado como todos de lo que había pasado. El incendio, hubo un ataque, que ella se desmayó cuando creyó que atacaban a su abuelo, dijo él. No podía decirle que ya había marcado su primera presa y era momento de decidir si seguía adelante con el entrenamiento o si el peso de la muerte era tal que sería mejor retirarla. No, no era algo que necesitara saber.

Por una parte sabía que era la naturaleza de su trabajo, por otra…por otras le preocupaba Misao, ahora empezaba a entender por qué su abuelo la sobreprotegía tanto. La idea de arrancar una vida, aun en defensa propia le remordía. Pero ese era su trabajo, se repetía, y lo había sido desde la fundación del clan y no podía salir con que se sentía fatal o alguna tontería por el estilo. Al menos para él ese no era el espíritu de los Oniwabanshu.

En ese momento entraron de forma silenciosa dos hombres a las termas. Uno era alto y musculoso, hizo una reverencia al reconocer a su jefe, el otro, un poco más bajo y de apariencia cetrina hizo lo mismo y se colocaron cerca de él listos para recibir órdenes. Aoshi hizo un gesto con una mano y momentos después Hannya se acercó acompañado de el ultimo de ellos para ponerlos al tanto de la situación.

oooOooo

Miburo revisaba de nuevo el caso del incendio. Mientras la noticia de la muerte del hombre de los pulmones ensangrentados no llegara a la prensa todo estaría bien. Esos idiotas del Aoyia debieron pensar en la novata que se encargó de uno de sus verdugos. En otro tiempo habría sido reconocida y temida, porque era un asesino de cierto renombre, pero en estos tiempos, las cosas eran un poco más complicadas.

Se suponía que los atacantes pertenecían a un grupo rival. El ataque sorpresa al restaurante, según las diversas líneas de investigación, apuntaba a una pelea por el control de la zona. Los atacantes que estaban encarcelados no decían mucho, pero sus antecedentes si. De acuerdo a los registros pertenecían a una agrupación periférica derivada de los oni, que se negaba a reconocer la autoridad del viejo Okina, por lo general no se metían en su territorio, hasta que tuvieron noticias de que el viejo líder se hallaba enfermo y pensaron que podían hacerse con el control del legendario sitio.

Erraron los cálculos por dos pequeños detalles. No sabían que los oni de Shinomori estaban de visita por la casa matriz y jamás se imaginaron que el viejo nenji seguía entrenando a alguien con la intención de que le sucediera ella o aquel que fuera elegido para ser el esposo de su nieta. Miburo observó las fotografías de la nieta de Okina.

Su apariencia y talla pequeña le daban un aire de que era mucho más joven de lo que en realidad aparentaba. Los reportes de su escuela decían que tenía buenas notas, pero no las mejores. Que tenía facilidad de palabra, que era buena en deportes, pero no pertenecía a ningún club y que ya había liderado un par de protestas estudiantiles, lo cual no complacía mucho a las autoridades.

Se dijo que era demasiado joven para los prospectos de su abuelo. Tenía un informe de al menos 5 candidatos potenciales, herederos y miembros prominentes de otros clanes. Se preguntó qué pensaría ella cuando supiera que desde hace semanas se preparan los omiai.

oooOooo

Misao regresó a casa una semana después del incidente y se encontró con que Aoshi y su grupo estaban de nuevo en una misión, que le había dejado tarea en unas hojas y que su abuelo quería hablar seriamente con ella en la sala de té. Al entrar se halló con 2 miembros más de el clan: Okon y Omasu que sonreían nerviosamente.

- Misao, ha llegado el momento – dijo acercándole una gran caja

- ¿qué es esto Jiya? – dijo al abrir la caja y descubrir un kimono purpura con diseños de glicinas que desde hace muchos años deseaba.

- Dentro de unos días se realizará un omiai

- ¿qué? – dijo desencajada – ¡ni que estuviéramos en la era Meiji!

Okina pareció ignorarla.

- Al ser la heredera del clan , varios miembros de nuestras ramas y otros clanes han pedido conocerte

- Soy demasiado joven- dijo con voz ausente

- Lo sé muñequita mía, pero quiero que recuerdes nuestras lecciones de go , que requerimos de alianzas para subsistir como clan. Somos parte de un todo, somos parte de una tradición que no debe extinguirse, así que espero que comprendas cuál es el sitio que te fue asignado.

- Pero yo no quiero casarme – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – yo quiero ir a la universidad, quiero…

- Eso quedará en manos de tu futuro esposo

- Debe de ser una broma – dijo con una sonrisa tensa

- No muñequita mía, sabes que he envejecido , que te quiero mucho , que desgraciadamente no podré protegerte por siempre y que no hay nada que me gustaría más que ver una generación más, antes de pasar al otro mundo.

- ¿es mi única opción?

- A menos que elijas dejarnos y llevar una vida normal como la de la señorita Kamiya

Misao enmudeció.

oooOooo

Megumi regresó a su casa, las últimas locaciones serían en Kioto, porque el director se había enamorado de una construcción antigua que sería perfecta para la galería de las escenas finales. Las grabaciones iban a buen ritmo, ahora todo estaba en manos de su coprotagonista, todo marchaba bien. Ahora debía concentrarse en las escenas posteriores a la pintura del cuadro. Se detuvo en el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas. Cho la despertaría temprano para reunirse en las locaciones.

Alcanzó a escuchar algunos comentarios e la radio sobre el clima. Temporada de lluvias, noticias sobre los cambios en la economía, reestructuración en el gobierno que preocupaba a China, notas sobre los efectos de la radiación de una organización ecologista y la nota idiota del día , donde algún ocioso relacionaba la inteligencia de una mujer con el ancho de sus caderas.

Todavía se dio tiempo de detenerse en el supermercado que estaba a unas calles del departamento. No recordaba que tuviera alimentos en la nevera, a lo mucho pasta en una de las alacenas, pero no era suficiente. Estaba más preocupada en sus necesidades básicas que no notó al hombre que la miraba con insistencia desde que pasó. Pagó en la caja, pasó cerca de un chico de cabellos puntiagudos que compraba una lata de soda en la máquina expendedora fuera. Dio unos pasos, entonces sintió una voz en su oído.

- Por fin nos encontramos de nuevo preciosa…

- Takeda – dijo maquinalmente

- Veo que no me has olvidado Meg

- ¡Déjame en paz! – dijo tratando de volverse sintió una punzada

- Estoy armado cariño

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Que me compenses bonita – dijo estrujándola

- ¿compensarte?

- ¡Oh si!, por tu culpa perdí mi trabajo, no sé como, pero mi esposa se enteró y me abandonó, mis hijos tramitan su cambio de apellido, todo se fue al carajo, ¿y sabes por quién fue?, fue por ti – dijo riendo con una voz seca – sabía que algún día nos encontraríamos de nuevo, así que compensa todas mis pérdidas…

Megumi pensó que era una pesadilla. Takeda debería de ser historia, cuando pensó que todo estaría peor supo que algo pasaba. El cuchillo de su captor cayó de sus manos y sintió como si alguien lo arrancara de ahí. Sintió vacío y después sus piernas le fallaron, cayó al suelo y se hizo con el cuchillo tan pronto como pudo.

Alguien la llamó, pero ella no respondió, estaba aferrada al cuchillo y dispuesta a clavárselo en la garganta si se trataba de Takeda. Acercó e filo a su garganta hasta que sintió que alguien tomaba fuerza el cuchillo tratando de apartarlo de su persona. Se encontró con Sanosuke que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, la mano con la que trataba de arrancarle el cuchillo sangraba.

Otro hombre, un pelirrojo de mirada fiera estaba a unos pasos de ellos se hacía cargo de Takeda, que se veía en un estado lamentable, mientras el chico que había visto hace unos momentos regresaba diciendo que no tardaba en venir la policía, que debían esperar un poco, que si necesitaban algo más. El pelirrojo le dijo al chico que consiguiera un botiquín y unas vendas.

Megumi abrazó a Sanosuke con fuerza.

Estaba temblando.

oooOooo

Takeda regresó a su hoja, Sanosuke ya debería haber llegado del trabajo. Tal vez se habría quedando ayudando a Himura, como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos tiempos. Su estomago gruñó al recordarle que a Sano le tocaba traer la cena del día, que había prometido pasar por ese local de comida hindú por un pollo masala con arroz perfumado con anís y cardamomo.

Bebió un poco del café enlatado que le había regalado uno de sus colegas y regresó a su mesa de trabajo. Ahora hacía el boceto de la prometida del héroe, a la que había abandonado por buscar vengar al maestro. Sería una mujer bella, delicada, con un hermano poderoso. Habría conocido al héroe de lejos, se habría enamorado de él, como solo enamoraban en los tiempos antiguos. De oídas.

Al saber por su hermano que sería su esposo había sido la mujer más feliz de la tierra, hasta ese el día en que se había enterado de su partida. Lo peor habían sido los espantosos rumores de que no regresaba porque estaba locamente enamorado de una mujer, que por cierto había sido esposa de su maestro, se sentía morir y juraba que traería al héroe a casa, a su lado, así fuera la última cosa que hiciera en su vida.

Los minutos pasaban, su estómago gruñía. Fue entonces que sonó el interfono y escuchó la voz de un niño que le decía que traía el pollo de Sano, que en estos momentos estaba en urgencias. Rápidamente lo hizo subir las escaleras, notó que aparentaba entre 13 y 15 años, era bajo, tenía el cabello puntiagudo y se presentó como Myoyin Yahiko, dijo algo de policía, vecina, acosador, un cuchillo y una ambulancia. Tsunan le dio las gracias, sacó unos yenes de su cartera y se los dió al chico, dejó que el pollo se enfriara en el refrigerador y salió corriendo al hospital mas cercano imaginando el peor de los escenarios.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	12. Proposta

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, este fic fue escrito con la intención de divertir, así que no me demanden.

Agradezco sus comentarios a: _**P**_**_rinsesa_**, _**Suuurine **_y _**Anni fer**_.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**Kitsune**

**XII**

* * *

Una cordillera de montañas, un bosque, un antiguo monasterio, una fortaleza y una villa de aspecto próspero se adivinan entre los últimos dibujos. Es tiempo de hablar un poco de la familia del héroe. La familia, en especial su padre está molesto porque su heredero ha huido del matrimonio concertado con un poderoso clan. Pero no lo permitirá, por su honor no lo hará.

El padre ha decidido que no hay marcha atrás. La alianza es necesaria y de ser preciso se llevará a cabo sin la presencia del esposo, al fin y al cabo estaba permitido. La novia aguarda impaciente, sabía de oídas de su fama, su valor y su arrojo y su intención de perfeccionar su técnica con su difunto maestro decide seguir adelante, con un testigo de la familia de su futuro esposo todo está listo para unir sus destinos y no separarlos nunca más.

Tsunan observa las hojas y se pregunta si la joven novia no estará poseída por una serpiente. Podría ser, la novia podría tener un aspecto frágil y delicado. Es de conocimiento popular lo que sucede con las mujeres poseídas por los demonios, en especial cuando piensan que alguien le ha arrebatado a su amado o si imaginan, creen o saben que les ha engañado.

El boceto de la novia ha cambiado con los días, primero estaba inspirado en un dibujo de la era Taisho, pero después de una visita a _El león de Damasco_ decidió que su modelo sería una de las chiquillas que no apartaba la vista de Sano. Una chica delicada, de gestos elegantes que vestía uniforme de Santa Magdalia y jugaba nerviosamente con un dije cruciforme cada que su amigo se acercaba a la mesa.

Tsunan sigue dibujando la escena, después de que se lleva a cabo el matrimonio, la joven esposa decide emprender un viaje para traer de regresa a su hombre a su lado, así deba de hacerlo por medio de la fuerza. Para evitar problemas se viste como un joven mozo, con armadura de viaje ligera, lleva consigo un arco largo y un carcaj y acompañada por su hermano y un feroz grupo de guerreros de ambos clanes, se dirigen al sitio donde tuvieron las últimas noticias del héroe.

oooOooo

Había pasado algún tiempo desde el incidente y aún no había vuelto a saber de ella.

Aún recordaba esa madrugada meses atrás.

Tsunan había ido a recogerlo al Sano del hospital cerca de las seis de la mañana. Él había recibido unas puntadas, tenía la mano vendada y le habían prohibido hacer ejercicios hasta que le quitaran los puntos, lo cual lo ponía en peligro ante el entrenador y el rector de la universidad. Casi podía pensar que debía irse despidiendo de su beca deportiva y buscar otra forma de obtener dinero o suspender sus estudios.

La policía le había tomado declaración de los acontecimientos. Había sido muy grave, el hombre sería procesado por acoso, intento de robo y tentativa de homicidio en primer grado con las agravantes de premeditación, alevosía y ventaja.

Megumi se había ido antes, había hecho su declaración y había comentado que debía regresar a las grabaciones, que lamentaba mucho no poder quedarse más tiempo, pero que no se preocuparan de los gastos médicos, que su agente, que había llegado a toda prisa, se haría cargo de los gastos. Cho mencionó que sería mejor que abandonaran el hospital en lo que se organizaba la rueda de prensa, les recomendó no hablar con desconocidos y no responder sus teléfonos a menos que se tratara el de él , dijo dándoles unas tarjeta a cada uno de ellos, Tsunan y Sano lo vieron como bicho raro, pero guardaron con disimulo la misma, cuando vieron que unos reporteros preguntaban por Megumi a unas enfermeras.

Había algunos miembros de la prensa que se habían enterado del caos y esperaban para hacer declaraciones. El agente de la señorita Takani dijo que no harían ninguna declaración para no afectar el proceso y que los detalles se darían a conocer hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

Nadie reparó entre la gente que entraba y salía de urgencias, por más que los reporteros de revistas del corazón preguntaran no sacaron nada en claro, el hospital no quería demandas, los pacientes no parecían cómodos frente a las cámaras y pronto les ordenaron que abandonaran las instalaciones, la conferencia había terminado.

Al día siguiente Sano recibió un informe de la oficina de su director de carrera. Pensó que todo estaba perdido, que ahí había terminado su suerte, más aún al descubrir que su entrenador también había sido convocado. Ahí le informaron que un sujeto llamado Cho se había puesto en contacto con ellos, se había entrevistado con el rector, le había mencionado que había salvado a uno de sus clientes más importantes cliente de una situación peligrosa, que él respondía por sus lesiones, le había informado grosso modo que se haría cargo de su situación.

El entrenador evidentemente estaba molesto, pronto se llevarían a cabo las competencias rumbo a las nacionales. Mencionó que a él le importaba poco si se quería hacer el héroe, que si no estaba listo para competir por las nacionales podía irse despidiendo de su lugar en el equipo y de su beca. Que el equipo necesitaba atletas sanos y comprometidos con su causa, no héroes de medio pelo y que lo que dijeran las autoridades le importaba poco, tenía unas semanas para estar en forma o ya sabía a qué atenerse.

Cuando el entrenador se marcho el decano lo detuvo. Le dijo que tenía noticias de su expediente, calificaciones regulares, su registro en el equipo de lucha, uno que otro pleito ajeno al mismo. Mencionó que quizá podría ir pensando en otra beca, dadas las circunstancias. Sano dijo que lo pensaría. El decano mencionó que sería una pena que el apellido del noble Souzo Sagara se perdiera a causa de pleitos callejeros, que pensara en el peso del apellido, que si su tío viviera, no le gustaría verlo por malos pasos.

Sano no dijo nada, se despidió y salió de la oficina. Pensando mientras se alejaba, que si su tío viviera habría comprendido el sentido de sus acciones y no se apenaría por ellas.

Cuando regresó a casa halló una breve nota de Megumi.

* * *

_S._

_Cho cree que sería conveniente que este fuera un tiempo. En lo que se calman los ánimos y la prensa deja de averiguar. Aprovecharé estos días para cumplir algunos compromisos de trabajo. Así que le libras de mí por unas semanas. Por cierto, n__os pusimos en contacto con tu universidad. Nos haremos cargo de tus gastos. Visita al Dr. Genzai, es gente de confianza._

_Espero que te recuperes pronto._

_M._

_P.D.: anexo llave en caso de emergencias, por favor, cuida las plantas._

* * *

Anexaba a la nota una copia de la llave de su casa con un llavero de un gallo estilizado. Sano apenas si alcanzó a reprimir un gruñido.

De aquel día habían pasado semanas y no había tenido noticias de ella más que por los periódicos y los comentarios de los clientes de _El león de Damasco_. Su puño mejoraba gracias a las visitas a la pequeña clínica del Dr. Genzai. Pero el asunto con su entrenador no mejoraba, participaba en los entrenamientos, pero seguía en la banca y veía como otros compañeros menos dotados que él eran puestos entre los posibles participantes en los siguientes torneos. Y de vez en cuando, de regreso de la universidad o del trabajo renegaba del día que había conocido a Megumi.

Tsunan le había comentado entre broma y broma que Kitsune _no era precisamente su diosa de la buena fortuna_. El no había respondido y había seguido devorando la hamburguesa que su amigo le había llevado después de un largo día de trabajo. Pero no tenía caso gruñir, las semanas pasaban, el cuarto de enfrente se empolvaba, las plantas crecían y no tenía mas noticias de su vecina que las esporádicas referencias de la prensa.

Sabía que ella era la imagen de una famosa fragancia francesa que se había puesto de moda entre algunas de las chicas, que el video de la marca la presentaba como una doncella que vivía en las montañas entre los inmortales y bajaba a la tierra para compartir su encanto entre los mortales. Empezó a aparecen en las revistas de moda, poco se hablaba del escándalo del acosador, había salido en algunas portadas de los últimos meses, se decía que su película estaba en fase de postproducción y pronto se vería en los cines, que le habían ofrecido a la antagonista que haría sufrir a una actriz de moda y se especulaba de un par de proyectos fílmicos que la llevarían al exterior antes de que concluyera el año. La diosa de la fortuna parecía sonreírle, después de su largo retiro.

Sano de pronto se dio cuenta que de alguna forma ella siempre estaba presente, lo extraño es que en estas semanas se había dado cuenta de que la extrañaba, no solo por las peleas y problemas que le acarreaba, había algo más, pero aún no quería preguntárselo. Le ocupaba más terminar bien el semestre y recuperarse y participar cuanto antes en las competencias para calificar al torneo nacional para seguir conservando su beca.

oooOooo

En los últimos días, Misao había pasado de ser la dulce nieta de okina en su peor pesadilla.

Si pensaba que conseguirle un esposo dentro de los clanes sería una buena idea, no le quedaba más que reconsiderar la idea, porque empezaba a pensar que había creado a un pequeño monstruo. Misao era una chica lista, hermosa, encantadora, quizá demasiado inmadura para los omiai o quizá demasiado informada de la vida y obra de sus pretendientes.

Haciendo gala de sus dotes, había investigado a conciencia sus propuestas y de una forma en que no se explicaba bien había dado con sus peores manías, puntos débiles y sobre todo había dado el clavo en sus relaciones. Así que ella no había tenido que hacer más que hacer unas cuantas llamadas, enviar correos y mensajes en tiempo real para convertir un encuentro perfecto en una reunión de pesadilla.

Ya se había deshecho de al menos cinco de sus candidatos de forma parecida. A uno le había hecho venir con su insufrible madre que había chocado con Okina; a otro se le había ingeniado para ofrecerle la comida que le causaba alergia; al tercero le había convocado a sus amantes al mismo sitio y a la misma hora, causando un gran alboroto en una de las reinauguradas salas del Aoyia; el cuarto había tenido un extraño accidente y se había roto la cadera y el último había resultado ser demasiado joven y espantado ante la idea de un omiai.

Okina no sabía qué hacer con esa nieta suya, que no dejaba darle tantos dolores de cabeza. Las listas de posibles candidatos se reducían voluntaria e involuntariamente. La idea de tener nietos cuanto antes se alejaba. Misao reía, Aoshi aún seguía lejos, en su misión supersecreta, aparentemente ajeno a lo que sucedía, un lobo estaba al tanto de los ires y venires de los Oniwabanshuu.

oooOooo

Megumi no había imaginado que tendría que repetir la escena de la sesión de pintura en la casa de Haraguchi por culpa de un idiota de la producción que había velado el rollo. Afortunadamente tenía unos días entre la otra producción y la película, lo cual le permitió volver a filmar las escenas.

Pero las cosas no iban bien.

Era una escena clave y no podía concentrarse, su coprotagonista empezaba a preocuparse, llevaban más de cuatro repeticiones y la toma no quedaba, estaban con el tiempo en contra, faltaban pocos días para que el proceso de edición terminara de acuerdo a los planes originales. El director estaba en la neurosis total y muchos de sus compañeros convocados de emergencia tenían proyectos en otros lados. A estas alturas se sentía cansada, pero debía comportarse como una profesional y seguir con la función como las buenas actrices.

Le llamaron la atención, una vez más. El director le dijo que recordara que en la escena Mineko solo mueve los ojos y que ese detalle es el que hace que rápidamente Haraguchi se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de ella por el insignificante estudiante de provincia y los aproveche para terminar su pintura.

El problema es que ella ve a su protagonista, pero por más que trata de concentrarse no puede, hay algo que falta. Sea por el cansancio, el hastío o por otra cosa por un momento imagina que su coprotagonista no es ese actor de moda, sino su insufrible vecino. Extraño piensa ella, hace semanas no lo ve. Entonces la voz del director le dice que perfecto, que se mantenga así, que esa es la mirada que estaba buscando.

oooOooo

Himura parece preocupado. Ha escuchado que Miburo está en la ciudad y sabe que es alguien a quien conviene mantener apartado. Esta semana se ha enterado gracias a ciertos conocidos del gobierno que se comunicaron hace días con el que ese sujeto hace tiempo busca su rastro y por más que han tratado de ocultarlo parece que su cómodo retiro como pacífico repostero no será para siempre.

En especial cuando hay alguien más buscándolo. Lo sabe, Miburo aún lo ignora, porque hasta el momento no ha entrado en su territorio, pero sabe que se acerca peligrosamente. Sabe que el hombre que supuestamente lo sucedería lo sigue muy de cerca y cuando menos lo espere, si no es que ahora, este siguiendo sus pasos y él no puede bajar la guardia.

El solo un imitador, se dice, cuando descubre entre las noticias de movimientos estudiantiles en diversas partes del planeta, reportes sobre terremotos y réplicas, descubre el seguimiento de los casos de un probable asesino serial que hasta el momento han identificado como Jin- e, al que identifican como el responsable del brutal asesinato de personajes de importancia clave en la política nacional.

oooOooo

Megumi está en el camerino, sus participaciones terminaron, pero en los días siguientes estará muy ocupada rodando las escenas del otro proyecto. Así que tiene unas cuentas horas para sentirse como el común de los mortales, antes de volver a sumergirse en el mar de proyectos que le arregló Cho.

De momento viste ropa cómoda, unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, una túnica blanca y un sencillo suéter de color lavanda. Repasa uno de los scripts que Cho ha seleccionado, trabajos que podrían negociar ventajosamente. Uno de ellos es un drama en el que le ofrecen el papel de la villana, una historia típica de la chica que se enamora del chico equivocado y ella se encarga de hacerles la vida imposible, el otro es un papel de una femme fatal que lleva a la ruina a un joven empresario. La tercera historia que le ofrecen es la novia de un miembro de Yakuzas, que intentando escapar finge su muerte y va a dar a una casa de huéspedes donde simula ser una mujer divorciada que intenta rehacer su vida, todo marcha bien hasta que descubren que está viva.

Suspira. Parece que la quisieran encasillar en el papel de _femme fatal_.

Alguien toca en su camerino. Ella simplemente dice que pase y sigue con sus ojos fijos en el texto.

- Veo que estas ocupada

- ¡Enishi! – dice sonriendo al reconocerlo – pasa, hace tiempo que no nos vemos

- Desde que te envié las rosas

- ¿eran tuyas?

- ¿de quién más?, ¿leíste el libreto que te dejé?, ¿qué has decidido?

- Me gusta y me preocupa

- ¿qué te encasillen de nuevo?

- Si

- Imagina que las siguientes generaciones te vean como la protagonista – dice sentándose a su lado ojeando los títulos de los otros scripts – deja estos argumentos para alguien como Komagata, tu mereces algo mejor

- ¿Cómo qué? – dice sonriente

- Dile a tu sobreprotector representante que te busque algo mejor. ¡ya sé!, demos una vuelta – dice levantándose y extendiendo una mano – quedé de verme con unos amigos y te haría bien conocer a algunos de ellos

- Pero yo no estoy presentable y mañana…

- Meg , necesitas contacto humano

- Pero…

- como dicen en las películas _mañana será otro día_, ven conmigo y te juro que esta noche será inolvidable

Megumi se levanta, tomo su bolso y lo sigue. Hace tiempo que no escapa del férreo control de Cho. Una visita a una boutique italiana fue la solución sus problemas. Megumi sale a los jardines de la casa donde se celebra la reunión. Enishi insistió en que conociera a unos amigos, escritores, guionistas, actores y uno que otro director que morían por conocerla. La excusa la presentación de un libro de ellos.

Ella tuvo que fingir que lo había leído. Enishi le había contado la trama a grandes rasgos entre el camino, la tienda donde pasaron para que luciera presentable en la fiesta. Su acompañante había alabado su capacidad de maquillarse rápidamente. Sonrió, era algo que había aprendido en sus tiempos de colegiala bajo las mismas narices de las hermanas de Sta. Magdalia.

Adentro el ambiente era festivo, el vino de honor circulaba entre los invitados, se hablaban de nuevos proyectos - reales o imaginarios – y actualizaban tranquilamente sus noticias de su círculo de amigos y conocidos. Megumi se quedó observando el estanque de carpas, hasta que el reflejo del agua le trajo una cara conocida.

- No es tu estilo Megumi, pero debo admitir que el rojo carmín te sienta estupendo

- Makoto – dijo fríamente

- ¿quién eligió el bonito vestido que llevas?

- No es tu problema

- Diría un conocedor "el color de la pasión" - dice con una sonrisa tensa- apuesto que no es elección de ese estudiante muerto de hambre que llevaste a casa de tu padre

- ¿te importa?

-¿qué no sabes lo que dicen? Nunca uses la ropa que te compre otro hombre, a menos que desees que te despoje de ella – dijo riendo con malicia

- Tal vez lo desee – dijo desafiante

En esos momentos Yukishiro salió de las sombras.

- Aquí estabas

- Querido – dijo volteando hacia el

- Si cariño – dijo mientras legaba hasta el estanque

- De pronto siento frío, creo que deberíamos a un sitio más cálido

- Tus deseos son órdenes – dijo lanzando una mirada desafiante a Shishio mientras tomaba de forma posesiva la cintura de Megumi.

Makoto Shishio siguió el trayecto de la pareja hasta que se perdieron en el bullicio de la fiesta. Las carpas siguieron su lento movimiento, la luna resplandecía, el hombre frente al estanque arrojó con fuerza una piedra que había recogido con disimulo y agitó a las carpas que se agitaron al momento.

oooOooo

Kaoru terminaba de repasar la lección de literatura y encendió la computadora. Quería saber de Misao, sabía que hasta el momento su plan había funcionado tal como su amiga esperaba, al grado que su abuelo había dejado de insistir en organizar otro Omiai, pero Missy no se hallaba en esos momentos en línea.

Apagó su máquina y decidió que ya era hora de descansar. La siguiente mañana tenía reunión con el equipo, porque el entrenador seleccionaría a aquellos que iban a participar en el siguiente torneo. Eso la entusiasmaba, hace tiempo que quería medir fuerzas con alguien que no fuera de sus conocidos.

Fue entonces que descubrió una hoja de papel que sobresalía entre sus cosas. Hasta el momento había pensado que era una circular más de la academia, pero cuando vio la caligrafía su corazón se aceleró. Podía tratarse de un desafío y hasta el momento ella se daba cuenta.

Cuando lo abrió solo descubrió un pequeño objeto que cayó al suelo. Kaoru se volvió a recogerlo y notó que era una pequeñísima tarjeta de memoria. Intrigada decidió abrirlo. El contenido le dejó desconcertada era una recopilación de artículos, fotografías y anuncios de una famosa actriz que hace tiempo había fallecido. ¿Ella que tenía que ver con eso?, siguió pasando las imágenes hasta que una llamó su atención. Era una fotografía donde la actriz paseaba al lado de un hombre pelirrojo en un supermercado.

Pensó que debía de ser una broma, pero siguió pasando más imágenes y pronto no le quedó duda que el pelirrojo al lado de ella. Se llevó las manos a la boca. Alguien le había dejado como regalo un poco del pasado de su adorado Himura. Volvió a mirar las imágenes, se miró en el espejo, una chica de cabellos largos en pijama. Trató de imitar una de las poses de la mujer de los comerciales, lo único que obtuvo fue un reflejo en una pose extraña que la dejó insatisfecha. Cerró la computadora apesadumbrada. Si el pelirrojo que conocía había salido con una mujer tan bella, pensó que el pelirrojo solo saldría con alguien que fuera tan hermosa como la mujer de las fotografías, se miró una vez más al espejo, sintió que estaba a años luz de su rival.

oooOooo

Un automóvil blanco se interna en la autopista.

- Gracias por seguirme la corriente – dijo Megumi

- Es muy sencillo – dijo Enishi – solo tenía que seguirte la corriente y hacerlo enfadar

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Enishi? , tu no sacas a nadie de paseo si no tres nada entre manos

- Necesito que te unas a uno de mis proyectos

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tú sabes, una serie, algunas películas… Básicamente necesito a la reina que pelee a mi lado del tablero y quiero que seas tú. Piénsalo, es un acuerdo que nos beneficiaría, además pasaríamos tiempo juntos…

- ¿por qué quería pasar tiempo contigo?

- Veamos, porque es agradable estar a tu lado

Megumi sonrió evasiva.

- Además necesitas borrar la sombra de Makoto en tu vida

- No creo que sea un gran problema – dijo tensa

- Lo es

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Megumi, no tienes idea lo que ha pasado desde que te comprometiste con aquel idiota

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ha habido cambios – dijo sombrío - Necesitas a alguien que te proteja de las garras de Shishio, se ha hecho muy poderoso, su mujer es terrible… y creo que si te unieras a mi podríamos combatirlos. Tengo buenos contactos y les hemos hecho frente. Tu sabes que este medio es muy competitivo

- No sé qué pensar…

- Piénsalo un poco, es una buena oferta y después lo hablamos – dice estacionándose – fue una agradable velada, ojalá se repita Meg

Megumi se encoje de hombros y esboza una sonrisa, se despide de Enishi con un rápido beso en la mejilla. Después se vuelve a su camerino donde se encuentra a Cho con un humor de los mil demonios.

- dejaste tu celular, lindo vestido... el diseño se parece a uno que lució una cantante hace unos meses, debe ser muy caro

- fue un regalo de Enishi

- supongo que finalmente te habló de su propuesta

- ¿lo sabías?

- solo rumores

Megumi se observó de nuevo frente al espejo. El vestido crujía y le sentaba de maravilla. Corte elegante, sencillo, telas italianas, le gustó desde que lo vió en el aparador.

- ¿y qué has pensado de su propuesta?

- no lo sé , tal vez no sería tan mala idea pensarlo, ¿no lo crees?

oooOooo

Tsunan dibuja de nuevo la prisión de la amada del héroe. La doncella se dedica a bordar un lienzo maravilloso con diseño de mariposas. La vez que intentó dibujar el de grullas fuera destruido por su captor. Desde entonces era vigilada por mujeres de su clan, que le informaban de todo lo que hacía la cautiva en sus estancias.

Lo que ellas no sabían era que en secreto, ha enviado algunas mariposas extraídas del tejido a su amado. Le quiere informar que lo extraña, lo desea y anhela que pronto se reúnan de nuevo, mate a su captor y ponga fin a su cautiverio. Le suplica que se vean antes de la luna llena, pues teme que cualquier día de estos el demonio se canse de su fría actitud y cumpla la amenaza de encadenarla bajo la cascada.

El joven recibe las mariposas mientras duerme. Estas revolotean alrededor de él y se transforman en una versión fantasma de su amada que le llama con insistencia. El extiende su mano para tocarlas y las mariposas aletean hasta quedar ocultas en el interior de las mangas de su vestimenta. El no lo sabe, cree que todo se ha tratado de un sueño, pero a partir de ese momento las mariposas le servirán al héroe como protección de los peligros que lo acechan.

Algo despierta a sus amigos y des madrugada abandonan el sitio donde pernoctaron, para descubrir momentos más tarde que están a unos días de la fortaleza enemiga, y que grupo de subalternos del demonio de la montaña ha estado preguntando por ellos en todas las poblaciones cercanas.

Deben ocultarse en el bosque y cuando pensaban que podrían estar protegidos se encuentran con dos mujeres corriendo en medio del follaje, son sacerdotisas que danzan en los templos y que son perseguidas por unos ogros que tienen la consigna de llevarlas a la guarida de la montaña. Ni tardos ni perezosos se disponen a defenderlas.

Es entonces que se entabla una lucha terrible, en medio de la cual las mujeres se ponen a bailar, invocando los poderes de la naturaleza. El chico que los acompaña se burla de ellas, pero cambia de opinión cuando observa como los cielos se tornan grises y una terrible tormenta se desata en medio del fragor de la batalla.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	13. Regreso a casa

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, este fic fue escrito por diversión, así que no me demanden.

^_^ Mil gracias a _Foco_ por su infinita paciencia.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**Kitsune**

**XI****II**

* * *

Hay tiempos en los que nada sucede como quisieras. Que lo que planeas desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Quien mejor que Tsunan para saberlo. Hace unas semanas le anunciaron que terminaba un ciclo, que si la crisis económica, que si el manga no había tenido las ventas esperadas y por tanto los editores prescindirían de sus servicios, comentaron algo relacionado con problemas en la empresa, el cierre de la sucursal americana, el auge de la alemana y el inevitable cierre es en un par de publicaciones más. Le darán una bonita carta de recomendación, pero no más horarios extremos y por supuesto ni hablar de dinero.

El mangaka le ha dicho que estuviera pendiente, que le gusta su trabajo, otro proyecto en puerta, que es posible que requiera de sus servicios, pero que tendrá que esperar un poco, quizá algunos meses, semanas, son tiempos difíciles. Tsunan se siente cansado, la liquidación le servirá por un tiempo, por eso debe apresurarse a conseguir un nuevo trabajo, esperar no es una opción.

Por una parte se siente liberado, puede retomar sus descuidados proyectos universitarios, por otra se ha tenido que incorporar a las filas de _El león de Damasco_, el jefe de Sano está interesado en hacer unas modificaciones al lugar, conoce su trabajo, quiere algunos bocetos de la obra de Salgari y parece interesado en que redecore las paredes del lugar. Apenas si tiene tiempo entre la universidad y las exigencias de su jefe temporal y sus necesidades básicas, corre de un lado a otro, las horas robadas las dedica a su proyecto personal que lentamente ha ido invadiendo su habitación.

Sano refunfuña, apenas si ha podido arrastrarlo lejos de sus bocetos un par de fines de semana, donde no ha dejado su cuaderno y dibuja todo cuanto ve llamando atención de propios y extraños. Es algo inexplicable, no puede detenerse, necesita figuras, desde las más comunes hasta los rostros más peculiares, necesita mantenerse ocupado o simplemente enloquecerá.

Su amigo solo refunfuña, se la pasa entre el trabajo, bebe cerveza, coquetea, seduce a cuanta chica joven cae bajo el hechizo de su sonrisa, trabaja como esclavo, estudia como nunca, escucha música a deshoras con una cerveza en mano, el insufrible entrenador lo tiene a cargode los más jóvenes y de la banca no lo pasa, su beca peligra, evita como la peste todo lo relacionado con películas de moda y besa labios que le ayuden expulsar de sus recuerdos de ese demonio de Kitsune.

Pero sabe que es inútil.

El se lo advirtió, pero no tenía caso recordárselo.

Una vez que ha probado esos labios está perdido. Porque de ahora en adelante serán un punto de comparación con todo lo que suceda y en vano tratará de olvidarlos probando uno y otro. Será un punto de comparación hasta que pueda besarlos de nuevo y tendrá dos opciones: o descubrirá desencantado que no eran tan perfectos como lo recordaba o se dará cuenta que es lo que siempre ha estado buscando y será el más feliz o el más triste de sus días.

Pero en lo que eso llega el sigue dibujando. La tinta corre a la par de sus ideas, fluyen como si fueran uno de los manantiales de la montaña de su historia. Sabe que hay unos demonios que resguardan el lugar y que sobre la doncella-zorro se cierne la amenaza de un reto más a su poderoso señor y la encadenarán bajo la cascada, a los pies de la montaña, hasta que su esencia se disuelva en el agua del río.

Misao se siente tranquila. Ha repasado cuidadosamente todo lo que le ha dicho Okina. Han sido unos días deliciosos, no más Omiai, no mas entrevistas forzadas. Su abuelo le ha dado tregua por un tiempo, pero de Aoshi no sabe nada. Le preocupa lo oculta tras esa máscara que llama rostro, el otoño se transforma en invierno mientras ojea unas revistas donde cuentan los detalles de la nueva temporada de la saga de los Westeros.

Kaoru se ve rara, ya se lo ha dicho, pero ella no hace caso. Parece que de pronto el maquillaje y los últimos modelos de la temporada la traen de cabeza. Un día es un collar, el otro día unas sombras, máscara, una crema, uñas de colores, otros días sigue atentamente los consejos de un videoblog de una chica que pasó el verano en París y sabe que después de regresar de las prácticas de kendo se las arregla para ver un par de blogs con ropa vintage e incluso se ha unido a una red donde va creando un clóset imaginario, con prendas que posiblemente jamás tendrá, pero que cada que vayan de compras influirán en su criterio de búsqueda.

Misao entorna los ojos, ese incidente de la memoria que le dejaron pudo ser de cualquiera de sus rivales, dice tratando de minimizar la situación. Su amiga tiene admiradores en la escuela y fuera de ella. Pero no los ve, no presta atención a las cartas que frecuentemente encuentra en su locker, las flores o a esas miradas intensas mientras está dando órdenes al equipo. Kaoru solo tiene ojos para el pelirrojo.

Bien podría salir con alguno de aquellos para ganar experiencia, le ha dicho en tono de broma. Su amiga le lanza una mirada feroz y no responde. Dice que esos chicos no la entienden, que no la quieren a ella, sino a su fama, quieren presumir que salen con ella. Misao entorna de nuevo los ojos, ella también podría presumirlos y darle un poco de celos a ese patoso pelirrojo, pero no Kaoru permanece fiel a la idea que tiene de él. Si tan solo ella supiera, se dice, pero no se atreve a sacarla de su mundo de ensueños, no ahora, sería cruel.

Lo que sí ha resultado una sorpresa, es que en el pasado, alguien como Himura haya podido salir con una modelo tan guapa. Si, tenía idea de que es algo especial, aunque curiosamente el pelirrojo siempre se ha caracterizado por tratar de quedarse en las sombras… la modelo no parece ser su estilo. Se pregunta que habrá detrás de todo eso. Kaoru le pregunta una vez más que vestido llevarse, ella señala uno y mira el reloj, pronto será hora de partir al entrenamiento, tal vez esta noche regrese Aoshi, tal vez…

oooOooo

Ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera. Pareciera que ha sido casi toda una vida, pero de momento no hay otro sitio en el que se pueda alejar de todo ese mundo de ensueño en el que se ha sumergido – otra vez- por voluntad propia. Megumi regresa cargada de bolsas y maletas extra, está cansada de entrevistas y notas, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era darse un baño con sales, acompañada de una copa de vino tinto y música relajante antes de leer los nuevos libretos que le habían enviado.

La serie ha sido un éxito. La propuesta de Yukishiro que en un primer momento había enfurecido a Cho había sido el éxito de la temporada. La cadena rival había lanzado el serial que encabezaba la chica de moda, Yuki Komagata tenía el papel de villana que le habían ofrecido originalmente a ella. Las campañas de lanzamiento habían sido agresivas, a pesar de eso el serial de Yukishiro se había impuesto en los gustos de la audiencia.

Ellos, que eran los villanos, prácticamente habían eclipsando a los héroes de la historia. La química con Enishi en la pantalla era increíble, las locaciones geniales, los entrenamientos de las coreografías le habían costado al principio, pero sabía adaptarse y le habían servido para ponerse en forma, el vestuario le daba lata por momentos, pero ningún trabajo es perfecto, pero dada la serie no tenía caso, las entrevistas era muy divertidas a su lado, todo marchaba como en los viejos tiempos.

Cho insistía que no era buena idea que la prensa los relacionara, que estaba bien como trabajo, pero que no era conveniente establecer un vínculo más allá. Pero eso no era todo, Cho le insistía que debía mudarse a un sitio más seguro, que si le daba unos días él le podía conseguir un apartamento o una casa a su gusto. Incluso le envió algunos folletos, presentaciones que hojeó despreocupadamente en su tablet y le había mostrado sitios lujosos y otros no tanto que serían de su agrado. Pero ella se negaba rotundamente.

El ese departamento había algo que no había hallado en ningún lujoso apartamento y había dicho que lo conservaría de momento, curiosamente era un oasis que le permitía tener los pies en la tierra. Cho se quejaba, decía que lo empezaban a presionar, que si quería mantener un buen nivel debería de elegir otra casa, que la agencia le buscaría un bonito sitio, en una zona residencial, con automóvil, guardaespaldas y chofer. Ella le recordaba las cláusulas del contrato que había firmado. Cho refunfuñaba y le decía que recordara que debía de mantener su imagen. Ella se limitaba a ver lo perfectas que habían quedado sus uñas.

Llegando al último escalón lo encontró batallando con sus llaves. Se sobresaltó. Hace tanto que no lo veía, de hecho no lo veía desde el incidente de Takeda. Se veía más guapo que lo recordaba o tal vez se debía a que hace tiempo no lo veía, pensó que eran tonterías, era solo su vecino y nada más. El se volvió al escuchar sus pasos.

- Kitsune

- Cabeza de pollo

- Pensé que no regresarías

- Bueno, está aún es mi casa

- Ya es tiempo que busques algo mejor, no es un sitio seguro - dijo en tono indiferente

- ¡qué te importa como viva! - exclamó molesta

- Cierto Kitsune- dijo lanzándole las llaves que le había dejado– gracias por recordármelo

Solo él podía ser así. Meses sin verse y no podía ser amable. Llevaba tiempo ansiando poder verlo y ahora que lo hacían rivalizaba en amabilidad con el gélido Shinomori. Frustrada entró a su departamento. Eso le pasaba por olvidar que los negocios y la vida normal no eran necesariamente compatibles.

El interior del lugar sorprendentemente parecía en buenas condiciones. No olía polvo, no parecía escenario de una fiesta. Al menos alguien había cumplido el encargo de hacerse cargo de las plantas, seguramente había sido su compañero de piso, porque no imaginaba a Sagara en semejantes menesteres. Había una pila de correspondencia que les esperaba además de algunos diarios amarillentos y revistas a las que no recordaba estar suscrita. Debía ser cosa Cho pensó al ver los títulos.

Hojeó las portadas y frunció el ceño. Todo esto tenía el sospechoso sello de Cho y no tardó en imaginar las consecuencias de las portadas y encabezados. Las fotografías de los eventos, de la serie, rumores de las películas que pronto se estrenarían, los cotilleos habituales hacían ver las cosas como el equipo de Enishi había dispuesto que se vieran a los ojos de Shishio. Por un momento había olvidado que las cosas desde su ángulo y el de Sano se percibían de una manera muy distinta.

tocó la puerta un poco más tarde, tal vez si pudiera hablar con él las cosas se pondrían en orden. El que la recibió fue Tsunan, el compañero de piso del Cabeza de pollo que lucía cansado, tenía unas ojeras que se le marcaban terriblemente y una expresión de cansancio que hace días no veía.

- Megumi- san, Sano no me dijo que habías vuelto

- No se veía de buen humor cuando lo vi

- Oh, ¡eso!

- Parece que no te sorprende. ¿sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

- ¿té? – dice señalando la cocina- Por favor, toma asiento Megumi- san, que esto va para largo

oooOooo

Miburo observa la documentación. Es una de las partes con las que debe de ser ms cuidadoso en su trabajo. No solo son firmas de forma descuidada, a veces le gustaría tener más tiempo para salir a las calles, pero el papeleo de la oficina difícilmente se lo permite. Extraña los tiempos de su equipo desaparecido. Los chicos con la insignia blanca y turquesa con los que patrullaba en sus primeros tiempos. Recuerda los tiempos de la Academia, las bromas, sus primeros casos…los tiempos dorados y los días rojos.

Nadie sabía quién era. Solo sabían que era veloz, escurridizo y que podía evadir o destruir las cámaras. Conseguir evidencias sólidas les tomó meses. Desapareció por un tiempo y no fue sino hasta el baño de sangre donde perdió a mucho de los suyos que lo vislumbró.

Era pequeño y frágil, de aspecto andrógino y delicado, cualquier ojo poco entrenado podría quedar desconcertado y morir sin llegar a comprender el por qué ese chiquillo de apariencia endeble lo había aniquilado. Nadie podría haberle identificado como un asesino. Podría pasar por cualquiera, salvo por ese cabello rojizo y esa mirada fría de alguien que ha matado una y otra vez, alguien que hace tiempo ha transgredido esa línea entre el bien y el mal y todo le es indiferente, la mirada de un asesino experto.

Por un tiempo jugó con ellos. Más bien con él. Traspasaba los cercos con gran habilidad, perdió a amigos, conocidos y subalternos. Juró que lo atraparía hasta que descubrió que no podía tocarlo. El gobierno lo protegía, había demasiados peses gordos implicados, un asesino a sueldo que trabajaba para ellos, porque no todo podía hacerse del modo legal, siempre debía existir alguien que tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio, le dijeron lacónicamente y lo conminaron a replantear sus investigaciones.

Juró que las cosas no se quedarían así. ¿Qué clase de justicia era esa?, por acabar a unos pocos se llevaba a cientos de inocentes en cada baño de sangre. Juró que lo atraparía, así fuera lo último que hiciera. Sería paciente, como los 47 romina si era preciso.

Entonces un día el pelirrojo desapareció, sucedió algo, un incidente en una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad, hallaron varios cuerpos carbonizados, uno de ellos que aparentemente coincidía con sus características, las autoridades lo dieron por muerto y ante la avalancha de crímenes que siguieron a esos días cerraron el incidente de un carpetazo.

Pero él sabía que no era así, no podía probarlo, pero su instinto le decía que si quería hacer justicia debía acabar con sus enemigos, engañarlos, creer que lo habían silenciado. Regresó a la academia, se convirtió en detective, con el tiempo consiguió asensos, se casó con Tokyio, tuvieron una hermosa familia, vinieron los años pacíficos.

Superficialmente parecía un padre exigente responsable y amoroso, en el interior el lobo se movía en las sombras y con él toda su gente. Había ideado un sistema de organización entre sus allegados, cada uno enfocado a un rama distinta, se infiltrarían, investigarían y si era preciso se adentrarían entre las engañosas líneas de lo legal y lo ilegal, porque_ de su cuenta corría que hitokiri battosai _y quienes en su tiempo fueron responsables de sus acciones o pretendieran emularlas pagarían por sus crímenes.

oooOooo

Himura repasaba el nuevo menú y lo cotejaba con sus libros y notas. Tenía algunas ideas de que hacer con el fondant, había visto unos cortadores y unos transfer hermosos que harían enloquecer a las clientas del café. Rediseñaría algunos de los postres de acuerdo con la temporada y mejoraría los que ahora eran clásicos.

Todo parecía ir en orden, tenían nuevos pedidos, sobre todo para eventos y bodas, su nombre había cobrado fama y algunos de los competidores de Hiko habían tratado de ofrecerle mejores contratos. El se negaba diciendo que le debía todo a su actual jefe y que sería un deshonor abandonarlo en estos momentos. Así que había sugerido contratar a un ayudante, pero Hiko se había negado rotundamente, apenas si salían las cuentas, las remodelaciones los cambios le estaban dando muchos problemas, a lo mucho, podría tener la ayuda de ese mocoso que peleaba tanto con la señorita Kamiya.

Yahiko no sabía mucho de cocina, menos de repostería y peleaba mucho con Sano. Por otra parte aprendía rápido y siempre se la pasaba hablando de las clases de kendo y de la insufrible Kamiya-senpai que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra en los entrenamientos.

Himura se reía al imaginarlo, trataba de hacerle entender que su superior no era tan malo, que el entrenamiento era bueno, pero como típico adolescente el chico no lo escuchaba. Cada que se quejaba Sanosuke lo llamaba bebé llorón y Yahiko-chan y le mesaba el cabello, en especial cada que pasaba por el café la chica del Akabeko.

No fue sino hasta que descubrió que a esa chica le gustaba uno de los pasteles que hacía, hasta que se interesó en la cocina. Himara se sorprendió el día en que llegando de la escuela llegó, se arrodilló y pidiéndolo que le hiciera su aprendiz. Era una tontería le dijo Himura, eres muy joven, no sabes lo que quieres. El chico no se dio convencido, pero él no afirmaba ni negaba nada. Le dejaba ayudar en cosas pequeñas, pero nada más.

Yahiko le recordaba a veces a ese adolescente inquieto e insolente que había sido en otro tiempo. No decía nada, no compartía recuerdos, no tenía caso. Seijuro Hiko lo veía y no decía nada, conocía esa sensación que experimentaba su antiguo discípulo, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, tal vez si moviera una cosa por aquí y otra por allá las cosas serían simplemente divertidas.

oooOooo

Sayo de Amakusa sueña en su habitación mientras revisa el muro de su amor platónico, al fondo se escucha la potente voz de una cantante pelirroja y un coro de voces que replican sin cesar _Never let me go_. Siente envidia de las chicas que están cerca de él, siente envidia de las que toman clase con él, pero sobre todo de las que lo llaman sin cesar cada vez que va al café. Desde que la agregó como amiga se ha convertido en una atenta y cuidadosa vigilante de sus actividades.

A veces no publica nada, solo que debe entregar uno que otro trabajo, noticias de juegos y conciertos, por lo general lo etiquetan en fotografías en los eventos del café, entrenando, en fiestas, donde el ambiente y la gente le parecen tal lejanos. Sus amigas le han sugerido que pase un fin de semanas con ellas, que lejos de la vigilancia de su hermano pueden conseguir unas identificaciones falsas, podrían comprarse ropa por la tarde y por la noche colarse en uno de esos sitios a dónde van los amigos de Sano y encontrarlo _accidentalmente_. Ella solo se sonroja, sueña, pero no hace nada en concreto, no se atreve.

Desearía poder usar esos vestidos , asistir a esas fiestas hasta la madrugada, amanecer en la playa, salir fines de semanas completos… entonces imagina a su hermano, escandalizado por su conducta, reprochándole el no seguir la rigurosa conducta de una alumna de las reverendas hermanas de Sta. Magalia, dañando su bella voz, descuidando su salud y por supuesto la salvación de su alma por un capricho que trabaja en una cafetería.

Pero es algo más que un capricho se dice, es por una buena causa, ella rescatará al pobre de Sano de las garras de la arpía de su ex cuñada y entonces todo será lindo y maravilloso, él se dará cuenta de que ella es el amor de su vida, se arrepentirá de todo , huirán de casa, su hermano se opondrá y los buscará por cielo , tierra y mar; la mala bruja los tentará y les hará la vida imposible, el recaerá pero después comprenderá que se aman y la abandonará, que serán felices como en los mangas que leen ella y sus amigas, al final ella lucirá un hermoso vestido blanco y él la esperará en la capilla de Santa Magdalia, mientras la odiosa Megumi muere de envidia al ver como triunfa la virtud y su felicidad.

Sayo sueña.

En la pantalla solo hay una nueva actualización.

Ha sido un día largo, _SanzaSagara_ está cansado, solo tiene ganas de ir a casa y descansar.

Y ella da rienda suelta a sus sueños más extraños, planea una vida rosa, posible solo en los cuentos de hadas. Ni por un segundo piensa que quizá está exagerando un poco, que quizá está enamorada solo de la idea que tiene de él y no de la persona. No, Sanosuke debe de ser perfecto, un perfecto caballero, que por errores del destino ha ido a caer en las garras de Kitsune, pero ella lo rescatará, porque ya ha decidido que esa será la misión de su vida y que no dará marcha atrás, que ella puede hacerlo cambiar, lo jura mientras besa fervorosamente la cruz de Sta. Magdalia, ella lo salvará susurra mientras la pantalla se obscurece.

oOo

Sano buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo, acaba de enviar algunos de los trabajos, en el entrenamiento solo le tocó ayudar a los más pequeños. Desespera. El entrenador aún no lo ha perdonado, siempre aparece al final de la lista. No sabe bien si se debe a que le parece indisciplinado o a algo más. Sube las escaleras y hasta el final nota que Kitsune lo espera en la puerta.

- Debemos hablar – dice ella

- Kitsune, no tenemos nada que hablar – dice esquivando su mirada

- Necesito que me escuches

- Oye, tuve un día largo, los niños no dejaban de gritar, fue el cumpleaños de dos clientes del León y apenas si entregué unos trabajos y mañana. Entiende Kitsune que yo no llevo tu vida se ensueños, yo…

- por eso necesitamos hablar, ven conmigo

Ella parece nerviosa. Viste una túnica lila y lleva unos pantalones capri color beige. Tiene unas inmensas ganas de dar la vuelta y entrar a su departamento, mandar lejos los zapatos, darse un baño y dormir. Pero se detiene, una mano lo conduce al apartamento de al lado, reconoce el sonido de la tetera roja y unos bocadillos que le hacen agua la boca.

Conoce el lugar como la palma de su mano. La lámpara ilumina suavemente la cocina, las plantas de la sala están en orden, sin una hoja marchita, la alfombrilla bajo la mesa de la sala es nueva, todo huele a limpio. Deja su mochila en la puerta y Megumi parece sacada de uno de sus sueños más extraños. Ella le ofrece una taza de té mientras algo de aroma agradable termina de hacerse en la estufa.

- Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí…. Me salvaste de Takeda – hizo una pausa - Sé que has tenido problemas a raíz de eso

-¡le dije a Tsunan que no te contara nada! – dijo molesto

- El no me dijo nada - dijo mirándolo fijamente - mis contactos me avisaron, pero no pensé que lo del entrenador fuera tan serio y lo de tu beca, permítete ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

-como me vas a ayudar si no puedes defenderte de ti misma – dice

- Puedo hacerlo

- ¡oh si claro!, ¡sacarás u mágica tarjeta de crédito y lo solucionarás todo! – dice con fastidio

- ¡qué estupideces dices!

- ¡así es la gente de tu clase!

- ¿qué?, ¡eres un pedazo de idiota! – dice - ¡no sabes lo terrible que me sentí al enterarme de todo lo que ha pasado por mi culpa!, este mundo como tú lo llamas no es sencillo, ¡tú te quejas de tu estúpido entrenador!, ¡imagina cuantas personas como él me he cruzado en tu vida!, ¡no eres el único, ni el primero ni el último que pasará por algo así!

- Es que no entiendes

- ¿qué es lo que debería entenderé? Todos estos meses te he extrañado como no tienes idea, que los días ha sido largos sin verte, que regresé con la intención de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí y tú en cambio te comportas como un cretino

- Tal vez lo sea

- ¿qué? - Megumi tiene el rostro desencajado, se muerde los labios y trata de evitar que las lágrimas se escapen, se siente tonta.

-Meg... Megitsune... lo siento- escucha - Yo también te he extrañado-

El la abraza y besa sus cabellos, ella lo abraza con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, siente su respiración en su nuca, el cosquilleo en su cuello. Se besan con una intensidad que no habían experimentado antes. Sano pensaba que estaba cansado, pero en esos momentos no puede pensar nada más que en ella, lo demás no existe, no hay problemas, solo está ella la mujer de ojos obscuros, la de piernas largas y cuerpo de perdición.

Ella le ayuda y saborea su piel salada, muerde su oído y deja que explore lentamente su cuerpo, procura moderarse, pero no puede, por meses lo ha deseado, mientras filmaba, mientras veía su imagen en otras personas. Es algo parecido a un hambre voraz, por un momento se le olvida que es más joven que ella y de todas las tonterías que le atormentaron meses atrás.

oOo

Aoshi acaba otro cigarro. Se ha reunido en un bar de mala muerte que suele frecuentar cuando las cosas no salen como quisiera. Al fondo se escucha por enésima vez la voz de una cantante inglesa de moda, las luces son tenues, con una seña alguien rellena su vaso. La familia de Kitsune ha resultado ser una pesadilla, pero de momento están más preocupados por un problema de filtración de información a compañías rivales y lidiar con la fama de la chica en la tv. Da otra calada al cigarro. Si, es bonita, como villana no lo hace mal, tal vez sea algo que lleve en la sangre, porque en los últimos tiempos su padre se ha convertido en una pesadilla.

A la hora de siempre llega Miburo vestido como si fuera un oficinista más, con cara de cansancio, un maletín desgastado por el uso y un periódico bajo el brazo. Le saluda lacónicamente y pide lo mismo que él, comentan despreocupadamente acontecimientos locales, desde problemas con el incremento de los productos como sucede cada año, la extraña historia de unos perros asesinos que salió hace días en las noticias internacionales, cuando el mesero se aleja miburo saca un sobre de su saco. Es lo de siempre. Su obsesión con battosai y sucesores, que hasta el momento no ha podido comprobar, pero que tanto le desgasta.

Aoshi escucha atentamente, entre eso y el problema de las farmacéuticas que siguen especulando sobre a fórmula familiar del medicamento que la esposa de Takani presumiblemente se llevó a la tumba. El conflicto familiar, los intereses de los Komagata, de los Shishio y algunas otras familias interesadas en el ramo, que contrastan con la fría indiferencia de la Kitsune, que distanciada de todo se dedica de lleno a su carrera de actuación. Mucho humo, rumores y especulaciones. Miburo se inclina a que todo es una táctica de Kitsune acordada con su difunta madre, Aoshi se mantiene escéptico.

Miburo saca el tema de los rumores que le han llegado del Aoyia, la cabezonería de la nieta de Okina. Aoshi solo comenta que Misao es joven, le parece normal que quiera seguir estudiando en vez de comprometerse. Miburo agrega que a esa niña le falta enamorarse locamente y que alguien le rompa el corazón, que solo así comprenderá su complicada posición y después, está seguro de se plegará los deseos de Okina. Shinomori calla, se siente incómodo al escuchar hablar de Misao de esa forma y antes de que diga algo más retoma los planes de su siguiente colaboración, antes de que el insufrible lobo de Mibu le saque de quicio con tanto rumor.

Al final Aoshi abandona el lugar con el maletín bajo el brazo, tira la colilla de su cigarro y se mezcla entre el río de gente que trata de regresar a casa. Pasa por un oficinista más, de rostro aburrido y cansado. Ya imagina la que le espera, las misiones que Miburo les asigna nunca son sencillas, pero es justo lo que sus hombres necesitan en estos días.

oOo

Tsunan regresa a su lámina. Continúa con el arco de los Onni. Los héroes vencieron a costa de la vida de las doncellas que atrajeron la tormenta. Se alejan de sus lápidas a la orilla del camino, unas mariposas sobrevuelan el sitio. Cada noche el hechizo de las mariposas llama al héroe, pero a cambio cada día que pasa debilita a la amada, que empieza a experimentar físicamente los defectos de usar por largo tiempo tan poderoso hechizo.

Una de las doncellas que la vigila da noticias al captor de la condición de la joven. La espían y una noche la descubren tejiendo las mariposas. Su colérico captor entra de improviso en la habitación, destruye el telar con su espada y se lleva consigo a la doncella, que apenas si tiene fuerzas para oponerse. La lleva por sitios de la montaña que nunca había visto, obscuros y tenebrosos, hasta el sitio donde el caudaloso torrente de agua, tal como lo había jurado, lanza un conjuro deteniendo las aguas, después la encadena en las rocas tras la cascada y después deja que el agua corra de nuevo. Justo en ese momento las mariposas se convierten en cenizas en los sueños del héroe, que despierta sudoroso y llama a sus compañeros, deben abandonar el lugar, está seguro que su amada está en peligro y que no hay tiempo que perder.

En tanto el villano aparece llamando a grandes voces a sus esbirros, un insecto ha traicionado al héroe , sabe que su rival se acerca, que los ogros no han detenido su marcha, que cuenta con aliados insospechados, sabe que se acerca la batalla final. Llaman a todos a defender el lugar, todos se mueven con orden, hace tiempo esperaban este día y muchos arden por entrar en batalla.

A lo lejos, siguiendo los pasos del héroe, su esposa y el hermano de esta siguen las huellas del esposo ausente. En un pueblo la adivina del lugar señala a la joven esposa que espera junto a su caballo, la mujer entra en trance y le grita que es una serpiente, que abandone el lugar, solo sembrará mal su paso, alarmando a la pequeña comunidad, que a pesar de la ira del hermano los expulsa del lugar y no conformes con eso los persiguen, pierden a parte de su escolta ante los enfurecidos pobladores.

Los hermanos no entienden que sucede, solo saben que la culpan de la sequía que azota el lugar, quieren atraparla y enviarla como regalo al demonio que es amo y señor del lugar, justo entonces algo sacude la montaña. Se escuchan truenos y se desata una lluvia torrencial digna de los mas terribles monzones asiáticos, los hermanos buscan un sitio seguro, pero todos les cierran las puertas, han corrido los rumores de que el terremoto tiene que ver con su presencia, preocupados y apenas custodiados con los restos de su escolta deciden ir al sitio de la batalla.

En la montaña el héroe ha comenzado, los onni que se han unido a las filas del héroe asedian la montaña, el captor de la mujer con piel de zorro responde con un ejército de aterradores secuaces… Sano aún no llega y ya es tarde. Debe tratarse de alguna de las chicas de su club de fans piensa antes de retirarse a descansar.

Sano duerme abrazado a Megumi , que entreabre los ojos para sumergirse de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños, no quiere analizar, solo disfrutar, ya habrá tiempo de sobra para disfrutarlo o bien, para arrepentirse.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos.


	14. O Fortuna

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, este fic fue escrito por diversión, así que por favor no me demanden.

Muchas gracias a **_Foco_** y a **_Princesa_** por sus amables comentarios.

^.^ Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**Kitsune**

**XI****V**

* * *

Los últimos retoques a la batalla final le estaban dando problemas a Tsunan. Tal vez fuera algo de esa vena perfeccionista que a veces le daba tanta lata, o que en muchas cosas las cosas que imaginamos parecen más bellas en nuestra mente, que a la hora de plasmarlas.

Un editor para el que había trabajado publicando un par de historias cortas lo había ido a visitar por sorpresa unos días atrás. Quería hablar sobre un número especial sobre arte inspirado en la era Meiji. Como no lo localizó en su antiguo trabajo se dio una vuelta por el león de Damasco donde quedó gratamente impresionado por la decoración del lugar.

Con algunas ideas en mente se dirigió a la dirección que aparecía en sus datos. Sería mentira decir que quedó sorprendido con lo pequeño y austero del lugar. Cuando tocó la puerta Tsunan abrió rápidamente como si esperara a alguien más. Tsunan se disculpó, le dijo que esperaba al casero, ya que era el día de pagar la renta.

El editor no se lo tomó a mal, pero en lo que Tsunan preparaba una taza de té el sonido inconfundible de una computadora atrajo su atención. Entrar en el santuario de un dibujante es tentador, es entrever algo de los hábitos y costumbres de una persona, pero sobre todo de su proceso creativo.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el dibujo que estaba detallando en su Tablet. La imagen parecía sacada de un dibujo antiguo, los tonos, os colores, la posición de los personajes. El que más le llamó la atención era el de una mujer de rasgos delicados encadenada a unas rocas, mientras el agua de una cascada corría mojando su larga cabellera, sus vestidos.

Tsunan salió de la pequeña cocina y se alarmó al notar que el editor no estaba en la sala. Corrió a buscarlo, temió que hubiera llegado a la habitación de Sano, se detuvo al encontrarlo en su pequeño estudio.

-¿es un encargo Tsukioka?

- solo un proyecto personal

- ¿tiene nombre?

- aún no

- ¿quién es ella?

- La viuda de un espadachín secuestrada por un ogro, que has sido encadenada a la cascada por negarse a cumplir su voluntad.

- Supongo que hay un héroe

- Un discípulo de su ex esposo, su joven amante que parte en su búsqueda para vengar a su maestro y rescatarla de las garras del ogro

- deberías llevar algunos bocetos a la editorial

- lo hice, pero no tuve mucha suerte

- llévame tu portafolio en tres días, estoy seguro que correrás con más suerte - dijo mientras observaba algunos otros bocetos- Yo venía aquí con un encargo pequeño, pero es posible que la Diosa de la Fortuna te sonría.

- claro – dijo señalándole el camino a la pequeña sala.

oooOooo

La diosa de la fortuna. Esa perra como la llamaba D. H. Lawrence. La diosa caprichosa que hace su voluntad entre sus favoritos, que entrega sus favores solo a quienes, cuando y como quiere. Esa perra voluble y caprichosa, a la que Yukishiro invoca cada que está en un bache.

No es que crea ciegamente en ella. Sabe que hay que trabajar para atraerla, ser creativo y audaz. Como lo es en la selección de sus papeles y sobre todo en sus futuros proyectos. A veces esa fortuna se parece a Takani. Es la tercera vez que le cancela una cena. Ha sabido que estaba grabando unos audiolibros y haciendo pequeños papeles en series históricas en lo que terminan de escribir la nueva temporada de la serie.

Sabe que por un tiempo quiere desmarcarse del papel de villana. Un error, piensa él. El papel de villana la sienta de maravilla y justo de eso quiere hablar con ella. Pero simplemente desaparece. Ha llegado a pensar que es cosa de su insufrible agente o quizá algo más.

Si, debe de ser algo más. La conoce bien, sabe que tiene sus puntos fuertes, como su carácter y la pasión con la que principia en sus empresas, pero también sus puntos débiles, como aquel desafortunado desliz con el imbécil de Shishio.

Hay algo que no está bien, tal vez sea cosa de su familia. Nunca la quisieron como actriz, la educaron para ayudar a otros, para la medicina, no para dedicarse a los reflectores. Ha escuchado rumores que las cosas no están muy bien entre los Takani, que el padre está peleado con uno de los hijos, que el hijo que vive en América se niega a volver. También se ha hablado largamente del legado de la esposa de Takani y los problemas que han tenido con ciertos detalles relacionados con un producto que desarrollaba.

Sabe que mientras el problema no tenga nombre y apellido, el no tendrá problemas con la diosa fortuna. De ser así…tendrá que liberar a sus hombres para que hagan lo que sea necesario para atraer a Takani a su lado. Él siempre le ha demostrado ese lado bueno y amable, pero si la situación cambia, se verá obligado a soltar a los perros que hace tiempo buscan algo y tarde o temprano lo encuentran.

oooOooo

Sanosuke despertó sudando. Una noche más de pesadillas. Recordaba un sitio antiguo, como aquella que había visitado años atrás que databa de los tiempos dela era Meiji. Otra vez ese sueño, se repitió mientras observaba a Megumi dormir a su lado. Se veía tan indefensa cuando dormía, la observaba preocupado, solo había sido un sueño se repetía.

Cerró los ojos, de nuevo era de noche, policías, si, algo que tenía que ver con policías, el sonido de una ametralladora sonaba, gritos, voces confusas. El corría, buscaba a alguien, no, la buscaba a ella, pero la casa tenía demasiadas puertas y se sentía desesperado, tanto como para abrirlas a puño limpio y a patadas.

Cuando finalmente la encontraba, ella tenía un cuchillo en sus manos. Vestía como uno de esos personajes de época que había visto en una serie de época y parecía decidida a acabar con su vida. Él se abalanzaba para detenerla, asía la afilada hoja con su mano. La sangre era lo de menos, o importante era salvarla, pero el dolor era tan real, como cuando Takeda apareció, el dolor en las manos era lo despertaba. Solo era un sueño, se repetía. Preocupado acarició con cuidado su cabello, ella abrió los ojos.

- ¿Pesadillas?

- Algo así – ella suspira - en unas horas tienes que ir a clase

- Y tu regresas a la filmación

- Solo será unas semanas

- Se me harán eternas

Besó sus cabellos y ella le respondió acariciándolo.

- Quizá debamos hacer algo al respecto – dijo con una sonrisa pícara - para que me recuerdes cuando estés lejos

- Te extrañaré cada día – dijo bando su cuello – cada hora, minuto…y cada segundo

- escríbeme – dijo con los ojos brillantes – escríbeme cartas largas, como las de los amantes de antaño

- pero solo soy un torpe estudiante

- inténtalo

- lo haré – dijo mientras se metía bajo su sábana y besa cada centímetro de su piel.

Aún faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, nunca suficiente tiempo para un par de amantes antes de su separación.

oooOooo

Kaoru se ve en la báscula. Desde que supo lo de la primera esposa de Himura se siente fatal. Ni todas las horas de entrenamiento le harán posible tener las medidas de la bellísima Tomoe. No hay forma de que su escucha, piel sea como la de ella. Misao ya se lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio, que no necesita parecerse a ella, que está bien tal y como ella es. Hay días en que la escucha, pero en otros que ya no sabe qué hacer.

El pelirrojo parece demasiado ocupado en sus pasteles. Se acerca la temporada de bodas y casi no se le ve, su ayudante se encarga de apoyarlo en trabajos menores, pero no es lo mismo. Además Yahiko-chan se burla de ella porque le dice que si sigue comiendo esa cantidad de pasteles terminará rodando.

Y tiene razón, ha subido un poco de peso, pero nada que no pueda remediar con unas cuantas horas de entrenamiento y de tortura después de la escuela al rebelde de Yahiko-chan, que terminó en su equipo por azares del destino.

Con Misao no cuenta mucho. Ella también tiene sus quehaceres, sus asuntos escolares, los exámenes para las universidades, las competencias de gimnasia y cualquier cosa que haga en el Aoyia, de la cual no quiere saber lo que hace. Ya se lo dijo Jiya, mientras menos sepa, más segura estará. Por eso respeta el silencio sobre esas extrañas actividades que desempeñan.

Al menos sabe que a donde quiera que vayan tendrán una beca deportiva. Lo cual les ayudará en sus estudios, pero por otra parte las mantendrá muy ocupadas. Sabe que cuando entren a la universidad los días de las cafeterías como los han vivido habrán terminado.

Trata de imaginarse en cinco años. Ya como toda una universitaria, apoyando a su padre en el dojo, cuando recuerda al pelirrojo su boca se tuerce. No tiene la más remota idea de lo que le depara el futuro. ¿Le seguirá gustando en cinco años o lo verá solo como un enamoramiento pasajero?. Se mira de nuevo en el espejo, se ve sudorosa y cansada después del último entrenamiento. Tiene ganas de darse un largo y relajante baño. Pero al día siguiente tiene exámenes y se tendrá que conformar con una ducha y desactivar de su cerebro la "hora Himura" si quiere pasar el examen de cálculo.

oooOooo

Shinomori fuma en el exterior del pequeño restaurante donde ve pasar a la gente. Parece un oficinista más ojeando el periódico antes de regresar al trabajo. La misión de estos días ha resultado un fastidio. La situación de los Takani ha llamado la atención de la prensa interesado en la firma. Desde la muerte de la esposa del dueño, la división encargada de su proyecto se ha visto envuelta en problemas. Parece que la señora Takani se llevó un secreto a la tumba y hay más de uno interesado en saber que se llevó.

Hasta el momento sabe que el padre no tiene algo, no está seguro si un producto, una fórmula o algo. Porque los experimentos han sido un fracaso total. Se rumora que el padre sospecha que su hijo que vive en el extranjero posee la información que necesitan, pero se niega a regresar. Tiene un puesto en un laboratorio europeo de renombre. Temen que el producto pase a esa empresa y las cosas se han complicado.

Pero lo que pocos lo saben. La familia del hijo europeo desapareció hace unos días. Ya no saben si sospechar de competidores o de familiares. Las horas pasan, se sabe poco de los desaparecidos, pero conforme pasan las horas la gente desespera. Se sabe que los hermanos tuvieron una violenta discusión en un restaurante. Que horas más tarde el hijo que vive en el extranjero se comunicó con su padre y tuvo otra discusión. Después el secuestro. Las horas pasan, lo único que sospecha es que Jin-E. Puede estar implicado, lo que indicaría que hay algún pez gordo implicado, porque ese tipo de asesino no es de los que se pueden tocar.

La familia Takani se mata, solo la hija parece ajena a todo. ¿Pero será verdad o solo estará encubriendo algo más? Jiya opina que es solo cuestión de rivalidades familiares. Él no está seguro, no ha tenido una familia como esa, se limita a observar y a seguir las líneas. Así que no puede opinar al respecto. Su única familia en estos años lo han sido sus hombres, pero no comparten sangre, ni recuerdos de infancia, solo complicadas misiones y un sinfín de vidas alternas de las que jamás podrán hablar.

Sabe que la familia de la señorita Takani es complicada, que el padre es tiránico y que los hermanos mayores rivalizan. Se pregunta cuál será el siguiente paso. En eso llega al que esperaba. Viste como siempre, no parece preocupado por llegar tarde, lleva una bolsa en la mano.

- El cumpleaños de mi esposa – dice como toda excusa - El día en que te cases lo comprenderás – dice exhalando el humo de sus cigarro

- Eso no sucederá nunca

- eres joven, no sabes lo que dices.

Shinomori le responde con una mirada helada. Está cansado de charla barata, quiere ir al meollo del asunto, pero su jefe parece querer jugar un poco con él.

- Traigo malas noticias, tendremos que reasignarte de nuevo a Takani

- ¿qué sucedió?

- De forma extraoficial. el secuestro de los Takani de America salió mal – hizo una pausa –no los hallaron con vida. Y hay algo peor, el segundo Takani lo supo se arrojó desde el departamento donde vivía.

- ¿lo saben los Takani?

- El padre y el hermano mayor.

- ¿la hija?

- Está en grabaciones en unas locaciones especiales. Lo sabrá tan pronto terminen con las del día de hoy, me parece que fue el director y el manager de Takani están peleando en estos momentos. Ya te imaginarás la bomba después de esto.

- ¿seguirán los demás bajo proceso?

- Hasta que se establezca las causa del secuestro.

- No sé qué guarda esa familia. Pero parece que nos darán mucho trabajo.

- Te darán – dice con su sonrisa lobuna- Preséntate donde siempre. Que tu gente la tenga vigilada. No sabemos qué pasará con ella.

oooOooo

Misao observa desganada los vestidos de graduación, está a nada de que sea la fecha y no se decide por nada. Los días han sido lentos y aburridos, Jiya se ha esforzado en que no descuide la parte teórica del entrenamiento y casi juego go entre sueños. No es que lo deteste, si, muy instructivo, tan instructivo como apiñarse cada semana en el sillón para seguir las intrigas en Desembarco del rey y Yunkai.

Ella no se explica que cambió. Se pregunta si será algo de Okina por su hazaña en los omiai, si se niega a que vuelva porque no ha accedido a casarse con ninguno de sus prospectos y mucho menos llevar una vida una vida como la de Kaoru. No se engaña, vivir así no es lo suyo, a ella la interesa una vida como la de Okon, Omashu, Hiro y Kuro. Complicadas misiones, aventuras entre ninjas, batallas, desarrollar una vida paralela ajena a lo que todo mundo piense de ellos. Ella nació para eso y para mucho más.

Aunque tal vez lo que sueña no sea tan genial como lo imagine, tal vez sea complejo, con largas y terribles ausencias como las de Aoshi-sama o muertes trágicas e inexplicables como las de sus padres. Aun así ella quiere ser uno de ellos, técnicamente lo es, ya ha abatido su primera pieza , ahora solo le falta el ritual de iniciación y…

- ¡Misao!

- ¡qué pasa!

- El té

- ¿cuál t…?

Misao casi se cae de la impresión. Ha regresado, eso significa que Aoshi sama ha regresado. Corre a cambiarse, no tiene idea de a qué horas llegó, seguramente mientras comía , hacía uno de los últimos reportes o mientras veía los vestidos. Está de vuelta, piensa feliz, está de vuelta y finalmente podrá seguir con el entrenamiento y el vestido de graduación puede esperar.

oooOooo

Cho mastica un chicle mientras Megumi duerme unas horas antes del llamado. Tiene en sus manos el expediente de Sanosuke y lo que está leyendo de nuevo no le gusta nada. Sus orígenes son obscuros, desde muy niño de sus padres no se sabe más lo dieron en adopción y no guarda contacto con ninguno. Fue a buenas escuelas, se interesó desde muy niño en el combate con manos libres, destacó en numerosos torneos hasta la muerte de su tío.

Su tío es un dato interesante para los Onni. A él no le suena de nada, no es su medio, lo suyo son los espectáculos, no la política. El nombre de Souzo Sagara no le suena de nada hasta que se le ocurre poner ese nombre en el buscador habitual. Una mueca de disgusto cruza su rostro.

Sorpresa.

Souzo Sagara había sido un conocido político conocido por sus ideas reformistas. Había liderado a un grupo de origen campesino que había creado muchos problemas al gobierno. En especial porque Souzo era un joven y carismático abogado de buena familia, cuya carrera había terminado abruptamente cuando lo fue brutalmente asesinado.

De acuerdo a los antecedentes, el idiota de Sagara podría vivir como príncipe si quisiera, pero en cambio se conforma con una covacha en medio de la nada. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué parte de la historia no cuentan?, ¿por qué lo adoptó su tío?, ¿por qué conformarse con trabajar en un café y tener un club de fans? Pudiendo estudiar en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

No parece muy inclinado a seguir los pasos de su famoso tío, cuando era más chico se le asociaba a peleas callejeras, hasta que un entrenador de kendo lo sacó de un problema y lo dirigió por el buen camino. Ese hombre no le dice nada, Kamishi-no-se-que-mon, un hombre duro de roer que le hará tanto daño como en otro tiempo le ayudó.

Tal vez sea el tiempo de presentarle a alguien y alejarlo de Megumi, porque la está distrayendo. Le han informado que son tiempos peligrosos, la muerte de su hermano le afectó, pero los abogados le recomendaron permanecer al margen y solo presentarse en los funerales y desaparecer tan rápido como le sea posible.

Pero ¿a quién?, ¿qué podría hacer él para salvaguardar la carrera de Megumi y sus intereses?... Tal vez apelando a una chica bonita, se sabe que tiene debilidad por las chicas de Izu y Aizu, las artes marciales. Moviendo los contactos correctos está seguro de que todo volverá a la normalidad. Si, Megumi sufrirá un poco, pero lo olvidará, está seguro de que siempre olvida.

oooOooo

Un hombre observa a la chica de coleta alta que entra al león de Damasco. La ha estado observando por días. Es ella, no le cabe duda, pero le sorprende descubrir que es mucho más joven de lo que imaginaba. Apenas si llega a los 18 años, pero se ha convertido en una de las personas más cercanas a Battosai.

O al menos eso dicen sus informantes.

No está seguro si solo es su amiga o es su novia. Hace tiempo vieron a Battosai acompañarla a casa y que aparentemente le tiene en el registro de sus contactos. Parece una chica guapa, tiene un lejano aire a la ex de Battosai, pero es más alegre y menos sonría. Se muerde los labios mientras compra un periódico y bebe un té que hace poco compró en el mismo local.

Esto lo hace más por placer, que por obligación. El saber que su predecesor se dedica a tan insignificante trabajo le da náuseas, pudiendo ganar lo que él haciendo trabajos por aquí y por allá se conforma con trabajar como repostero en el café del hombre que hace mucho tiempo lo quiso adoptar, viviendo en un minúsculo departamento tapizado de fotografías de su ex.

Eso no es vida, se dice mientras pasa disimuladamente una hoja del periódico. Nada nuevo, crisis económica que azota Europa, un reportaje de una agencia alemana de noticias donde denuncian la condición de las mujeres turcas inmigrantes en su país y la escalofriante noticia de su último trabajo. Una familia nipona asesinada por órdenes superiores, farmacéuticos más, farmacéuticos menos, a él no le importa. Le han pagado bien y se halla muy lejos del lugar del crimen como para que puedan dar con él.

Ahora debe despertar a Battosai de su letargo, ya le han dicho que tiene que regresarlo del limbo y el anonimato, debe despertar a la fiera asesina que hacía llover sangre, sin importar si debe quemar su casa o acabar con esa linda chica que no sabe si es su amiga o su novia. Debe despertarlo, solo el puede hacerlo, solo él sabe como invocar a ese viejo demonio. Solo es cuestión de ser paciente, esperar el momento correcto y dejarlo todo en sus manos.

oooOooo

Un día de la semana cualquier, día de comida cantonesa y galletas chinas. Tsunan parece feliz y nervioso. Sano lo ha estado observando desde que llegó, algo tiene.

- una editorial me ofrece un trabajo

- ¡por fin! Tenemos que celebrar, debemos decirle a los chicos y organizarnos este fin…

- debo mudarme cerca de ellos lo mas pronto posible – dice abriendo su galleta dela suerte que dice "_El mejor consejo siempre es la experiencia, pero siempre llega demasiado tarde_." - es algo serio, un proyecto a largo plazo y quieren que sea pronto.

- Quieres decir que debo buscar un nuevo compañero de piso

- pensé que te interesaría cambiar de -ambiente – dice tomando aire- Sano no creo que lo de Megumi funcione

- ¿por qué? – dice ofendido

- Te lo he dicho antes, esa mujer te dará más dolores de cabeza que alegrías

- la amo con locura

- Sano - dijo cansado - tu y yo sabemos que te enamoras cada semana de una mujer distinta

- esta vez es en serio

- Solo piénsalo, un cambio de aires no te haría nada mal

Sanosuke esquiva la mirada de su amigo, para no responder rompe su galleta "El dragón inmóvil en las aguas profundas se convierte en presa de los cangrejos". - ¿quién demonios escribe esto?

* * *

**Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.**


	15. Promesas y un mensaje

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, este fic fue escrito por diversión, así que por favor no me demanden.

Regresando de improviso. Mil gracias a **_Foco_** y a **_Princesa_** por sus amables comentarios. Souji Vizard Gracias por tu review. ¡ups! n_nu - creo que hay cosas que no pude evitar, solo espero que no sea tan pesado-

Procuraré escaparme tanto como pueda de las misiones al otro lado del espejo.

No seguimos leyendo ^_^

* * *

**Kitsune **

**XV**

* * *

No hay cosa más fácil que en este mundo que hacer y cumplir una promesa. Puede prometerse ayudar a los amigos en tiempos de dificultad; las amigas que se separan al finalizar el año prometen reunirse cada semana, cada mes, porque será amigas por siempre; la promesa de regresar a casa cuando alguien se marcha para vivir a un lugar lejano; la promesa de estar siempre al lado del ser amado en las buenas como en las malas, tantas promesas cargadas de buenas intenciones, deseos, anhelos , muchos de los cuales tarde o temprano caen en el olvido.

Había sido muy fácil para Sanosuke prometer que escribiría una carta larga y hermosa como lo hacían los amantes en los tiempos antiguos, pero siendo prácticos y sinceros, diremos que la escritura no era precisamente lo suyo. No todos los enamorados poseen el don de escribir largos y bellos poemas para resaltar las gracias y bellezas de su amada.

De hecho promesas así pueden volverse un auténtico dolor de cabeza, en especial si está en etapa de finales, con los trabajos acumulados de un par de materias y las pruebas para las competencias que tendrán lugar en un par de semanas y en las que lo metieron después de que uno de los chicos mayores se fracturara la clavícula en uno de los entrenamientos.

Sano la ama, pero también piensa en el aquí y en el ahora, en su beca, en su futuro, en todos los trabajos que le faltan hacer, en el problema del dinero, del insufrible casero que no tardará en llamar a su puerta por el cobro correspondiente. Ahora sin Tsunan las cosas son más difíciles, no hay quien ayude ni con los gastos, ni con los alimentos y menos con quien quejarse amargamente después de las largas horas del café.

Promesas, promesas,y mas promesas.

Y no es que Megumi lo recuerde todos los días.

Su vida es más complicada. Su familia se desintegra, los funerales de su hermano fueron breves y muy sentidos. Se presentó al lado del guardaespaldas asignado por Shinomori, tuvo que esquivar a la prensa gracias a Cho. No cruzó una palabra con su padre. La relación con su hermano nunca había sido especialmente cercana, pero eso no quería decir que no le afectara.

Pero no dejó de sobrecogerse al escuchar el juramento de su padre, que la familia de su hijo sería vengada, que frente a sus cenizas jura que el responsable de su muerte lo pagaría, así sea la última cosa que hiciera en esta vida. La prensa no deja de tomar nota, grabadoras, celulares, cámaras profesionales, en unos cuantos segundos será la nota que de la vuelta al mundo. Pero sabe que es su padre y que lo más prudente es guardar distancia. Solo el tiempo dirá si esto fue verdad o una calculada actuación para los medios.

Además, por culpa de su otro hermano sabe que toda la familia está bajo investigación. Piensan que se trató de una venganza, mencionan algo de una fórmula que su madre se llevó a su tumba. Ella solo escucha, niega todo y observa. ¡Lo último que le faltaba!, la policía vigilando sus pasos hasta que se concluya la investigación y ella muriendo de ganas por pasar unos días con Sano.

Pero no puede, se ha prometido que no debe saber nada; sería lanzar de lleno todos los reflectores contra él, que es tan explosivo, que no es precisamente diplomático y que sabe el impacto que puede tener en la prensa la noticia de que su pareja actual sea un simple estudiante que se gana la vida como camarero. No es que le avergüence. Nadie mejor que ella para saberlo.

Entra al auto que le ha asignado la gente del Aoyia , cierra los ojos, son días infernales y no puede decirle a Sanosuke nada, no puede hablarle, ni siquiera una conversación en línea. Recuerda con amargura la promesa de escribirse. Parece lejana, una promesa hecha a la ligera, al calor del momento. Si tan solo pudiera saber un poco de él, si al menos pudiera consolarla. El viaje del regreso a las locaciones es largo. Aún tiene que filmar unas escenas más como estrella invitada al show, tan solo escenifica a la abogada defensora del criminal en turno, antes que según el escript le dan muerte.

Los días pasan lentamente, lleva con ella una maleta de scripts de sus próximos proyectos, unos más interesantes que otros, abre de reojo su correo. Solo mas prospectos, anuncios e invitaciones, de Sano ni una línea, ni siquiera una de esas viejas cadenas. No quiere escribir, no quiere ser la primera, tiene miedo de saber que ella le quiere más, que él a ella. No sería la primera vez que pasa y por algún motivo que no se explica tiene miedo.

Muchas horas mas tarde , después de que termina de rodar sus escenas descubre a un mensajero con flores. Rosas blancas de tallo alargado, de invernadero, juzga por sus dimensiones. Ella sonríe cuando se lo llevan a su camerino. Busca la tarjeta ante la molesta mirada de su agente:

- ¿Enishi de nuevo?

- ¿quién más podría ser? – dice volviéndose a su agente

- No lo sé – murmura enfadado

- Son hermosas…, quizá debería organizar una reunión para agradecerle

- ¡Claro!, flores, cada día de la producción, ¡qué regalo más caro!

- Solo se preocupa por mi, somos buenos amigos

- Escucha Meg, no creo que Enishi te vea de esa forma

- ¡nos conocemos de años!, nos llevamos genial, pero…

- Yo creo que quiere algo más de ti

- ¡totnerias! – dice acariciando las flores – hemos sido amigos de años, confío en él

Cho hace una mueca de disgusto, sabe que esto será una larga y complicada batalla. El no confía en Yukishiro, demasiadas sonrisas, lujo y contactos. Nadie tiende la mano sin tener un plan alterno, al menos no recuerda alguna oferta desinteresada en ese medio. El prometió que velaría de ella, lo juró hace mucho y sabe bien el precio de romper su promesa, por eso la cercaníao le preocupa, además sabe que si no se pone listo podría quedarse sin trabajo.

oooOooo

Tsunan suspira contento. Un departamento para él solo, no muy grande, modesto pero con todo lo que un hombre joven como él necesita, una estudio de un tamaño mas o menos decente, una habitación modesta, dos baños, una pequeña cocina, un pequeño comedor y una salita atestada de cajas, que en su mometo decorará a su antojo.

Además está cerca del metro y mas cerca de la editorial. Puede que la universidad quede un poco lejos, pero es una persona disciplinada y obsesiva mente puntual. Así que ese no es problema alguno. La renta no era muy cara y en caso de emergencia podría defenderse con uno que otro trabajito extra.

La verdad es que Tsunan se siente un poco culpable por tener una mejor suerte que la de Sano. Recuerda que hace muchos años, cuando era un invitado recurrente a la casa de los Sagara, su tío le dijo que si en un momento algo le llegara a ocurrir, que por favor no se olvidara se Sano. Él lo había prometido a la ligera, eran tan solo niños que disfrutaban de la vida y no tenían idea de las complicaciones de la vida adulta.

Pero una promesa así no quería decir que él debería de convertirse en niñero y casi buena conciencia de su amigo. el era joven, también deseaba crecer como persona . el le ofreció a su amigo la posibilidad de mudarse juntos, pero se negó. Está experimentando un enamoramiento lento y apasionado con una famosa actriz que seguramente le hará mas mal que bien.

Ella es guapa y bella, una niña rica caída en desgracia, que se defiende actuando y es bastante buena. Pero se pregunta si será suficiente. Conoce a Sano mejor que nadie, sabe que cuando le entre la nostalgia y la extrañe buscará refugio en la primer chica que le haga un guiño, el es así, no puede cambiarlo.

Y se pregunta que pensará ella. Ella no es que lleve la vida de santa. Ha escuchado y leído lo suficiente para tenerlo muy claro. Claro, siempre con la intención de documentarse para su proyecto, siempre profesional, no es que sea un chismoso de primera ni nada por el estilo.

Lo que ha leído le preocupa. El ex jefe que la acosaba parecía una persona seria y respetable, procede de una familia poderosa, que en los últimos días ha estado en la mira de los medios de comunicación. De su vida personal solo sabe que estuvo comprometida y rompió poco antes de la boda. No parece una persona afecta al compromiso. Se le vincula con numerosos artistas

No sabe que tanto sea cierto y que tanto sean mentiras. Es difícil saberlo solo viendo esas noticias, es difícil saber si la persona amable y preocupada es la misma que actúa o la misma que llevó a su amigo inconsciente después del velorio de su madre. Takani parece ser una fuente de secretos, donde no ve nada claro y su relación con Sano le preocupa.

oooOooo

Hay algunos que regresan a casa tan como lo prometieron. Pero ese regreso no es precisamente como lo habían planeado. Aoshi está lleno de trabajo atrasado del Aoyia. No es que Okina sea malo en las finanzas, pero tantos problemas con las reparaciones y rem delaciones le traen de un lado a otro.

Ha tenido que pelearse con contratistas incumplidos, ha tenido que verificar en persona que lps materiales con los que restauran las partes afectadas son similares a los empleados en la Era Meiji y tiene a la pequeña Misao esforzándose como núnca y pidiendo a diario que le asignen ua misión, aunque sea pequeña.

No es que le irrite. Ya pasaron lso exámenes, Misao lución un precioso vestido aguamarina en su fiesta de graduación que hizo que más de uno se volviera a ella . Pero no. Misao es pequeña, una niña, aunque la presa abatida de su expediente diga lo contrario. Tal vez deba asignarle una misión de verano, porque se aburre de pasar el verano escuchando a su amiga suspirara por Himura.

Bebe de su té. Tiene al menos a dos de sus hombres asignados a la chica Takani. Uno camaleónico y otro como su guardaespaldas que intimida a cualquiera que vea su musculatura. Miburo no ha dicho nada, las investigaciones marchan sumamente lentas. El padre parece deshecho clama justicia, algunos han comentado que es como si ese hombre hubiera envejecido al menos diez años después del incidente, saben que los hombres en ese estado son peligrosos, siempre lo son.

A la policía le falta tiempo y personal, el tiempo avanza y no pueden dedicarle mas tiempo a ese caso, aunque sea un escándalo a nivel internacional. No es un caso aislado, el problema de los secuestros a personas de su nivel parece rutinario y el suicida de hermano de Kitsune le trae sin cuidado. Solo es un trabajo, solo uno de tantos. Un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

Misao esta molesta. Sabe que lo ve a la hora de té, que meditan un poco juntos y practican los básicos. Ella quiere saber más, no cesa de preguntarle por sus viajes y él se limita a hacer referencias vagas y escuetas. Al verla piensa que tal vez sueña con emprender un viaje como lo hizo él a su edad. Ella no tiene idea de lo que realmente pasó. Si , fueron tiempos buenos, aprendiendo con diversos maestros, no solo las artes del clan, sino también política y control.

A Misao todo le parece fácil, es tan joven, no tiene una idea a ese mundo de sombras que tanto le atrae. No sabe si sentir pena o lástima por su juventud. Es demasiado joven, es la nieta de Okina y además están los estúpidos comentarios de Miburo y su obsesión de mando y sus misiones alternas. Pero aún no es tiempo, menos con todo lo que les ha caído encima.

oooOooo

Sanosuke parece cansado, fue un día complicado, entrenamiento y horas extras. Mientras Keshin prepara las ordenes : _Choux_ para la mesa 7, _profiterol_ para la dos que Jahiko Chan preparó, tres tartaletas de sabores que pidieron las chica de los dijes cruciformes de la mesa 12 , un especial con un nido de caramelo para la chica de aspecto de pirata y unas tartaletas de limón con merengue para las chicas que parecen muñecas de porcelana con vestidos neo-victorianos.

- ¿es por el departamento?

- Si – dice distraído- Tsunan se marchó ayer y ya lo hecho de menos

- ¿por qué no fuiste con él?

- No quería ser una carga, además me queda lejos de la universidad

- ¿podrás quedarte donde estás?= – dice el pelirrojo ocupado arreglando los adornos de las tartaletas

- Por una temporada, pero Tsunan se llevaba mejor que con el casero , al que no le hizo muy feliz que él se marchara

- ¿buscarás otro sitio?

- Con lo que tengo no creo que me alcance para otro sitio – dijo acomodándose la corbata.

En ese momento se puede ver que al otro lado de la puerta Kaoru Kamiya llega de su entrenamiento seguida de un grupo de niñas con las que platica alegremente. Pero al llegar frente a la puerta , está tan entretenida que accidentalmente choca con un hombre que observa el menú.

Himura palidece al reconocer la silueta, no necesita ser un genio para recordar a un hombre así, alto, de cabellos plateados, una mirada cargada de ira y una sonrisa cruel que solo mostraba a sus víctimas. Casi sin pensarlo su cuerpo se mueve tan rápidamente que tira un plato con tartaletas, pero antes de que Sano intente exclamar algo las atrapa en el aire antes de que resulten dañadas.

- ¡Debes enseñarme a hacer eso! – dice Sano

Pero el momento ha pasado. Kaoru entra sonriente y se dirige justo a la barra. Sanosuke sigue exclamando que tiene bien guardadas sus habilidades. Himura lo ignora, observa a Kaoru nervioso. Ella sonríe y le extiende un sobre.

- Había un señor afuera, parecía perdido

- ¿te dijo algo? – dijo Kenshin alarmado

- No le entendí muy bien, mi inglés no es muy bueno y no es que hablara inglés, tenía un acento muy extraño – dijo nerviosa de hablar con el pelirrojo - algo de _mädchen_, _bite_ , _kochen_ y no se que más…

El pelirrojo se limpió las manos y tomó el sobre presuroso. Leyó el contenido y antes de que alguien más pudiera hacer algo la ocultó en sus ropas. Sanosuke y Kaoru lo contemplaron desconcertados. El pelirrojo se veía pálido y agitado.

- ¿Qué sucede Kenshin?

- Algo así no debería de leerse en sitos de trabajo

- ¿tu amigo se veía interesado en contactare? – dijo ella

- No es mi amigo – murmuró cortante

- Vaya, lo siento – dijo la kendokaa herida – creo que será mejor que vaya con las chicas…

- Kaoru- dono – dijo suplicante– lo siento

La chica no se volvió al escucharlo, tenía una expresión dolida y no quería que sus gestos la traicionaran. Ella solo era la mensajera, ignoraba el contenido de la carta y menos la relación del curioso sujeto de la entrada. Sanosuke lo observa, ahí sucede algo extraño y no acierta a descifrarlo.

oooOooo

Noche de gala. Es el día de la presentación de la segunda temporada de la serie que grabaron en verano. La alfombra luce llena de fotógrafos y reposteros de diversas partes del mundo. Tan pronto sale a la alfombra roja es recibida por algunos conocidos del medio, Megumi trata de avanzar de prisa, por culpa de un detalle en su vestido se hizo tarde. Su maquillaje está perfecto, lleva un hermoso moño y deja una estela de perfume a su paso.

Sonríe, comenta, da breves entrevistas, deja que le saquen fotografías y da vueltas para que admiren el hermoso vestido en tonos lila, malva, con adornos en plata que Cho seleccionó para el evento. va lenta hasta que Enishi se acerca y bromea diciendo que se las robará porque ya es la hora. Gritos, aplausos, carteles, autógrafos.

_- Make me immortal with a kiss _– dice rozando sus labios sin besarle

- Enishi – dice alarmada – ¡no hagas eso!

- ¿por qué no?, te ves hermosa esta noche – dice saludando a sus fans que no dejan de gritarles desde el otro lado de la alfombra roja

- hay alguien en mi vida… - dice mientras sonríe a los fotógrafos que se han acercado a ellos

- Meg – dice sonriendo - ese es el título de mi próximo proyecto y quiero que estés conmigo

Enishi hace una pausa, sonríe y le guiña un ojo tras sus lentes negros.

- Meg, no lo tomes a mal, me conoces, sabes que soy muy profesional, sé que tienes una vida más allá de los reflectores – dice sonriendo y llevándola al interior del sitio del estreno

Megumi se deja llevar. Pronto los reflectores quedan atrás. Hay personas a sus lados, reporteros, compañeros de reparto, directores que parecen nerviosos. Dentro de unos minutos será la premiere de la nueva temporada. Se dirigen a una mesa de honor, las pantallas están listas, el reparto luce de gala, director y productores esperan en la parte de atrás. Hay invitados especiales y miembros de los clubb de fans que esperaron con ansias el día.

- tendremos tiempo para estar en otros proyectos, de eso no te preocupes y si las cosas siguen tan bien como parece la serie tendrá una temporda más

- no lo sé, los personajes deben evolucionar más

- están continuamente evolucionando. Piénsalo, yu y yo, una historia de dos inmortales condenados a estar separados por culpa de un durazno

- Suena curioso

- Tengo locaciones en China, debes ver los bocetos….son preciosos

- ¡China!

- Vamos Meg, debes ver el mundo y adquirir nuevas experiencias, con suerte podríamos viajar hasta la India o las estepas de Mongolia...

- No lo sé

- ¡Ya empieza!

- Si - dice desconcertada

Las luces se apagan. Se escuchan los créditos del openning de la serie. Nuevo intro, nuevas aventuras y por extraño que parezca, viejos recuerdos. Puede escuchar los murmullos y los gritos. En la última escena de la temporada pasada, el personaje que interpretaba ella se ha convertido en la favorita del emperador, su objetivo en esta temporada será quitarle poder a la emperatriz y a sus aliados, siempre buscando algo más; mientras e personaje de Enishi es uno de sus generales de mayor rango,, uno de los mas valientes, pero también uno de los mas ambiciosos.. Los protagonistas están separados, una en la corte y otro marcha a la guerra para defender el honor de su clan. Despliegue de colores, .vestimentas antiguas, intrigas , guerra, desafíos, combates espectaculares y una música envidiable.

Mas que ver la pantalla Megumi recae en la red de ensoñaciones y recuerdos.

Recuerda aquellos días con Shishio, las risas en las presentaciones, aquellos días en que modelaba para revistas y hacía su lucha por aparecer en comerciales y audiciones, muchas audiciones que no siempre eran fructíferas, a veces desesperantes , en las cuales las mas de las veces terminaba en brazos de Shishio.

Al interpretar a la seductora amante del rey se sentía como en esos tiempos. Viéndose a escondidas, sacándolo de juntas molestas, que empezaban con reclamos y terminaban con caricias y besos . era esa química. Algo mágico, algo que jamás había experimentado y que ahora con Sano resurgía de una forma distinta.

Sano tenía algo de esa magia que había pensado perdida en el pasado. Tenía esa frescura dela juventud, esa pasión, esos deseos de comerse el mundo de un bocado, de llegar, conquistar y seguir mas allá. Si tan solo pudiera verlo, aunque fuera por unos momentos…

Enishi la saca de ensueños. Comenta algo de una escena, ella asiente mecánicamente y presta atención. Le murmura algo de que sería bueno sugerir esto o aquello a los escritores. Asiente una vez más y presta atención a la escena. Tiene esa extraña sensación de que no reconoce a la mujer que proyectan en la pantalla, sabe bien que es ella, son sus líneas, pero le parece tan, pero tan lejana.

oooOooo

Tsunan retoma su trabajo en su nuevo hogar.

La batalla es espantosa. Hay numerosos muertos y heridos. Cuando finalmente acaba, ha quedado una masacre espantosa, los cuervos se han acercado al lugar y dan cuenta de los cuerpos de los combatientes. El héroe ha llegado a las puertas del palacio, las ha hecho trizas con ayuda de sus amigos.

Se enfrenta entonce a un combate final con el enemigo mortal. El combate hace que el sitio se cimbre hasta los cimientos. Caen pedazos de columnas, las maderas se astillan, los tapices rasgados y deben salir del lugar. Al final el villano es abatido por el héroe, que parte de regreso a los infiernos en medio de risas, situación que desconcierta al héroe, hasta que descubre la razón.

Su amada se halla encadenada a la montaña, sus vestidos están deshechos y su cuerpo está tan duro y frío , que podría fundirse con la piedra de las montañas. Desata las cadenas y desesperado se lamenta por no haber legado a tiempo, cubre el cuerpo de su amada con uno de los tapices , en la mano de la mujer destella un anillo, lo único que ha sobrevivido intacto al destino de su dueña. Ignora que dentro de la piedra del anillo está atrapado el espíritu de la doncella que inútilmente pide ayuda.

En ese momento llega al lugar la prometida que su padre le asignara, que al ver la escena enfurece y no es capaz de nada mas que llorar enfurecida en los brazos de su hermano. Que automáticamente reclama al héroe el incumplimiento de sus promesas. El héroe cabizbajo los observa llegar y al principio no entiende nada de lo que dicen.

En vista de lo sucedido decide partir con ellos, no sin antes ordenar los funerales de la mujer que fuera el motivo de su búsqueda. La visten como si fuera una princesa y la dejan en una cámara localizada al otro lado de la cascada , rodeada de parte del botín del enemigo y los emblemas de todos los caídos, para que quien la vea sepa quien era ella.

La gente del Clan de la prometida se niega a participar, el héroe, amigos y aliados se hacen cargo. El mas joven le hace notar al héroe el detalle del anillo de su amada. Al tocarlo, este se desliza entre los dedos helados. El protagonista lo toma, lo besa y lo pone en su mano como recuerdo de la aventura. Traspasa la cortina de agua y se niega volver atrás.

Tres días después se disponen a abandonar ese sitio maldito, los ogros se harán cargo del lugar . las aves de rapiña se harán cargo de los enemigos, unos túmulos se erigirán en el lugar donde cayeron aliados y amigos. los sobrevivientes marchan a casa., nadie quiere volver la vista atrás, todos quieren regresar cuanto antes a casa.

oooOooo

Kaoru camina de regreso a casa. Está enojada, por culpa de una de las chicas se quedaron mas tiempo platicando y ahora se perderá el inicio de la serie de Megumi, pero con suerte llegará a ver a partir de la mitad. Hace una nota mental de que le pedirá a Misao que le envíe los links del inicio, porque ninguna de las dos se la había perdido la temporada pasada. Con suerte su amiga les conseguirá las ediciones especiales cuando salgan.

Para colmo de males es la que vive más lejos, su padre debe de estar preocupado. Se detiene un momento. No le gusta que solo pasen algunos autos y que la mayor parte de la gente esté mas pendiente de los televisores, que de fuera. Escucha pasos. Piensa que debe de ser su imaginación. No escucha los que la siguen, sino los que se acercan.

Más allá, distingue la figura del pelirrojo, que aparece cruzando la calle. Ella se siente mas tranquila, al menos hay una cara conocida. El pelirrojo se sorprende de verla a esas horas. Parece que tiene la intención de cruzar la calle cuando una camioneta se detiene , los frenos rechinan y una voz a sus espaldas le tapa la boca con algo impregnado de una sustancia nauseabunda y antes de que pueda hacer un movimiento, le dice que tiene una pistola , que no dudará en utilizarla, que coopere y nadie saldrá lastimado. Escucha los gritos de pelirrojo.

Un sudor helado recorre su espalda. Lo último que recuerda es la imagen del hombre del café en la camioneta, Himura se enfrenta a golpes con alguno de sus captores, la camioneta rechina y avanza de golpe, se interna en las calles desiertas, todo se hace borroso.

No alcanza a escuchar las maldiciones del pelirrojo, muchísimo menos ve cuando el desesperado hombre busca su teléfono y pide ayuda, menos cuando trata en vano de tomar nota de las placas de la camioneta , el pelirrojo maldice una vez más, se lamenta, prometió que no dejaría que sucediera jamás, el lo había prometido y ahora esto!

Pero a estas alturas Kaoru no sabe a dónde va, todo es demasiado rápido, no lo comprende ,llega a un punto que ya no es consciente de lo que sucede, al final siente como en ese cuento, donde una niña de ojos azules cae en un inmenso e interminable vacío.

* * *

_Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidos._


	16. Old mate

Disclaimer: los personajes que menciono de Rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, este fic fue escrito por diversión, así que por favor no me demanden.

Agradezco sus amables comentarios a **_Gabyhyatt_** y **_Souji Vizard_** (^_^).

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Kitsune**

**XVI**

* * *

Himura corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, aún así el vehículo lo dejó atrás. Maldijo irritado, años atrás no le hubiera costado trabajo, pero ahora… ahora las cosas eran distintas. No era momento de ponerse a pensar. La señorita Kamiya estaba en problemas y debía de hacer algo antes de que todo se complicara aún más.

No podían avisar a su familia, complicaría mas las cosas, siempre era así. No quería implicar a nadie más, pero no estaba seguro en quien confiar. Sabía que los Onni estaban muy ocupados con el asunto de los Takani y las reparaciones del restaurante ni hablar... además conocía demasiado bien a su enemigo para arriesgarse a dar un paso en falso.

Pensó el llamar a Sanosuke, pero recordó lo cansado y preocupado que estaba. Ese no era su problema, se dijo, era solo una cliente más, tratando de convencerse de que no debía hacer nada, pero no pudo. El pelirrojo negó preocupado y dijo que era su culpa, suya y solamente suya.

El teléfono vivró.,una fotografía donde se distinguían unas figuras metálicas. Trató de recordar los primeros días cuando llegó a la ciudad lo había hecho a pie, con una mochila deportiva bajo el brazo y una apariencia desastroza. Había visitado muchas ciudades, había tomado trabajos eventuales y en ocasiones dormido bajo puentes.

De nuevo trató de recordar. Debía de ser a las orillas del río Yodo, cerca del canal, pero para saberlo con que exactitud dónde…

Repondió pidiendo una prueba de vida. Como respuesta obtuvo un video de unos cuantos segundos, donde veía a Kaoru- Donno atada en un sitio obscuro, no se esuchaba nada,la calidad era regular, al menos sabía que estaba viva.

Hubo otro mensaje.

Ni una palabra, solo números que iban en cuenta regresiva.

Himura observó la imagen aterrado, conocía ese estilo, el lo conocía. El río. Sabía quien tenía a Kaoru dono, no sbaía por qué, pero si que quería a cambio de la vida de una persona inocente. El pelirrojo maldijo su suerte, el pasado siempre regresa a cobrar deudas. Karma, le había dicho Tomoe en otra vida, el karma que acumulas en esta vida y en las pasada , que un buen día , cuando menos lo esperas regresa como si fueran un tsunami que arrasa todo a su paso.

Dejó de lado las cosas que había comprado a toda prisa en la tienda de conveniencia , bjó a su sótano, corrió a ese viejo armario de doble fondo y sacó a toda prisa su antigua katana. Vieja compañera de otra vida . Pero no podía salir así a la calle, no estaba en la era Meiji. Suspiró, sacó su vieja maleta y ocultó el arma. Salió a la avenida principal y le pidió al primer taxi que pasó que lo dejara a las orillas del Yodo, porque el héroe de esta noche tenía que llegar de alguna forma, antes que la cuenta regresiva se extinguiera.

oooOooo

Miburo aplastó la colilla de su tabaco en el cenicero. El caso de los Takani no hacía sino empeorar. Tres noches atrás hubo un intento de asalto al otro hijo de los Takani. El incidente no hubiera pasado de un incidente menor, de no haber sido protagonizado por un profesional.

El hermano superviviente estaba muy malherido. Su chofer había muerto en el lugar y sus guardaespaldas habían caído protegiendo al empresario. Las heridas recibidas dejarían huellas permnentes en el herido. De momento no podría caminar , su rostro estaría marcado por siempre y la policía debería de vigilarlo hasta que todo estuviera aclarado.

Para variar Megumi se encontraba acaparando refelctores con su presenia en los medio de comunicación. Mientras un hermano convalecía, la otra se divertía y coqueteaba con miebros del reparto de su serie, al parecer la suerte de su hermano le valía un pimiento.

Quería saber que estaba pasando con los Takani. Además el padre se veía afectado y pronto tendría que decantarse entre un hijo amenazado y una hija superficial que solo vivía de la actuación. ¿qué podría saber una actriz de farmacéuticas? , pensó malumorado. ¿o sería solo una fachada?, debía dejar ese trabajo a Shinomori, pensando mientras encendía el enésimo cigarro re la noche.

Alguien buscaba eliminar a los Takani y a Miburo no le quedaba muy claro el por que. Había muchas razones para elimianrlos de la faz de la tierra, ya fuera por conveniencia en el mercado o bien porque se habían metido con la persona equivocada. Yakuza, era la palabra que le venía ultimamente, pero dudaba… tenía información de la mayor parte de los grupos delictivos, pero meterse con los Takani eran palabras mayores.

Si, sabía que tenían conceciosnes del gobierno, que vendían sus productos para que fueran distriubuidos por todas las Islas en el Japón, tenían una precencia creciente en el extranjero. Debían d etener más de un enemigo en el país y mas allá de las fronteras ni se diga. Pero tanta conjetura no le aclaraba nada .Un misterioso asesinato y ahora un intento de asalto.

Sonó el teléfono. Una nota de Tomoe, que le dejaría la cena en el congelador, porque al día siguiente ella tenía una junta y no podría esperarlo más por esta noche. Jugó de nuevo con el mechero encendiendo y apagando una y otra vez antes de decidir que ya era hora de ir por una lata de café.

Entonces el teléfono sonó dos veces.

Mas les valdría que fuera por una buena causa, porque si le hacían perderse la hora del café, porque jamás se los haría olvidar. La voz al otro lado del auricular le sorprendió. No es que le extrañara la hora, sino mas bien la persona. Escuchó, hizo algunas preguntas pertinentes y tan pronto colgó llamó a gritos a su ayudante, que esperaba en el escritorio de afuera, mientras veía disimuladamente un programa de concursos en busca del "guerreo del año".

oooOooo

Kaoru abrió los ojos tratando de recordar lo último que había pasado. Se sentía desorientada y se dio cuenta de que estaba atada. Una persona cerca de ella fumaba. Era el hombre que estaba a la entrada del café.

- La amiga de Battosai – dijo con un fuerte acento extranjero

Ella no podía responder. Estaba amordazada , intentó decir algo pero no pudo. No entendía por que la habían secuestrado. Seguramente su padre estaría muerto de la preocupación. El hombre tenía frente a ella su mochila y sus cosas y las había dispuesto en un orden muy peculiar mientras observaba con detenmiento.

De un lado su uniforme, el boken de entrenameinto estaba en su funda. Sus útiles estaban también dispersos. Se sintió incómoda, como si fuera uno de esos animales a punto de ser examinados en las practicas de vivisección.

- Eres solo una niña – murmuró con fastidio - ¿Qué le puede interesar de ti a alguien como Battosai?

Kaoru no entendía por que estaba atrapada. El Dojo de su padre no dejaba tanto dinero como para que la quisieran secuestrar , además para enviar un reto a su familia no era preciso secuestrarla. Ni que estuvieran en la era Tokugawa. Trató de liberarse, pero nos nudos estaban ajustados y empezaban a marcarse. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que el hombre hacía algo así. Pensó en los otros hombres que iban en el auto antes de perder la conciencia. Preocupada los buscó con la vista.

- No los busques, no son necesarios

La chica de ojos azules lo miró interrogante. El hombre sonrió y señaló unos bultos que apenas si se veían en la penumbra. La sangre se le heló al reconocer los cuerpos del conductor y de los ayudantes. Hacía frío, el piso era de cemento, estaba en una especie de bodega abandonada. Había un olor a polvo y humedad. Ya no tenía dudas de que tenía enfrente a ella a un asesino profesional. Aterrada se preguntó que relación tendría semejante sujeto con el pelirrojo y como es que ella había ido a parar allí.

- Parece que a Battosai no le importas tanto – dijo mirando su celular – el tiempo sigue corriendo y no hay rastro de su persona

Las lagrimas de Kaoru afloraron de forma instantánea porque de cierta forma dio en un blanco. ¿quién era ese pedazo de cretino que la tenía atrapada?, ¿Por qué a ella y no a alguien más?, estaba claro que ella no era tan importante para el pelirrojo, Misao parecía saber más de él, e incluso la misteriosa y exitosa Megumi, pero ella… pensó que ella era solo un daño colateral,un muy desafortunado accidente.

El hombre tomó su rostro y la obsevó detenidamente. Ella trató de dejar de llorar, pero no podía, estaba asustada y temía lo peor. La noche acababa, un nuevo día lentamente empezaba y de Himura no había nada. De un movimiento desató el lazo azul con el que tenía atados sus cabellos, la kendoka sintió un escalofrío cuando su captor se llevó a la nariz un poco de su cabello.

- Demasiado joven, piel pálida, no eres una belleza, cabello bonito que a pesar del sudor…curiosos los gustos de Battosai

- Sueltala inmediatamente si no quieres tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa – dijo una voz desde el fondo de la bodega.

El atacante sonrió de una forma sumamente desagradable. Kaoru trató de dejar de llorar, Kenshin acababa de llegar. Eso quería decir que se haría cargo de la situación y todo se arreglaría. Pero antes tendría que hacer algo por si misma, porque eso de interpretar a la dama en peligro le fastidiaba.

oooOooo

Megumi estaba exháusta . Dormía porque tenía llamado a las primeras horas de la mañana. Filmarían algunas escenas en una locación cercana a un templo shintoista que habís sido muy importante durante el periodo Heian. A la producció le había fascinado las locaciones y tan pronto como sonara su despertador tomaría y baño e iría directamente al departamento de maquillaje y después al devestuario.

Soñaba una escena recurrente. Estaba pequeña, su familia iba de viaje a un lugar que recordaba, una vieja casona familiar que estaba cerca del mar y que hace tiempo había desaparecido bajo el agua radioactiva de un reactor nuclear. Era un sitio que le gustaba mucho a su madre.

En el sueño ella vestía de forma tradicional, era mas joven, pero no tan niña. El viento agitaba las olas y al fondo, en el horizonte se podían identificar elementos de una fuerte tormenta que se acercaba. Su familia la llamaba a gritos, pero ella no entraba, estaba distraida por unas mariposas que sobrevolaban despreocupadas del ambiente.

Trató de recordar el día en el sueño. Era poco después que ella le confesara a Makoto que lo amaba y que él se lo hubiera tomado a la ligera, diciendole que era una niña, que no sabía lo que quería. Para demostrárselo le había robado un beso y después se había reído de ella. Ese día tan terible y tormentoso, donde lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era morirse, que se la llevara la tormenta y que todo ese dolor acabara de una buena vez.

Su padre gritaba, sus hermanos le decían que se apresurara o si no la dejarían fuera de casa. Entonces su madre salía , le daba una bofetada para volverla en sí y le decía: - _No lo olvides Megumi, me lo prometiste, no olvides… _

Megumi despertó. El sueño había sido tan intenso que casi podría jurar que sentía la mano de su madre. Buscó a tientas su reloj. Aún tenía un par de horas para dormir y no había ni una señal de Sanosuke, ni una miserable línea, pensó con amargura , se acostó de nuevo, tenía que dormir un poco o las chicas de maquillaje no dejaría de comentar sobre esas terribles ojeras.

oooOooo

Jin – E sonreía, de esa horrible manera, como solo su sucesor podía hacerlo, era justamente él que venía desde las profundidades del pasado a ajustarle cuentas, llevándose a la inocente señorita Kaoru para arrastrarlo a esa obscuridad de la que tanto le había costado escapar.

- Volvemos a vernos Battosai – dijo con un acento extranjero – veo que los años no pasan en vano

Himura lo miró seriamente. Conocía bien esa estrategia. El asesino capturaba a un ser querido de su presa y lo atraía a una muerte segura. Era una de las jugadas maestras de Jin – E, que siempre se las arreglaba para matar a la presa y al objetivo de una forma espectacularmente sanguinaria.

- déjala ir

- ¿dejar ir a tu bonita novia?

- me quieres a mi, no a ella – dijo con voz neutra

- si la tengo a ella te tengo a ti

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-¿yo?, ¡por favor! – dijo burlón – son ellos los que te quieren de vuelta

- Mensaje recibido , ahora déjala ir

- ¿crees que es así de fácil? Antes quiero probarla – dijo relamiéndose los labios, ante la horrorizada mirada Kaoru que trataba desesperada mente de librarse de sus ataduras

- Inténtalo y será el último de tus días – dijo tocando la empuñadura de su katana

- Pffff, ¡anticuado! – se burló de su katana mientras sacaba una pistola que ocultaba en sus ropas - Definitivamente de la vieja escuela , solo por esa estupidez debes desaparecer

Acto seguido disparó una y otra vez. Kaoru ahogó un gemido temiendo lo peor, pero al abrir los ojos Himura ya no estaba en el sitio en que le había visto y empuñaba su katana contra su atacante de una forma envidiable mente sorprendente, desarmandolo; Jin - E no se iba a quedar sí retrocedió a las sombras, de donde emergía riendo con una espada.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el murmullo del río. En la bodega el metal resonaba , chocaba y la situación se calentaba. El hombre que peleaba frente a su captor no era el pelirrojo patoso al que conocía. Choque de espadas, esquivar, gritos, El que peleaba era un hombre distinto, de apariencia frágil, pero movimientos rápidos y precisos, que no se quedaban atrás de los de su captor.

Casi podría jurar que los ojos del pelirrojo eran dorados, como los de esos cuadros chinos, no de ese desconcertante y llamativo color lila que tanto llamaban atención, aunque casi siempre estuviera en la cocina. El hombre al que llamaban Battosai le estaba dando más problemas de los previstos a su captor, de pronto hubo sangre que le salpicó, escuchó el sonido de una nariz que crujía , los dos hombres se separaron.

Kaoru seguía luchando con las ataduras, que no se había dado cuenta de que una de las estocadas iban dirigidas a su persona y que el hombro del pelirrojo se había interpuesto para evitar que la hicieran. Esto no debía de estar sucediendo, pensaba la chica, mientras trataba de safar e sus mano de las ataduras. Los hombres seguían peleando y ya no sabía si concentrarse en los nudos o quedar hipnotizada ante la belleza de los letales movimientos de los combatientes.

-Siempre he sido le mejor – murmuró el captor – por eso me ofrcieron tu lugar y ahora que te localizaron te quieren de vuelta y eso no lo prmitiré

- Por mi puedes quedarte con el – dijo el pelirrojo - no me interesa recuperar ese trabajo

- Solo puede haber un maestro asesino

- que así sea – dijo colocándose en posición de combate

Kaoru sintió un escalofrío. Hace mucho tiempo su padre le había hablado de una legendaria técnica presumiblemente perdida a los inicios de la era Meiji. Esa técnica donde la velocidad del atacante , combinado con la habilidad con la espada, hacían a los antiguos sumarais invulnerables. Una técnica hermosa y letal, que había acabado con las vidas de numerosos miembros del gobierno de la restauración.

El combate se había hecho un poco mas lento y el hombre veía fijamente a Himura, como si fuera una de esas serpientes que trataban de hipnotizar a su presa, Jin – e se lanzó con todo, confiado en que tenía el gope perfecto, no se esperaba un ataque que el pelirrojo ejecutó con espada y la funda de la misma.

- nunca volverás a empuñar un arma – dijo Himura – dañté los tendones, tu brazo jamás será el mismo

- ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

- Ya lo hice

Kaoru no sabía si sentirse aliviada o temer al extraño pelirrojo que en esos momentos la estaba salvando. Claro, si tenía conocimientos médicos, se valdría de ellos para tener una ventaja en el combate. El hombre llamado Jin- E parecía furioso.

- Un asesino siempre será un asesino - gritó

Ante el asombro de los dos el hombre empuño su espada con la otra mano. Himura se puso en guardia, no quería juegos, esto debía de acabar de una vez, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer algo más Jin-E se cortó la garganta. Kenshin corrió a hacia Kaoru. La escena era tétrica, hacía un frío espantoso, Kaoru quedó libre con un rápido movimiento de la katana y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Himura. Jin- E seguía desangrándose, sus pupilas dilatadas se habían vuelto opacas y el bonito lazo azul que le habían quitado a Kaoru, lentamente se iba obscureciendo con la sangre de su captor.

- Será mejor marcharnos antes de que alguien nos vea – dijo ayudándole a toda prisa a recoger sus cosas en su maleta y su mochila.

- ¡quieres decir que viniste solo! – dijo mientras iban a la salida

- Si – dijo mientras guardaba su katana en la maleta

- ¡cómo se te ocurre!, ¡fue muy peligroso!, ¡Y mi padre!, ¡que dirá mi padre cuando vea la hora que es y no llegue!

- No será un problema

- ¿no?, ¡no se cuanto tiempo pasó desde que me secuestró!, ¡debe de estar como loco!

- La señorita Makimachi le dijo que dormiría en su casa, algo de un trabajo de la escuela

- ¡le avisaste a Misao y aún así viniste solo! – dijo fuera de si

- Era la condición de Jin- E para dejarte con vida – dijo el pelirrojo mientras le hacía señas para atraer a un taxi y alejarse de ahí lo antes posible.

Kaoru estaba furiosa, aliviada y desconcertada , mientras más sabía de Kenshin , más se daba cuenta de lo poco o nada que sabía de Himura.

oooOooo

Ryusei Takani estaba en su habitación por ordenes médicas. Se sentía agotado, sus hijos no dejaban de darle dolores de cabeza o volvería a tener problemas de persión arterial. ¡pero cómo relajarse!. Le había enviado paquetes con medicinas y había amonestado a sus subalternos y preguntó enfadado por su hija ausente. No les respondieron y el médico se alejó pensando lo peor de la hija de los Takani.

El señor Takani se sentía cansado, la policía estaba por todas partes y nada era como meses atrás. Primero lo del mas prometedor de sus hijos, su posible sucesor muerto; su otro hijo hospitalizado y marcado de por vida. El no se hacía joven cada día y el peso de todo lo que estaba pasando empezaba a cobrarle factura.

Megumi… su adorada hija no dejaba de darle problemas. Insistía en retomar su carrera como actriz, no tomaba uno solo de los mensajes de su ex prometido y estaba seguro que su equipo de vigilancia no le pasaba uno solo de sus mensajes. Le aterraba la idea de que algun día, la única capaz de heredar la farmacéutica quedara en manos de alguien como ella.

Una decepción tras otra. Si había sido una buena alumna, había estudiado en Sta Katria y Sta Magdalia, siempre le dio lo mejor, la mejor educación e incluso entró con uno de los mejores puntajes de su generación a la universidad a donde había estudiado a toda la famila. Sus maestros estaban contentos con sus progresos , no es que fuera de los grupos élite como sus hermanos, no parecía importarle eso, siempre con excelentes calificaciones y ningun problema.

Pero tan pronto recibió su título decidió mandar a volar todo. Quería ser actriz para horror de familiares y parte de sus conocidos, su único apoyo lo tuvo en un viejo amigo de la familia: Makoto Shishio, un personaje muy cercano a su esposa, que el consideraba un mal necesario dentro de las gentes de su condición social.

Para horror de la familia resultó que su inteligente hija era muy talentosa y consternado se enteró que a espaldas de la familia había modelado para algunas marcas de cierto renombre y había hecho uno que otro papel menor en series de televisión. No fue sino hasta que le dieron su primer protagónico que las cámaras se volvieron de lleno a la familia.

Los Takani siempre habían sido una familia respetable dedicada por siglos a la medicina. Si sus ancestros se enteraran que una de sus descendientes ensuciaba su nombre en el medio del espectáculo…. Ryusei Takani no podía concebirlo siquiera. La familia cerró filas a pesar de las protestas de su esposa que intentó hablar con ella, todo fue en vano Megumi había perdido la cabeza, públicamente rompieron lazos, en especial cuando uno de sus investigadores le confirmó que su hija y ese viejo zorro de Shishio se veían a espaldas de su flamante esposa.

Una deshonra a la casa, eso significaba Megumi para su padre. Eso no podía seguir así, hallaría una forma de meterla en cintura y cortare esas ínfulas artísticas. Y como siempre había conseguido lo que quería no le costó mucho trabajo. La misma persona que había informado a sus hombres del escandaloso _affaire_ que sostenía su hija antes de que llegara a los medios de comunicación, se ofreció a terminar con todo eso a cambio de una insignificante suma.

El padre aceptó. No quería ver que el apellido de la familia se enlodara más si a su hija se le ocurría traer un bastardo al mundo. No importaba que fuera de un prestigioso productor, era el nombre de su familia y le haría pagar muy caro a los dos sus sandeces. el madre de Megumi tenía claro que la tirada de ese hombre siempre había sido seducir a su hija y ya que lo había conseguido no iba a permitir que la arrastrara a los infierno, cometería errores, pero mientras conservara su apellido era su deber velar por el buen nombre de los ancestros.

No hay algo mas interesante para un hombre de su posición que jugar con las emociones, en especial con la culpa. No hay mejor forma que después de una terrible y explosiva rebelión mostrarse magnánimo y amoroso con su hija, que se dejó guiar a los brazos de su entonces prometido, el día de su compromiso prometió dejar su vida en los espectáculos y sumarse al digno anonimato.

El hijo de un empresario de ideas afines a las suyas, que se vería encantado de establecer una alianza con su farmacéutica, todo parecía normalizarse. Su prometido la amaba desde siempre, no solo a sus relucientes millones, sino también a la belleza que afortunadamente le habían legado sus generosos ancestros, la juventud y la salud, que contrastaban con endeble y delicado cuadro de la hermana pequeña de su prometido. El futuro no podía permanecer tan perfecto y resplandeciente…

La tregua con duró unos años, hasta ahora, a la muerte de su esposa era que a Megumi que se le ocurría rebelarse de nuevo y lanzarse de lleno al camino de la actuación. Pero el sabría encauzarla por el buen camino, la guíaría el mismo así fuera lo último que hiciera.

oooOooo

Tsunan tenía insomnio esa noche. Uno de los primeros enfrentamientos que tuvo con sus editores se debió justamete a la idea de que decidiera matar al interés amoroso del protagonista en esa parte de la trama. Pero el se mantuvo firme. Dijo que en estos días, las historias no terminaban con un final feliz, que la gente ya no quedaba satisfecha con ese tipo de historias, pero el editor no estaba de acuerdo.

Amaban la historia, pero la compañía le sugería replantear ese aspecto. Tsunan siguió inamovible y de hecho llevó bocetos e ideas para el siguiente capítulo que los dejó tranquilos de momento. Les dio ejemplos de series actuales , de autores que no se tentaban el corazón para acabar con sus creaciones más queridas y populares, moviendo a las personas como no había pasado antes.

Historias fallidas, murmuraron recelosos. Historias exitosas , se defendió el dibujante mientras guardaba los adelantos de la trama. Depende, dijo una voz más, depende como termine ese relato. Puede que al final sea un gran fiasco. Si, puede serla diferencia entre un fiasco y un clásico, así que me arriesgaré dijo el dibujante. Los editores se miraron preocupados, todo dependería de la reacción del público pensaron, Tsunan tendrá que aprender que no siempre se puede hacer lo que se planea.

Mientras la noche moría, Tsunan seguía enfrascado en su trabajo. La larga y triste cabalgata del héroe a su tierra natal se iba materializando lentamente en su tableta, su prometida parecía feliz de estar por fin a su lado, mientras el héroe parecía indiferente.

La tierra a la que regresaba no será nunca más su hogar,porque una parte de él se había quedado atrás, en la montaña al lado de su amada, acaricia distraído el anillo que se llevó de la montaña. Su ahora esposa observa consternada. Nada de lo que hace parece llamar su atención, su famoso apetito voraz brilla por su ausencia, ni los banquetes con ingredientes traídos del mismísimo continente le atraen.

No hace mas que languidecer y dedicarse a entrenar a los hombres de su padre. Por las noches no la ha visitado una sola vez y la vez que ella ha ido a sus habitaciones siempre lo halla dormido y lo peor es que de vez en cuando lama en sueños a la muerta de la montaña de los onni. Su ira crece, la gente murmura, en especial la servidumbre, que en secreto murmura que ella no es más que una pálida sombra a comparación de la muerta.

Alguna con muy malas intenciones se atreve a murmurar que estaba muy pálida y que se le ve cansada. La joven esposa se angustia y no deja de verse en el espejo, compra todos los ungüentos posibles para conservar su juventud y belleza, pero perturbada nota que se siente muy cansada y que en realidad se le ve pálida , ojerosa y cansada.

La mujer decide consultar en secreto con una adivina, que vive en uno de los tugurios de la ciudad de su esposo. La mujer al verla sonríe y le dice que la ayudará, si ella le ofrece algo que le interese. Le esposa le ofrece oro, joyas, tierras y títulos. La adivina dice que no desea nada de eso, que lo que mas desea es una gema que poseía la difunta y que solo ella le puede conseguir.

Ella le promete que si es preciso, ella misma hará el viaje de regreso y le arrancará lo que sea, con tal de que el guerrero regrese a ella. La mujer le contesta que es extraño, que si el guerrero jamás le ha pertenecido , como quiere que alguien se lo regrese. Que la mujer de la montaña era una hechicera del clan de la insignia del dragón, que sabe hechicerías aprendidas de las mujeres de su clan y que ha embrujado al guerrero. Que el hechizo terminará tan pronto la joya que ella guarda quede en manos de otra hechicera. La esposa suplica que le ayude, que le dará lo que quiera. La hechicera sonríe, era el momento que tanto había estado esperando.

Mientras tanto un monje itinerante ha llegado al sitio donde entrena el guerrero. Le pide alojamiento por una noche, el joven accede . el monje cuenta esa noche historias de extraños rituales que ha llevado en otras aldeas. Le enseña unas marcas y dice que son heridas que le hizo una serpiente blanca gigante que hace tiempo merodea los lugares.

oooOooo

cerca de la hora del amanecer llegaron a una de las puertas laterales del Aoyia. Los esperaba una de las tías de Misao, que tan pronto vio llegar el taxi les hizo señas para que entraran en el establecimiento. Kaoru se sentía muy cansada y no se había explicado como había podido mantenerse en pie hasta el momento.

- Estábamos muy preocupados

- ¿su padre sabe algo?

- Kojiro Kamiya piensa que Kaoru se quedó a dormir con nosotros

Kaoru guardó silencio. Ahora había ingresado en ese mundo de mentiras y dobles historias de los cuales recelaba tanto. Pero sabía que si algo de lo que había sucedido esa madrugada llegaba a oídos de su padre, su furia sería el menor de sus problemas.

- Será mejor que vaya a casa – dijo Himura tratando de ocultar un bostezo

- Vamos Kaoru, te llevaré con Misao

Kaoru asintió, Omasu se adelantó, pero la kendoka se quedó atrása.

- Himura

- ¿Si Kaoru dono?

- Gracias por todo

- Solo hice lo que habría hecho cualquiera – hizo una pausa – y si después de esto usted no quiere volver a verme…

- No seas idiota - dijo directa

- ¿Qué?

- No me importa quien hayas sido en el pasado,el que me importa es el Himura de ahora – dijo enrrojeciendo ligeramente

El pelirrojo enmudeció y la observó con atención. Kaoru kamiya se veía cansada, sus largos cabellos obscuros contrastaban con su pálido rostro. Por un momento pareció divisar algo insospechado que antes se le había pasado por alto, pero dudó. Tal vez sería el cansancio.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos quiero un parfait especial – le gritó

Himura sonrió y se alejó rumbo a casa.

Cuando Kaoru llegó a la habitación de huéspedes fue abordada por Misao.

- Tienes que contarme todo, con lujo de detalles

- Misao, estoy muy cansada…

- ¿Por fin le dijiste a Himura que lo querías?, ¡por fin dieron un paso más…!

- Missy, fui secuestrada por un perfecto desconocido, sufrí la horrible experiencia de ser la dama en peligro…. Me siento muy cansada – dijo dejándose caer en el futón con todo y ropa

- ¡Pero Kaoru!

- Prometo que después te contaré todo

- ¡prométlo!

- Siempre y cuanto me cuentes quién era Battosai…- dijo poco antes de cerrar sus ojos

Misao suspiró. Aunque no le dijeran nada, su amiga debía de ser importante para Himura, de lo contrario no hubiera movido un dedo por ella. Kaoru no tenía idea del mundo al que acababa de entrar, en cierta forma era tan inocente en esos momentos, pensó preocupada, y justo en esas circunstancias esa inocencia sigificaba un gran peligro.

oooOooo

La policía llegó al sitio que el informante les había indicado, pero las cosas no eran como las esperaba. Fue inútil rodear el edificio, el sitio estaba desierto y sus inquilinos estaban tan fríos como el café que le traía el inútil de su ayudante. Los oficiales locales ya habían acordonado la zona y los forenses se hacían cargo de la escena del crimen.

Nada emocionante como lo pintaban las series americanas, era un caso más. De lo que podía deducir que el insufrible Jin- E , dolor de cabeza deaños había decidido suicidarse después de matar a algunos de sus secuaces. Pero eso no tenía sentido , pensó mientras encenía su cigarro. Un asesino de su nivel no se suicidaba sin razón alguna. Además había algo más en la escena, se presumía que una pelea, había unas ataduras, alguin cautivo que había escapado de sus manos.

¿alguien había corrido la suerte de escapar de uno de los asesinos mas letales de la historia del japón?. Lo dudaba , eso no era cuestión de suerte, ahí había algo más, casi podría olfatearlo, pero no terminaba de cobrar forma. Los del forense lo llamaron, bajo el cuerpo de Jin E habían hallado el moño de una chica. Era de tela regular, de moda, a primera vista no le decía nada en especial. Ya se lo dejaría al equipo de laboratorio.

Exhaló el humo de su cigarro. Estaba de u humor de los mil demonios,el informante le había icho que había visto a Hittokiri Battosai , que se reuniría con Jin- E para tratar un asunto. Pero a primera vista no había nada, ni rastro, nada que lo vinculara, mas que su sucesor muerto por mano propia. Se dijo que debía ser paciente, que ya estaba cerca, que solo era cuestión de esperar y caer sobre ese criminal.

oooOooo

Uno de las cosas que mas odiaba Sanosuke de Megumi era su absorvente trabajo. La serie en la que trabajaba le parecía buena, pero las escenas en donde se comportaba como _femme fata_l le ponían fuera de sí. Le había epxlicado que era parte de su trabajo, pero para él le parecía difícil de aceptar, que aunque fueran besos y abrazos ficticios a él le corroían las entrañas.

Más aún si en la alfombra roja su coestrella no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y se daba el descaro de robarle un beso mientras llegaba. Ese hombre le sacaba de quicio, sabía que era uno de los mejores amigos de Megumi. Pero él no creía en la idea de que pudiera existir tal amistad entre hombres y mujeres. De hecho estaba firmemente convencido de que ese sujeto de los lentecillos obscuros quería algo más de ella. Bastaba con verlo.

Y le molestaba, él era solo un simple y modesto estudiante universitario, que hacía hasta lo imposible por pasar sus materias, conservar su promedio, para conservar su beca y que no acertaba a explicarse como era que una mujer tan bella, tan lejos de su entorno se hubiera fijado en él.

Le preocupaba más aún que le faltaba cada vez menos por terminar, para colmo de males aún no conseguía compañero de apartamento, que el alquiler era alto para una sola persona y que pronto tendría que preocuparse por un servicio social, una tesis y que la simple presencia de Megumi en su vida lo trastocaba todo.

Tal vez si todo fuera más simple, si tuviera una vida mas normal, si la dejara ir y se conformara con cualquier otra chica que lo buscaba. Pero no, Megumi era en todo lo que pensaba, era la única que le hacía experimentar sensaciones que hasta entonces no conocía. Que hablaba de prácticas antiguas, de seducción en tiempos antiguos, de formas de placer que seguramente no habían experimentado, de medicina tradicional y de ideas de occidente.

Y no se explicaba como era que una actriz de series pudiera preocuparse de eso. Él solo disfrutaba y se dejaba llevar por el momento. Pero al estar solo, los celos le corroían y no sabía como aplacarlos. Más cuando no le daban ni para escribir ni una mísera línea para las cartas que ella le había pedido.

Se sentía confundido y lo detestaba. Y detestaba aún más la escena que no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la televisora local. Pensó que tal vez debía cobrarse una pequeña venganza, para sacarse esa pequeña espina que empezaba a molestarle. Una de las chicas de los dijes cruciformes se acercó. La del funeral de la madre de Megumi, cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese preciso momento. Se sonrojó al verlo, se arreglaba nerviosamente el cabello, mencionó algo de una reunión, de algo un fin de semana.

Estuvo tentado a negarse, pero pensó que si Megumi estaba viviendo su vida, él no tenía por que cerrarse al mundo como monje budista mientras ella trabajaba. Tomó la tarjeta que le ofrecían, dijo que no prometía nada, pero que procuraría darse una vuelta. La chica levantó la vista, tenía lindos ojos, un poco pálida, pensó mientras regresaba al trabajo. No le prestó importancia a escuchar los gritos mal disimulados de las amigas de la chica.

* * *

Críticas constructivas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos.


End file.
